Toujours Pur
by Preciossa
Summary: Un viaje en el tiempo la llevará hacia el hombre de sus sueños. Irónico ¿no? Nunca antes había sentido esto, pero lo peor de todo, es que ella sabe lo que le depara. No puede encapricharse de él ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- Oh, Ginny. Dejé mis pendientes en la cama. ¿Puedes pasármelos?-dijo Fleur distraida colocándose su velo mientras se miraba en el espejo.-¿Dónde está Hermione? La boda empieza en 30 minutos.

- Está con los chicos, Fleur.-dijo la señora Weasley mientras la ayudaba a retocarse.-Ron necesitaba su ayuda para algo.

- Está bien.-dijo Fleur.-Pero ella es mi dama de honor y no puede llegar tarde.

- Tenemos que darnos prisa, Harry.-dijo Hermione.-Ginny no soportará a Fleur por mucho tiempo y su boda empieza en 30 minutos. ¿Conseguiste la carta?

- Sí, aquí está.-dijo Harry entregándola un trozo de pergamino enroscado con una cinta escarlata.-Tenemos que hacerlo, Mione. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

- Lo sé.-dijo ella.-Será lo mejor para todos.

- Aseguráos de que Mcgonagall lo lee.-dijo Ron.-Pero no antes del momento oportuno, podría arruinarlo todo.

- Lo sé.-dijo Hermione guardándose el pergamino debajo del vestido azul que Fleur había escogido para sus damas de honor. Justo en ese momento, Ginny la llamó.

La boda fue hermosa. El largo pasillo estaba lleno de sillas azules. Había rosas blancas, lirios y campanillas azules en todas partes. Algunos de los hombres de la sala se desmayaron cuando entró Fleur, y no era para menos, su vestido era elegante, tan blanco como el marfil, largo, con cola y de palabra de honor, llevaba tacones de aguja. Su cabello rubio, estaba ondulado, cayendo cuan cascada por su espalda. Su imagen era semejante a la de un ángel, e incrementaba debido a su condición de veela.

Harry, Ron, George, Fred y Charlie se situaron al lado de Bill. La señora Weasley lloraba ilusionada, emocionada, contenta, alegre...orgullosa de su hijo mayor.

La recepción era impresionante. La luz dorada inundaba toda la sala. Allí habían sido invitados todos los miembros de la Orden, el alumnado y profesorado de Hogwarts, amigos y familiares de Fleur. La comida, exquisita, los elfos domésticos se habían esmerado para la ocasión. Hermione agradeció el gesto, sabiendo que la Orden los trataba debidamente.

La orquesta cantaba diversas canciones para cada pareja en la pista de baile. Harry observó con satisfación como Remus y Tonks bailaban juntos. Ron y Hermione también bailaron juntos un par de veces, al igual que Neville y Luna; Harry y Ginny.

Los brindis y los discursos daban emotividad al ambiente. La pareja fue elogiada y aplaudida. El grupo expresó su alegría, aunque los tiempos no fueran nada fáciles. Un gran grupo de personas lloraron de rabia, tristeza e impotencia cuando Bill señaló una silla vacía en una de las mesas, que tendría que corresponder a Dumbledore, quien siempre estaría con ellos. Harry, Hermione y Ron se incomodaron cuando la gente empezó a hablar de Dumbledore.

Harry encontró el pie de Ron debajo de la mesa y lo pisó ligeramente. Ron asintió sutilmente. Hermione vió el guiño que la dió Harry, al parecer ya era hora de trabajar, asique se levantó de la mesa y se fué a hablar con Mcgonagall. Harry y Ron también se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida, pero cuando pasaron al lado de Hermione, pudieron oir su conversación a la perfección.

- Bueno, a decir verdad, Harry escribió un gran brindis para la ocasión.-dijo Hermione.-Pero cuando la gente empezó a hablar de Dumbledore...

- Sí, todos comprendemos lo difícil que ha debido de ser para vosotros tres, señorita Granger.-dijo Mcgonagall.-Sobre todo para Potter, quien ha sido el que ha pasado más tiempo con él...

- Profesora. Nos gustaría que leyese algo que escribimos, pero no ahora. Ron y Harry se dirigen hacia la salida. Sólo vine a entregarla la nota. Necesitamos que la lea dentro de unos momentos. ¿Lo hará?

- Por supuesto, señorita Granger.

- Gracias, profesora.-dijo Hermione entregándola el pergamino. Después se dirigió a la salida para encontrarse con Harry y Ron. Apenas salió al exterior, cuando sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, imposibles de contener. Ron la agarró de la mano e intentó tranquilizarla. Instantes después, los tres desaparecieron.

Mcgonagall contempló el pergamino, después se dirigió a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, cogió una copa de vino y bebió un sorbo.

- Perdonen. Al parecer Harry, Hermione y Ron tienen algo que aportar. Me han entregado una nota y me han pedido que se la lea ahora, ya que ellos se han tenido que marchar.-dijo Mcgonagall captando la atención de los presentes. Ginny miró hacia la mesa donde había estado sentado el Trío de Oro, y sin saber porqué, la embargó un mal presentimiento. Remus analizaba mentalmente la situación, no queriendo llegar a la conclusión que se estaba imaginando.

Mcgonagall desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer:

¡Hola a todos!: Antes de nada, decir que lo sentimos, pero lo que he escrito no es ningún brindis por la feliz pareja.-Mcgonagall hizo un silencio, pues las palabras se negaban a salir. La audiencia intercambiaba miradas.- La profecía que hablaba sobre Voldemort y sobre mí se rompió en el Departamento de Misterios, pero Dumbledore la conocía. La misma noche que ocurrió esto, regresé a Hogwarts y Dumbledore me la contó y me pidió que se la contase a Hermione y a Ron. Mantuve la promesa, pero ahora no puedo decir la profecía. Puedo decirles, sin embargo, que la profecía es totalmente irrelevante en la lucha contra Voldemort.

- Entonces ¿porqué quien ustedes saben estaba tan interesado en ella?-preguntó uno de los invitados.

- En mis reuniones con Dumbledore, practiqué la Oclumancia, para que me ayudase a derrotar a Voldemort.-prosiguió Mcgonagall.-Pero no puedo explicar más, pues esa información está exclusivamente reservada para Hermione, Ron y yo. Es por la seguridad de los demás, nunca me perdonaría si por mi culpa os ocurriese algo, y eso es a lo que os estáis arriesgando si os cuento todo. Todo lo que puedo decir hasta ahora, es que Voldemort es prácticamente inmortal.

Hubo un gran alboroto, la gente chillaba y lloraba como una descosida. Lo que había comenzado como un día feliz, se había convertido en una catástrofe. Mcgonagall estaba muy pálida y apenas podía leer.

- Y la única forma de derrotarle, es que Hermione, Ron y yo terminemos lo que Dumbledore empezó. Por la seguridad de todos, nosotros debemos salir de la boda, para irnos a buscar la manera de derrotar a Voldemort, pero esta vez, hemos de hacerlo solos.

- ¿QUÉ?-gritó uno de los presentes.

- Lo lamentamos, pero en el momento en que Mcgonagall termine de leer la carta, nos habremos marchado.-terminó Mcgonagall.

- ¡NO!-gritó Ginny llorando desconsolada. Remus se sentía enfermo. La sala se quedó shockeada. Ginny y Remus gritaron los nombres de Harry, Hermione y Ron, mas no hallaron respuesta alguna. Los sollozos de Ginny aumentaron. Remus amplió los ojos y comenzó a temblar. Mcgonagall examinó la carta y descubrió que faltaba algo más por leer.

- Prometemos escribirles cuando encontremos un lugar seguro en el que alojarnos. Necesitaremos su ayuda para algunas cosas. Intentaremos encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Voldemort y de sus mortífagos. E intentaremos no arriesgar vuestra seguridad. Sabemos que os parecerá mal, pensaréis que somos demasiado imprudentes, pero esto es una guerra y yo soy el que debe derrotarlo. No me perdonaría nunca que hubiese más muertes por mí. Es lo que Dumbledore hubiera querido...

Aquella escena no se parecía en nada a la de una boda, más bien se parecía a la de un funeral. La señora Weasley lloraba desconsoladamente, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes. El señor Weasley abrazaba con fuerza a su esposa. Remus acariciaba el cabello de Ginny mientras intentaba esconder las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Mcgonagall miraba la carta, mientras sus lágrimas empañaban la tinta, esperaba que esto sólo se tratase de una horrible pesadilla de la que despertaría pronto, mas ella no despertó, pues se trataba de la pura y cruel realidad, no pudo evitar pensar que volvería a ver a Harry Potter, a Hermione Weasley y a Ron Weasley, tres estudiantes de Gryffindor y el orgullo de su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el autobús Noctámbulo, con unas bolsas sin fondo que habían comprado e la tienda de Los Gemelos Weasley. Como no tenían ropa a mano, utilizaron sus varitas para cambiarse de atuendo. Bajaron del autobús en una pequeña aldea cerca de la Prisión de Azkaban. Eran alrededor de las 2:00 de la madrugada.

- Ese es el túnel hacia Azkaban.-susurró Hermione señalando una puerta de madera justo delante de ellos.

- ¿Existe un túnel entre el mundo muggle y Azkaban?-preguntó Harry inseguro. Aquello no podía ser posible, pues incrementaba el riesgo de fugas.

- No es un túnel-dijo Hermione acercándose más a Harry.-Es una especie de laberinto que va bajo tierra y mar. Sólo pueden utilizarlo los aurores. Leí sobre él en: Medidas de seguridad del mundo mágico.

Harry les guiñó el ojo a sus amigos, después caminó hacia el pasadizo con sus amigos tras él. Se dirigieron a una casa medio derrumbada, con puertas y ventanas rotas. Los tres entraron. Se sorprendieron al observar que el interior parecía mejor que el exterior. Las telarañas cubrían las paredes, pero parecía que los muros de piedra aguantarían. En el suelo, se podía distinguir una vieja, polvorienta y gastada alfombra. La escalera que comunicaba con el segundo piso todavía era sólida, a pesar de que crujía. La casa tenía una pequeña sala de estar, cocina con nevera, estufa y fregadero, cuarto de baño con lavabo, WC, baño y muchísimas astillas por el suelo y por todos los recobecos de la casa. En el piso superior había una cama rota, con el relleno del colchón esparcido por el suelo de la habitación.

- Empecemos a trabajar.-dijo Harry.

- Este es el último lugar donde nos buscarían.-aseguró Ron, después miró a Hermione quien le sonrió antes de coger su varita y reparar la ventana rota. "Que sonrisa más bonita tiene." pensaba el pelirrojo.

- Creo que si trabajamos todos juntos, esta noche seremos capaces de reparar la casa.-dijo Harry.-Empezaré por el dormitorio en el segundo piso. Vosotros empezar por aquí. Si necesitáis algo me llamais ¿de acuerdo?

Ron y Hermione asintieron y cada uno se puso manos a la obra. Cinco horas más tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en un sofá recién reparado de la sala de estar. Juntos, habían reparado todas las cosas rotas de la casa, habían llenado la nevera de alimentos, y habían limpiado todos y cada uno de los rincones del edificio, aunque no habían conseguido quitar el olor maloliente. La luz era tenue, pero de momento a ellos no les importaba.

* * *

Los hombres camuflados con oscuros mantos observaban a un muchacho pelirrojo y una chica con rizos castaños, susurrándole algo a otro muchacho pelinegro. Uno de los hombres se desplazó ligeramente, saliendo de túnel que comunicaba con Azkaban y empuñó fuertemente su varita mágica. Seguido de otros dos hombres, se escondieron sigilosamente para evitar ser vistos por los muchachos, pero asegurándose de que ellos siempre controlaban lo que hacían los que estaban dentro de la casa.

* * *

Hermione se despertó en el momento que sintió que algo debajo de ella se movía. Abrió los ojos y se sonrojó al instante, pues había estado apoyada toda la noche en el pecho de Ron, quien había colocado uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de los delicados hombros de la castaña. Al moverse ella, Ron también despertó. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos cuantos minutos, después, sonrojados, desviaron la mirada, sorprendiéndose al ver que las paredes delante de ellos estaban llenas de fotografías. Después escucharon la voz de Harry detrás de ellos:

- Nuestra misión.-dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia la pared y señalando la nota de RAB que estaba al lado de la fotografía del falso medallón de Slytherin.-Las cosas van a ser mucho más complicadas ahora, tenemos que seguir las pistas.

- Gran idea, Harry.-dijo Hermione levantándose para dirigirse al lado de su amigo pelinegro. Ron la imitó.

- Las listas de Horcruxes, mortífagos...-dijo murmuró Ron, dirigiendo sus brazos CASUALMENTE alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la castaña. "Una lástima que no seamos novios" pensaba el pelirrojo. Y es que esa era la verdad. Ellos no eran novios, pero eso no quería decir que el menor de los chicos Weasley no la mandara indirectas de vez en cuando, ni que ella filtreara un poco con él, ni que se quedaran dormidos como hacía antes...-Esto debería ser divertido.-dijo Ron sintiendo la amarga risa de Hermione. Harry también rió tristemente.-Podemos hacerlo. Debemos hacerlo.

- Hablando de obligaciones.-suspiró Hermione sustribándose en el cuerpo de Ron.-Prometimos escribir una carta a los demás una vez que encontrásemos un lugar seguro.

- La escribiremos ahora.-dijo Harry cogiendo pergamino y tinta.- Ví volar a algunos búhos por la aldea, si consiguiésemos capturar alguno, podríamos decirles que lo enviasen ¿pero a dónde?

- A la Madriguera.-dijo Hermione.-Si la enviásemos a Mcgonagall sería demasiado evidente si alguien nos está siguiendo o si la interceptan. Sería imposible contactar con Remus si hay luna llena.

Harry y Ron asintieron. El pelinegro comenzó a escribir la carta breve, pero se detuvo antes de terminar.-¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas entre sí.

* * *

Los dos hombres estaban fuera de la casa, observando a los tres adolescentes a través de la ventana que estaba ligeramente empañada por el frío. Uno de ellos miró fijamente la fotografía de la pared, elaborando sus propias notas mentales. Otro de ellos observaba fijamente la carta que los muchachos escribían. Otro miraba lujuriosamente como el chico pelirrojo acariciaba la melena castaña de su compañera.

- ¡DESPERTAD!-chillaba Ginny corriendo por todos lados de La Madriguera.-¡TODO EL MUNDO ARRIBA! ¡HARRY, HERMIONE Y RON HAN ESCRITO UNA CARTA!

Los magos y las brujas que habitaban en la casa corrieron, aún con sus pijamas puestos, hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja. Molly y Arthur Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Neville y Luna rodearon a Ginny, quien leyó la carta en voz alta.

_Hola a todos:_

_¿Qué tal estáis? Nosotros estamos seguros. Hemos encontrado un lugar en el que alojarnos, de momento. No os preocupéis. Ahora estamos planificando nuestro próximo movimiento. Os mantendremos informados. Si necesitais algo, enviar este búho a La llanura del león. Pero por favor, no escribáis muy a menudo, pues las cartas se podrían interceptar y no podemos arriesgarnos a llamar demasiado la atención. _

_Mantenéos a salvo._

_Harry._

_Hermione._

_Ron._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenemos problemas!-dijo Ron desesperado, mientras que Harry y Hermione calentaban el desayuno, él se había puesto la capa de invisibilidad y había ido a recoger El Profeta, donde había un artículo que le llamó la atención:

**_¿EL TRÍO DE ORO ESTÁ SOLO?_**

_Hace unos días, la boda del señor Bill Weasley y de la señora Fleur Weasley acabó en lágrimas. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. La banda de música, Aurores vs Mortífagos, contratada para la ocasión fue testigo de todo._

_- La ceremonia estuvo bien, pero El Trío de Oro se fue antes de que terminara.-informa el cantante de la banda, Robin.-Le dieron una carta a la Profesora Mcgonagall para que la leyese en voz alta. En ella decía que para derrotar A Quien Vosotros Sabéis y a los mortífagos, debían hacer algo que les dijo Dumbledore antes de morir. Todos gritaban y lloraban, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley se habían marchado._

_Nadie sabe lo que el difunto Albus Dumbledore les dijo a sus tres estudiantes favoritos, pero parece que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley están dispuestos a cumplir sus deseos hasta el final._

El artículo continúa hablando en varias páginas sobre los detalles de las aventuras de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que lamentablemente, debido a las entrevistas con compañeros, era demasiado.

Hermione murmuró algo incoherente, Ron estaba desesperado, Harry se quedó mirando a la nada. De repente, una lechuza entró en la sala y se posó al lado de Ron, quien cogió la carta de inmediato, para leerla en voz alta.

_Hola:_

_Lo siento, pero la banda no era muy discreta, a pesar de que se les advirtió de que talvez oyesen algo más de lo que debían, pero lo cierto es que nadie se imaginaba lo de la carta. Al parecer los reporteros les ofrecieron mucho dinero, pero no os preocupéis, Tonks ya les borró la memoria._

_Dijísteis que queríais coger al enemigo desprevenido, pero eso no os va a ser posible. Voy a ver lo que puedo hacer para intentar ayudaros, pero tener cuidado._

_Lunático._

- ¿Ahora que haremos?-preguntó Hermione desesperada.

- Ya que hemos salido en la prensa...-dijo Harry.-...no hay vuelta atrás.

Hermione y Ron asintieron.

* * *

Voldemort arrojó El Profeta encima de la mesa, furioso, incrédulo. Los mortífagos estaban inmóviles.

- ¿Qué les dijo ese viejo loco?-dijo Voldemort.-¿Porqué no nos hemos enterado hasta ahora?

- Le informé de lo que pude, mi señor.-dijo Snape suavemente.-Dumbledore no dijo nada a nadie sobre lo que comentaba con Potter en sus reuniones, sólo unos pocos miembros de la Orden sabían que estaba ayudando a Potter con Oclumency.

- ¿Y Potter no se lo dijo a nadie?-preguntó Voldemort furioso. Los mortífagos temblaron, mas Snape se mantuvo en calma.

- Sólo a esos dos.-dijo Snape señalando la imagen de Hermione y Ron. Voldemort miró la imagen de Harry, Hermione y Ron riendo, cogió la varita, y con un hechizo, el periódico ardió en llamas.

* * *

- La copa de Huffelpuff debe de ser el próximo Horcrux.-dijo Harry.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos?-preguntó Ron-¿Al valle Godric?

- Podemos empezar por ahí.-dijo Harry.-después ya veremos.

Los tres muchachos esperaron al turno de noche de los guardias de Azkaban para salir rápidamente de su escondite y montarse en el Autobús Noctámbulo. Cuando el autobús llegó a su destino, prepararon sus varitas y se dirigieron a Godric Hollow. Después de caminar durante 20 minutos, Hermione iba a preguntar a Harry si sabían donde iban, pero chocó con él, quien se había detenido bruscamente. Hermione contuvo el aliento.

- ¡Reducto!-dijo Harry volando la puerta de la entrada.

- Harry.-dijo Hermione frenéticamente. Pero él hizo caso omiso y se dirigió al interior de la casa, Hermione y Ron lo siguieron. Harry se paró en la puerta del dormitorio matrimonial.

- Puedo oirlos.-dijo Harry tras un incómodo silencio.-Puedo oir a mi padre luchar contra Voldemort y los sollozos de mi madre.-caminó hacia la cama de la habitación y acarició la colcha con suavidad.-Estaba acostado en la cama...cuando sucedió esto.-se dió la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos. Hermione estaba sollozando y Ron la estaba agarrando para que no se cayera.

- Harry, lo siento.-susurró Hermione antes de abrazar a Harry. El abrazó pilló desprevenido al pelinegro, pero rápidamente se lo devolvió con fuerza, pero sin hacerla daño. Ron tiró de ellos con fuerza hasta sacarlos de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- Harry ¿estás bien?-preguntó Ron, preocupado.

- Vi la copa Huffelpuff.-dijo Harry. Hermione cortó todo contacto con él.

- ¿Qué?-dijo Ron anonadado.

- Harry, la única cosa que había en la habitación era...-dijo Hermione.

- La cama.-terminó Harry.-Ahí es cuando tuve la visión. Ví a un hombre que se parecía a Voldemort, el cementerio donde nos llevó a Cedric y a mi y una casa derribada y entonces vi la copa.

- La casa de Tom Riddle fue derribada poco después de que toda su familia fuera asesinada.-dijo Hermione.-Eso explicaría el hombre, el cementerio y la casa.

- No creo que Voldemort haya enterrado la copa en su antigua casa.-dijo Ron.

- A lo mejor sí.-dijo Harry.-¿Sabes dónde está la casa, Hermione?

Hermione asintió.

El Trío de Oro bajó del Autobús Noctámbulo. Se habían cambiado de ropa en el autobús. Una vez bajaron, se dirigieron a la antigua casa de los Riddle o lo que quedaba de ella, prepararon las varitas, pero no ocurrió nada.

- Accio copa-dijo Harry. El terreno se tambaleó un poco, pero la copa no fue hacia ellos.-Debe de estar más profunda de lo que pensaba.

De repente, Harry saltó hacia un lado por un acto reflejo, pero sólo era una lagartija ¿o no? Se fijó atentamente en sus colmillos ¿eso era sangre? ¿Porqué de repente le dolía el tobillo? Hermione gritó. Entonces se dió cuenta de que los tres estaban rodeados por esos lagartos. Ron atacaba a cuantos podía, Hermione se defendía con dificultad.

- Harry, cava.-dijo Hermione.-Ron, no seas tan bruto, pobres animalitos.

- ¿Qué no sea tan bruto dices?-dijo Ron incrédulo.-Hermione, si no nos defendemos, nos atacan y moriremos desangrados.

Harry esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras se intentaba deshacer de los lagartos que le atacaban, cuando de repente escuchó una voz.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Harry se volteó, sobresaltado, para comprobar que la causante de ese hechizo era nada más y nada menos que Hermione.

- ¿Con qué no sea tan brusco, verdad?-se mofó Ron.

- ¿Pero has visto lo bien que escalan?-se defendió Hermione.-Casi llegan hasta el final del muslo.

- Sí, claro, escusas, escusas.-se burló Ron.-¡Mujeres! No hay quien las entienda.

Harry excavaba intentando no prestar demasiada atención a las peleas de sus amigos.

- ¡Accio copa!-dijo Harry. La copa fue volando hasta él y aterrizó a sus pies.

Cuando mataron a todos los lagartos, la mayoría por parte de Hermione, ganándose una mirada asustada de sus amigos, examinaron la copa de Huffelpuff.

- Al menos es verdadera.-dijo Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- Harry ¿porqué crees que pudimos ver la copa cuando estuvimos en la habitación de tus padres?-preguntó Hermione.

- No tengo ni idea.-respondió Harry. Él, Hermione y Ron estaban de nuevo en la Llanura del León, sentados en un sofá mientras aplicaban poción curativa a las heridas producidas por los mordiscos de los lagartos. Harry tenía pocas heridas, en comparación con las de Ron y Hermione. El estómago de Harry protestaba, pues ninguno había comido nada desde que se fueron a por la copa Huffelpuff, que ahora estaba puesto sobre la mesita del salón.

- En cuarto año dijiste que tus padres aparecieron cuando Voldemort te lanzó un hechizo.-dijo Ron.

- ¿Crees que pudo haber sido algo como el Priori Incantatem?-preguntó Hermione.

- Talvez.-dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo mientras intentaba recordar.-Realmente no puedo recordar.

Hermione quería seguir preguntándole, pero Ron desvió el tema.

- ¿Qué hacemos con la copa?-preguntó Ron.-¿Cómo podemos destruirla?

- Cuidadosamente.-dijo Hermione.-Recordar lo que nos dijo Dumbledore antes de morir.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio, recordando a Dumbledore. Pronto el silencio fue roto al tener que elaborar una lista de posibles hechizos y pociones que pudiesen destruir al Horcrux.

- Existe una poción parecida a la que utilizaron Fred y George en El torneo de los tres magos.-dijo Hermione pasando las páginas de un libro de pociones que ella consideraba "ligero" ante la mirada horrorizada de sus amigos.-La diferencia es que no funciona con cosas animadas, sólo con objetos.

- ¿Puede descomponer una copa elaborada con oro y joyas?-preguntó Harry. Hermione asintió y señaló un párrafo de un libro.

- Tarda 24 horas en hacer efecto. Desintegra el oro y las joyas, al igual que la madera y demás objetos.

Hermione pasó el resto del día elaborando la poción en uno de los pequeños calderos de la cocina, mientras tanto, Harry y Ron se encargaban de elaborar una lista sobre los Horcruxes que quedaban.

- Sabemos que la serpiente Nagini es uno.-dijo Harry.-Sin embargo, deberíamos dejarla para el final. Es la que nos puede resultar más difícil de alcanzar, siendo la mascota de Voldemort. Tenemos que guardar en secreto lo que estamos haciendo, ya que no conozco a nadie que sepa lo de los Horcruxes. También nos queda el de Ravenclaw, ya que la espada de Gryffindor se encuentra segura.-acto seguido, subió hasta el segundo piso y bajó corriendo con la espada de Gryffindor en sus manos.-Dumbledore me la dió antes de morir.

Ron lo miró incrédulo, ¿de dónde había salido esa espada? Hermione también dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ver lo que ellos hacían, cuando vió la espada, pasó su dedo índice sobre la inscripción: Godric Gryffindor.

- Harry, tengo que volver a la poción.-dijo Hermione.-Pero tengo Hogwarts: la historia, en mi mochila, si la necesitas puedes cogerla.

Ron se fué hacia la mochila de Hermione para coger el libro y ella soltó una risita nerviosa por la mirada que le hechó el pelirrojo al observar las páginas desgastadas del libro que tenía entre sus manos.

- Hermione ¿cuántas veces has leído esto?-preguntó Ron.

- Pocas.-bromeó la castaña.

- ¿Unas cien?-susurró Ron a Harry, quien se empezó a reir tapándose la boca con la mano. Afortunadamente, Hermione no se dió cuenta.

- Capítulo quince.-les dijo Hermione.

Los chicos se rieron por el conocimiento tan detallado de su amiga. A continuación, Harry abrió el libro por ese capítulo y leyó: Elementos que inmortalizaron a los fundadores de Hogwarts. Harry leyó el capítulo por encima. El libro hablaba del medallón de Slytherin, la copa de Huffelpuff, la espada de Gryffindor y...

- El guante de Ravenclaw.-leyó Harry en voz alta.- Es capaz de elaborar hechizos e invertirlos, como si fuera una varita mágica.-su cuerpo se tensó y su vista se volvió borrosa. Podía escuchar una voz en su cabeza que le daba la razón y le decía que el guante era un Horcruxe. Parpadeó de nuevo y regresó a la realidad, Ron le cogía del cuello de la camisa y lo balanceaba para intentar que reaccionara. Hermione lo miraba con cara preocupada.

- ¿Otra vez?-preguntó la castaña.

- Sí.-respondió Harry.-Esta vez escuché una voz que me dijo que el guante era un Horcruxe, pero no tuve ninguna visión.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina para ver que la poción ya estaba en ebullición y desprendía un vapor dorado. Harry la siguió a la cocina con el libro debajo de su brazo, y Ron con la espada.

- Ya está-dijo Hermione, entonces cogió su varita y dijo.-Accio copa.

La copa de Huffelpuff salió disparada y aterrizó suavemente en la mesa que estaba al lado de Hermione. Ella cogió cuidadosamente el caldero y virtió el contenido en el interior de la copa y poniendo un hechizo escudo para que no perjudicase a nadie. Después se volvió hacia sus amigos.

- Leí en algunas actualizaciones que el guante desapareció dos veces.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Dos veces?-preguntó Ron.

- Así es.-continuó la castaña.-La primera fue durante el 7º año de Tom Riddle en Hogwarts. Ahí fue donde seguramente la convirtió en un Horcruxe. Un grupo de aurores la encontraron y la devolvieron a Hogwarts. La segunda vez que desapareció fue unos pocos años después de que Tom Riddle se graduara, esta vez se sabe que la robó Marius Black, un tío de Sirius, era squib.

- ¿Un squib?-preguntó Ron.-¿Pero cómo?

- Para continuar con su familia.-dijo Harry, ante el asentimiento de Hermione, él continuó.-Probablemente quiso robar el guante para demostrar a todos que era digno de continuar en la familia Black a pesar de no tener magia.

- Fue capturado.-siguió Hermione.-Pero no reveló el paradero del guante. Un auror se acercó al paradero del guante y Marius lo asesinó, fue enviado a Azkaban. Los dementores no parecían afectarle y los aurores encontraron los barrotes de su celda doblados y retorcidos.

-Él llevó el guante consigo a Azkaban.-dijo Harry exponiendo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

Ron miró por la ventana la puera de madera que habían visto entre las dos casas: el laberinto que llevaba a la más temida prisión. Harry se tensó al recordar el laberinto del Torneo de los tres magos y se horrorizó al pensar que Hermione y Ron estarían con él, arriesgando sus vidas.

*******************************

El Trío Dorado calculó cuidadosamente sus movimientos. Abandonaron la Llanura del León poco antes del anochecer. Cautelosa y sigilosamente abrieron la puerta de madera que llevaba a Azkaban y se metieron en el laberinto, no sin antes que Hermione les hiciera un hechizo para camuflarse.

Cinco hombres y una mujer se acercaron, y los tres amigos se acercaron a la puerta todo lo que pudieron. De pronto vieron almas en pena, resultado del beso del dementor a los inocentes. Harry se dió cuenta de que los guardias se alejaron, puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Hermione, quien estaba aturdida por el espectáculo delante de ellos. Los tres avanzaron lo más rápido que pudieron intentando hacer el menos ruido posible. Si se confundían de camino y se metían por el que no debían y los descubrían, echarían todo a perder. Intentaron memorizar el camino por el que estaban caminando por si acaso las cosas no salían del todo bien y tenían que improvisar una salida rápida. Una hora después, llegaron al último trazo del túnel y escucharon el agua. Los guardias empujaron la puerta y Harry, Ron y Hermione se tuvieron que echar hacia atrás, tensos, hasta que los guardias se desviaron hacia un edificio que estaba a la derecha.

Harry esperó hasta que los guardias estaban lo suficientemente lejos para quitar el hechizo que los camuflaba y salir corriendo, seguido por sus amigos, hacia Azkaban, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de la presencia de los muchachos. Hermione recordó que Marius Black había estado encerrado en el piso superior, así que echó a correr tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas, subió la escalera y se detuvo abruptamente.

Los once mortífagos que fueron capturados después de atacarlos en el Departamento de Misterios, estaban mirando a través de los barrotes de sus celdas. Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de la castaña. Los Mortífagos estaban sorprendidos, pero después en sus rostros apareció una mueca de rabia, se dirigieron a los barrotes de sus celdas para proferir insultos, maldiciones y amenazas a los tres amigos.

Hermione se dirigió a la celda de Dolohov y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara a través de los barrotes. Los demás mortífagos guardaron silencio. Dolohov y su compañero de celda, Jugson, la miraron con ira y sacaron sus brazos a través de los barrotes para intentar atrapar a Hermione. Ella dió un paso atrás, impasible y apuntó a Dolohov con la varita mágica.

- Te debía un puñetazo.-dijo Hermione friamente.-Será mejor que me digas donde está la celda donde fue encarcelado Marius Black.

Dolohov intentaba saber lo que pasaba por la mente de la castaña. Jugson intentó agarrar nuevamente a uno de los jóvenes magos, pero Harry agarró su muñeca y se la retorció. Hermione dió un paso hacia delante, apuntando con la varita a Dolohov.

- Será mejor que decidas, Dolohov.-dijo Harry.-Ella no es de las que avisan dos veces.

- Hermione realizó ayer su primer Avada Kedavra con brillantes resultados.-dijo Ron provocando la risa de los incrédulos mortífagos.

¡BANG!

Dolohov salió volando hasta estrellarse en las literas de la celda. Se levantó completamente incrédulo, tenía un corte superficial en el pecho y le salía sangre de la nariz. Hermione se dirigió a la siguiente celda donde se encontraban Mcnair y Rodolphus Lestrange.

- ¿Cuál es la celda de Marius Black?-repitió.

Rodolphus miró a Dolohov, antes de posar su fría mirada sobre Hermione.

- ¿Porqué tanto interés, sangre sucia?-reprimiendo las ganas de atacarla, sabiendo que sus dos amigos irían a ayudarla y castigarían su imprudencia. Algunos de sus compañeros de celda lo miraron asombrados.

Hermione miró a Harry y dijo algo demasiado temerario.

- Necesitamos algo que ayude a matar a Voldemort.-dijo ella haciendo incapié en las últimas palabras.

Se escucharon murmullos de desaprobación, pero en medio del ruido, Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron que todos los mortífagos dirigían la mirada hacia el mismo lugar, en una celda vacía que se encontraba entre las de Malfoy, Nott, Rabastan y Rookwood. La osadía del comentario de Hermione había provocado el resultado deseado.

- Gracias.-dijo ella mirando a Rodolphus antes de incorporarse a sus amigos, quienes se habían adelantado.

Dieron un vistazo rápido a la celda y Harry se dirigió a una almohada que no parecía como las demás.

- Finite Incantatem-dijo el pelinegro. De pronto, la almohada se convirtió en un guante blanco, de señora de la época. Los mortífagos de todas las celdas, se acercaron a los barrotes de las celdas para tener una mejor vista.

- El guante de Ravenclaw.-dijo Harry enseñándoselo a sus amigos, quienes sonrieron. De pronto, hubo una explosión.

Ron se dirigió raudo hacia una de las ventanas con barrotes.

- Tenemos problemas.-dijo el pelirrojo tenso. Harry y Hermione miraron por los barrotes. El pelinegro apretó aún más el guante.

Un ataque mortífago. Los guardias caían muertos bajo la maldición imperdonable del rayo verde.

- Debemos marcharnos.-dijo Ron.

Harry estaba en estado de shock. "Esto no puede estar sucediendo, no aquí, no ahora."

- Aunque nos hubieran visto, no creo que la maldición pueda pasar a través de los barrotes.-dijo Hermione hablando con urgencia, sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

- No podemos marcharnos por el mismo camino que hemos venido ya que estaríamos muy cerca de los mortífagos ¿no crees Harry?-dijo Ron.-¿Harry?

Harry parpadeó todavía afectado por la surrealista situación. Pero tenía que centrarse. Ellos no habían llegado tan lejos para desaparecer en Azkaban.

- Es la única salida.-dijo el pelinegro intentando que su voz no sonase temblorosa.-Pero tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de aquí sin que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Se escucharon unas risas a su alrededor, entonces recordaron que no estaban solos y que los mortífagos estaban escuchando toda la conversación.

- Muy facil ¿verdad?-dijo uno de ellos mofándose.

- No saben que estamos aquí.-dice Hemione en voz alta haciendo caso omiso a las risas de los mortífagos.-Si pudiéramos llegar a las celdas de abajo, podríamos camuflarnos de nuevo con el hechizo.

- Y cuando estén destrozando las cerraduras de las celdas para liberar a sus compañeros, podremos escapar.-siguió Ron entendiendo el plan de su amiga.

- Es nuestra única posibilidad.-dijo Harry.

- Entonces no tenéis ninguna.-dijo Lucius Malfoy desde detrás de Ron.-Seis de vosotros contra doce de nosotros en el Departamento de Misterios es muy diferente de la actualidad, Potter. Pero no puedes pensar realmente que tres de vosotros podrán escapar cuando todos nuestros compañeros están atacando la prisión. Este es nuestro territorio, Potter.

- Bien.-intervino Hermione.-Entonces cuando finalmente consigamos escapar, podrá tragarse sus palabras, señor Malfoy.

Malfoy gruñó, pero antes de que pudiese replicar, se escuchó un enorme ruido.

- ¡Están dentro!-dijo Harry.-¡Tenemos que llegar a otro pabellón diferente! ¡Ahora, correr!

Los tres amigos corrieron raudos, podían oir los gritos de los mortífagos. No sólo los que estaban abajo, sino que los que se encontraban arriba advertían a sus compañeros de la presencia del trío, para que les fuera más fácil interceptarlos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione descendieron los dos últimos pisos. Esperaron en silencio, sin atreverse a respirar. Agarraron fuertemente las varitas por si los veían y tenían que luchar. Contuvieron el aliento cuando escucharon la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange fuera de las puertas del pabellón.

- ¡Ese guardia ya está muerto! ¡Amycus, Alecto, Greyback! ¡Vamos! ¡Draco!

Harry, Ron y Hermione se tensaron cuando Draco Malfoy respondió a la voz de Bellatrix.

- ¡Estoy aquí, tía Bellatrix!

- Tu padre está arriba, Draco.

Draco y los otros mortífagos subieron las escaleras, y el Trío de Oro deseaba interiormente que no viesen la celda vacía donde estaban escondidos ni escuchasen las advertencias de los mortífagos que habían visto antes. Tan pronto como Bellatrix se perdió de la vista de los jóvenes magos, se deslizaron fuera del pabellón y corrieron lo más rápida y silenciosamente posible.

- ¡Stupefy!-gritó un hombre.

Harry esquivó el hechizo de pura chiripa. Al mirar quien le había atacado, descubrió que se trataba de Greyback, quien había lanzado el hechizo desde una de las ventanas. Greyback siguió lanzando hechizos a Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero ellos era más rápidos en esquivarlos. Uno de los hechizos dirigido por el mortífago, golpeó las piedras. Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron intentando esquivar los hechizos que les lanzaban tres mortífagos que les estaban persiguiendo. Cuando el Trío de Oro llegó a la puerta, la cerró tras de sí. El Trío de Oro se congeló cuando observaron el resto del túnel, tenían una ligera idea del camino que debían seguir para escapar, pero nunca creyeron que hubiese tantos enemigos siguiéndoles. Se admitieron a sí mismos que Lucius Malfoy tenía razón. El Trío Dorado pegó un salto cuando escucharon un gran estruendo detrás de ellos. Harry miró el guante de Ravenclaw, era muy pequeño para su brazo, pero tal vez...

- ¡Hermione!-dijo Harry.-¡Ponte este guante, rápido! Tenemos que controlar el túnel para escapar cuanto antes y la única forma de hacerlo es utilizar los poderes del guante.

- ¿Qué?-dijo Hermione con miedo.-¿Cómo?

- No lo sé.-respondió Harry.-Piensa que se trata de la maldición Imperius.

Hermione se pusó el guante, la verdad es que encajaba perfectamente en su mano. Otro ruido se escuchó a través de la puerta.

- Haz un Patronum a la puerta y mantenlo el mayor tiempo posible.-le dijo Harry a Ron.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!-dijo Ron lanzando un haz de luz sobre la puerta.

- ¡Hermione!-dijo Harry.-Se están acercando. Di al guante que abra un camino para nosotros.

Hermione asintió y cerró los ojos, su entrecejo estaba fruncido, señal de que se estaba concentrando, alzó la mano del guante. Harry echó un vistazo rápido a Ron y se giró a Hermione.

- ¡Vamos, Hermione!-dijo el pelinegro.-Puedes hacerlo.

Hermione sintió como el guante se ceñía a su muñeca, abrió los ojos y vió un camino despejado.

- ¡Ron!-gritó Harry.-Después de la siguiente explosión, retírate.

Ron asintió y cuando sintió como los mortífagos lanzaban otro hechizo intentando derribar la puerta, se retiró inmediatamente.

- ¡Ahora!-gritó Harry.-¡CORRER!

Harry agarró la mano libre de Hermione y empezó a correr con ella. A medida que pasaban, el laberinto iba retomando su aspecto original. Los mortífagos tendrían que buscar la salida de ese laberinto, sin embargo, Harry, Ron y Hermione ya estaban cerca de la salida. Aunque estaban muy cansados y sin energía, se obligaron a avanzar. Al fin llegaron a la puerta de madera, Ron la abrió y los tres salieron por ella. Hermione se quitó el guante de Ravenclaw y junto con sus amigos, corrieron hacia su escondite en la aldea. Una vez allí, tiraron todas sus pertenecias en las bolsas sin fondo que habían comprado en la tienda de los Gemelos Weasley, incluyendo las notas y las imágenes que habían puesto en la pared. Los guardias que vigilaban la prisión de Azkaban estaban muertos y los mortífagos destruirían la prisión con el fin de encontrar a los tres jóvenes Gryffindors. Tuvieron que huir, una vez más. A medida que corría por el camino a la aldea, los jóvenes magos podían escuchar el ruido y las explosiones tras de sí, cuando vieron que se habían alejado un poco de los muggles y que no los veían, se aparecieron en un lugar que esperaban que los mortífagos los buscarían: Knockturn Alley.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

La señora Weasley se puso histérica cuando la Orden se reunió en Hallowen. Varios miembros de la Orden habían intentado mandar cartas a Harry, Hermione y Ron, pero las lechuzas siempre volvían con las mismas cartas porque no habían podido encontrar a los destinatarios. Una de las lechuzas trajo una carta quemada, lo que les recordó a un pequeño pueblo que había cerca de Azkaban.

- ¡Azkaban y el pueblo fue destruido!-sollozaba la señora Weasley.-¡Los mortífagos se escaparon! ¡Los guardias están muertos! ¡Lo dijo el profeta! ¡Y ellos no dan señales de vida!

- El que no hayan dado señales de vida no significa que hayan sido capturados.-dijo Remus intentando sosegar un poco los ánimos, mas no lo consiguió.-Todos los muertos han sido identificados.

- ¿Y SI HAN SIDO CAPTURADOS Y LLEVADOS ANTE EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO?-decía la señora Weasley histérica.

- Lo conocemos.-dijo firmemente Mcgonagall.-Si Voldemort los hubiese matado, lo habría echo publicar en todos los periódicos y todo el mundo lo sabría a estas alturas.

La señora Weasley asintió levemente antes de volver a sollozar. Mcgonagall miraba a Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley y su hija Ginny llorar desconsoladamente, al igual que varios miembros de la Orden, mientras intentaba inutilmente, convencerse de sus palabras, dándose esperanzas de que sus tres estudiantes favoritos, estaban vivos.

* * *

- LOS VÍSTEIS.-gritaba Voldemort.-LOS VÍSTEIS Y LOS CAPTURÁSTEIS. ¡CRUCIO!-apuntaba a cada uno de los mortífagos, que se retorcieron en el suelo con un grito de dolor. Cuando quitó la maldición, los mortífagos se pusieron en pie como si nada hubiese ocurrido y murmuraron disculpas. Voldemort se sentó en el trono de la sala y apoyó la cabeza con gesto cansino.-¿Qué pasó?

Dolohov se quitó su máscara y dió un pasó al frente, tenía una pequeña herida en la nariz provocada por el puñetazo de Hermione. Voldemort alzó una ceja con impaciencia.-Potter, Weasley y Granger vinieron corriendo por el pabellón. Entonces se pararon y Granger me dió un puñetazo en la nariz a través de los barrotes.-Voldemort volvió a levantar una ceja.-Entonces ella preguntó donde se encontraba la antigua celda de Marius Black. Weasley dijo que Granger había utilizado antes el Avada Kedavra, y cuando no respondí a la pregunta, ella me hizo esto.-Dolohov señaló su corte en la nariz y desabotonó algunos botones de su camisa para revelar su cicatriz del pecho.

- Entonces Granger me preguntó a mi.-dijo Rodolphus quitándose su máscara de mortífago.-Pero no me dijeron nada. Encontraron una almohada que transformaron en un guante. Dijeron que era para...-Rodolphus se estremeció ligeramente.-...matarle, mi señor.

Rodolphus y Dolohov retrocedieron un paso cuando vieron la ira en los ojos de Voldemort.

- ¿Tienen el guante de Ravenclaw?-exigió Voldemort.

- Sí, mi señor.-dijo Lucius Malfoy, tenso.

- ¿Qué más dijeron?-dijo Voldemort fijando sus ojos en Malfoy. Usó ligeremency y encontró lo que necesitaba, desde el momento en el que el Trío encontró el guante, hasta cuando los persiguieron a la puerta de madera pero no había ningún rastro del Trío.-¿No habéis encontrado nada en el pueblo?

- No, mi señor.-dijo Bellatrix.-Hemos destruido la aldea, pero no hemos encontrado nada de ellos, salvo...

- ¿Salvo?-dijo Voldemort-¿Salvo qué?

- En una de las casas antiguas del alcantilado.-continuó Bellatrix.-No estamos seguros de si las joyas les pertenecerán a ellos, pero...-Bellatrix sacó del bolsillo algunas joyas y la copa de Huffelpuff.-...lo hemos encontrado en el lavabo más habitable de la casa sumergida en algún tipo de poción.

Voldemort dió un paso adelante y se apoderó de las joyas de Bellatrix. Examinó minuciosamente las joyas hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando: el símbolo de Huffelpuff manchado en cada una de ellas. Los mortífagos se habían acercado para ver las joyas y ahora miraban desde el símbolo de Huffelpuff a su maestro, conteniendo el aliento. Se dispersaron en cuanto Voldemort, con mirada furiosa, dió unos cuantos pasos, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está Nagini?-preguntó Voldemort con un tono que rozaba al pánico.

- Mi señor, cuando fuimos a Azkaban ordenásteis a Snape que la pusiéramos en un sitio seguro.-dijo Draco.

- ¿Dónde está ahora Snape?-exige Voldemort en el mismo tono nervioso.

- Aquí, mi señor.-dijo Snape desde detrás de Draco. Voldemort estaba visiblemente tenso, provocando que los mortífagos estuviesen cada vez más nerviosos.

- Snape, Bellatrix, Lucius, Draco, vosotros venís conmigo para recuperar a Nagini.-gritó Voldemort.-El resto quedaros aquí y matar cualquier cosa que se mueva que no esté marcado.-Voldemort llevó a su pequeño pelotón a la puerta trasera, para desaparecer en el escondite subterráneo. Una vez allí, Voldemort entró sin decir una palabra, Bellatrix y Snape los siguieron, mientras los Malfoy intercambiaban miradas incómodas. Cuando estuvieron dentro, vieron a Voldemort arrodillado frente a Nagini. La serpiente parecía que había sido apuñalada en los ojos, pero que milagrósamente vivía. Voldemort cerró la herida en silencio.

- No van a conseguir destruir los demás.-dijo Voldemort.-Pero...si Nagini ha sobrevivido hay al menos una leve esperanza.

Los mortífagos intercambiaron miradas.

- ¿Para qué, mi señor?-preguntó Snape cautelosamente. Voldemort les miró.

* * *

- Esta vez ha estado cerca.-dijo Ron. Él, Harry y Hermione estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol en el escondite subterráneo de los mortífagos. Habían conseguido escapar por los pelos. Apenas se movían e intentaban escuchar la conversación entre Voldemort y Bellatrix, Snape y los Malfoy.

Voldemort les estaba contando a sus más fieles seguidores, la historia de como había creado los Horcruxes. Se preguntaba como Dumbledore había conseguido averiguarlo y si esa era la misión que les había asignado al Trío de Oro. Él añadió un pedazo de información que ni Harry, Ron ni Hermione conocían. Nagini no podía morir a menos que los otros Horcruxes fueran destruidos. Instantes después, Voldemort salió de la guarida y los mortífagos desaparecieron.

- ¿Pero no hemos destruido los demás Horcruxes?-preguntó Hermione. Anoche quemamos el guante, fue el último antes de venir a asesinar a Nagini.

- El diario, el medallón, el anillo, la copa, el guante, Nagini y Voldemort.-Harry enumeró la lista de Horcruxes que Dumbledore le había dado.-¿Qué hicimos mal?

Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza y se encogieron de hombros.

- Salgamos de aquí antes de que vuelva.-dijo Ron. Harry asintió.

Después del ataque a Azkaban, Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron sus capuchas y se dirigieron a una pequeña posada en Knockturn Alley bajo los nombres de Xym, Neal y Claire. Habían encontrado fácilmente a Nagini cuando fueron a por lechuzas para mandar un par de cartas a la Orden, y Harry reconoció los siseos de la serpiente que pedía a gritos a Voldemort y a sus enmascaradas mascotas.

Los tres Gryffindors tenían que tener especial cuidado en regresar al callejón, pues era Hallowen y algunos magos vendían lobos y otras peligrosas criaturas mágicas por las calles. El trío entró en el local y se dirigió a su habitación.

La habitación era pequeña, con dos camas individuales, una pequeña mesa con una silla, un estrecho cuarto de baño, y un mini-bar. Apenas podían moverse libremente de lo pequeña que era la habitación. Para comer tenían un poco de pan, nueces, y medio tazón de leche que Ron había robado del Callejón Diagon, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Pero sabían que necesitaban encontrar agua y alimentos, pero eso era demasiado difícil ahora que todo el mundo había leído la entrevista publicada en El Profeta. Mientras comían algunos frutos secos, pensaban en porque su plan había fallado.

- La única respuesta posible es que uno de los Horcruxes no fuera debidamente destruido.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Pero cuál?-preguntó Ron.

- Vi parte del alma de Voldemort morir en el Diario de Tom Riddle.-dijo Harry.-Y el anillo lo destruyó Dumbledore.

- El guante fue quemado completamente.-dijo Ron.-Y Voldemort dijo que la copa de Huffelpuff fue destruido, aunque no las joyas que había en ella.

- Eso sólo deja el relicario.-dijo Hermione.-Pero RAB lo destruyó.

Harry la miró.

- No.-dijo sentándose en una de las camas y cogiendo la nota de RAB de su bolsa sin fondo.-Dijo que él lo destruyó. No sabemos lo que sucedió realmente. Quiero decir, él tuvo que encontrar el medallón por sí mismo y beberse la poción que casi mató a Dumbledore, ¿pero qué pasaría si hubiera muerto en el intento?

- Entonces ¿dónde está el medallón?-pregutó Hermione.

- Probablemente donde fue visto por última vez.-contestó Harry.-Pero sin más información, vamos a tenerlo difícil para encontrarlo.

- Bueno, tenemos que intentarlo.-dijo Hermione.-No tenemos otra opción, sobre todo ahora que Voldemort sabe lo que estamos haciendo. Si él descubre el verdadero medallón antes que nosotros, entonces nunca vamos a poder destruirle.

- Entonces averiguaremos quien es RAB y que hizo con el medallón.-dijo Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Harry soñaba con volver a la casa de los Dursley. Al menos tendría un techo y comida. ¡Merlín! ¡Qué hambre tenía! Extrañaba cuando Hedwig picoteaba la ventana cada vez que traía correo y no podía entrar porque estaba cerrada, los gritos del tío Vernon, cuando él mismo abría la ventana y la dejaba pasar, la acariciaba su hermoso plumaje disculpándose del injusto trato que le estaban dando, y Hedwig le picoteaba ligeramente el dedo, como si quisiera reconfortarlo por algo.  
¿Porqué cuando pensaba esto se daba cuenta de que había ruido en la habitación?  
Harry parpadeó y se giró de lado. Observó a Hermione y a Ron en la otra cama, también tenían los ojos abiertos, intentando localizar la fuente del ruido. Harry escuchó de nuevo el ruido y miró arriba de la cama de Hermione y Ron, había una lechuza que intentaba entrar en la habitación.  
Ron se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana. La lechuza voló y aterrizó en el regazo de Hermione. Ella miró a los muchachos.  
- Ya podemos escribir a los demás.-dijo Ron frotándose los ojos. ¿Porqué lo habían tenido que despertar? Con lo agustito que estaba durmiendo con Hermione.-Al fin podremos pedir que nos envíen alimentos.

- ¡ARTHUR! ¡GINNY! ¡ESTÁN VIVOS!-gritó la señora Weasley cuando abrió la carta y reconoció la letra de su hijo menor.-Enviaron otra carta.-el señor Weasley y Ginny corrieron a la cocina cuando la olla empezó a hervir. La señora Weasley estaba temblando, pero leyó la carta en voz alta.

_Hola a todos:_  
_Sentimos no haber escrito durante un largo tiempo, pero tuvimos que avandonar nuestro escondite cuando fuimos atacados por los mortífagos. Por lo tanto, no enviéis más cartas a la Llanura del León. Pronto tendremos que volver a cambiar de escondite._  
_Os escribiremos cuando estemos en un sitio seguro. No os preocupéis, estamos bien._  
_Os queremos,_  
_Ron, Hermione, Harry._

_PD: ¿Os importaría enviarnos alimentos? Trajimos dinero con nosotros, pero como todo el mundo está pendiente de nuestros movimientos desde que salió la entrevista en El Profeta, no podemos hacer muchas compras. Enviadlos a Xym, Neal y Claire en el Hideout´s motel._

Cuando la señora Weasley terminó de leer la carta, miró a Ginny que se había dirigido a la cocina a sacar toda la comida que había.  
- Ginny, no podemos enviar tanto.-dijo el señor Weasley, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija.-Tenemos que ser discretos ¿recuerdas? El paquete no puede ser muy grande y no deberíamos utilizar más de dos lechuzas en enviar los alimentos. Podemos enviar más cuando cambien de escondite.  
- ¡Malditos mortífagos!-dijo la señora Weasley reeleyendo la carta.-¡Malditos sean! ¡Destruyeron el pueblo! ¿Dónde estarán escondidos ahora? ¿Dónde irán? Arthur, quiero que regresen.-la señora Weasley sollozó fuertemente y se abrazó a su marido, Ginny se unió al abrazo.  
- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-susurró Ginny.-¿Sabíais que Harry y yo estuvimos saliendo?  
- ¡Ginny!-la señora Wealey contuvo la respiración.-Os vimos bailar en la boda, estábais muy juntitos. Fred, George y Ron parecían saber algo, pero...  
- ¿Le amas?-preguntó el señor Weasley. Ginny asintió.  
- Rompimos en el funeral de Dumbledore porque quería protegerme.-susurró Ginny sollozando.-Pero...  
- Ginny.-dijo la señora Weasley abrazándola, sabiendo lo que intentaba decir ella.  
- Le sigo amando.-confesó Ginny dejando escapar un fuerte sollozo.

- ¡Nos enviaron comida!-dijo Harry. Hermione y Ron aparecieron rápidamente. Dos lechuzas traían varios paquetes de comida, y tres cartas, para cada uno de ellos. El Trío de Oro cogió las cartas. Harry leyó la suya en voz alta:

_Hola, chicos:_

_¿Cómo estáis? Os enviamos comida tal y como nos pedísteis. Esto debería bastar hasta que cambiéis de escondite. Sabemos que la Llanura del León fue atacada y que se encontraba en un pueblecito cerca de Azkaban. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacíais allí? ¡Pensábamos que estábais muertos! Al igual que todos los guardias de la prisión. ¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupados que estábamos, especialmente ahora que todos los mortífagos han escapado? Más os vale tener cuidado. Exijo que me contéis ahora mismo lo que estáis haciendo, porque estáis cometiendo demasiadas imprudencias. Por favor, escribir pronto._

_Con cariño;_  
_Molly Weasley y Dobby._

- ¡Maldita sea! No han descubierto que estábamos allí.-dijo Ron refiriéndose al comentario de su madre.-Pero no podemos contarles nada para que no se arriesguen demasiado.  
- ¿Y si buscamos a RAB en la memoria de Kreacher?-preguntó Hermione.-Una vez lo escuché murmurar esas siglas.

Cuando El Trío de Oro entró en Grimmauld Place, contuvieron el aliento y también las lágrimas. La muerte de Sirius sería difícil de olvidar para todos, especialmente para Harry. Aunque la casa se la dejó su padrino en su herencia, Harry nunca regresó desde su muerte. Todavía se culpaba de la muerte de Sirius, y ahora que estaba allí de nuevo, sentía que se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento. Hermione y Ron estaban detras de Harry. Dirigió la mirada hacia la habitación intentando no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Vió un viejo libro: Ritos mágicos, por Nicholas Flamel. El libro tenía un trozo de pergamino que sobresalía en un ángulo raro. Harry parpadeó y Hermione y Ron lo miraron un poco asustados.  
- ¿Ha vuelto a pasar?-preguntó Ron.-¿Escuchaste la voz de nuevo?  
- No.-dijo Harry negando con la cabeza y concentrándose en lo que había visto.-Ví un libro de Nicholas Flamel en la mesilla, debe de ser algo que Kreacher guardó.  
- Harry, lo que te causa estos episodios da miedo.-dijo Hermione nerviosamente.-La última vez que escuchaste voces, había un basilisco en Hogwarts y la última vez que viste cosas, era Voldemort usando Legilimency.  
- Lo sé.-dijo Harry.-Pero tengo que ir a comprobarlo. Además, cuando Voldemort utilizó la Legilimency conmigo, la cicatriz me ardía como si me quemasen con fuego. Pero la sensación que he tenido ahora ha sido muy distinta...me sentía seguro.  
Hermione frunció el ceño.  
- Intentemos que Kreacher abra el ático.-dijo Harry.-Ningún miembro de la Orden lo ha conseguido.  
Los tres amigos pasaron el cuadro de la señora Black, que estaba gritando, insultando y maldiciendo y se dirieron a una puerta que siempre había estado candada. Ron se giró a sus amigos con la mano en la manilla de la puerta.  
- El guante de Ravenclaw sería útil ahora.-dijo Ron.  
- Tiene que haber alguna manera de abrirla.-dijo Hermione examinando la puerta. Harry la imitó.  
- Sirius me dejó la casa en su testamento.-dijo Harry.-¡Kreacher, ven aquí!  
¡Pop!  
Kreacher apareció a los pies de su amo. El Trío de Oro se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo, pues ahora que los mortífagos habían escapado, ellos pensaban que el elfo estaría con Bellatrix Lestrange o Narcisa Malfoy, porque eran los amos que Kreacher prefería. Sin embargo, pertenecía a Harry a pesar de que ahora todos los mortífagos sabían que ellos estaban tras los Horcruxes. Pero Harry sabía que Kreacher no podía revelar ninguna información que él le prohibiese, aún así, llamarle era un verdadero riesgo.  
- Kreacher, abre esta puerta.-ordenó Harry. El elfo amplió los ojos como si no diese crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.  
- ¿Porqué deseas que abra la puerta?-preguntó Kreacher.-¿Porqué me llamas de nuevo? ¿Porqué la Sangre sucia, Weasley y tú estáis aquí?  
- ¡No la insultes!-gritaron Harry y Ron.  
- Quiero a la ama Bellatrix.-se lamentaba Kreacher.  
- Sirius te dejó a mi cargo, Kreacher.-dijo Harry friamente.-Yo soy tu amo, no Bellatrix. Ella mató a Sirius.  
Kreacher le miró, después bajó las orejas y puso cara de cachorrito abandonado antes de dirigirse a Hermione.  
- ¿Oye como le habla a Kreacher, señorita?-preguntó Kreacher con fingida amabilidad.-Usted odia cuando alguien habla así a Kreacher, usted me protege.  
- Su amo te dió una orden, Kreacher.-dijo Hermione fríamente.  
- ¡Maldita sangre sucia!-gritó Kreacher.-No tienes ningún derecho a entrar en esta casa, ni tampoco tienes ningún derecho de entrar en esta casa, tú...  
- ¡KREACHER ABRE ESTA PUERTA!-gritó Harry.-Y si insultas a Hermione una vez más, le dejaré fuera de la casa.  
Kreacher puso una mano en la puerta, refunfuñando e hizo que salieran chispas de la manija, después se retiró. Harry se acercó y abrió la puerta. Kreacher puso cara de asco cuando El Trío de Oro entró en esa puerta.  
- ¿Porqué entráis ahí?-susurró Kreacher.-¿Para robar lo más preciado de mis amos? Traidores de sangre, no sois más que eso.  
- Kreacher, espéranos en el dormitorio principal.-ordenó Harry. Kreacher puso cara de indignación antes de desaparecer.  
Ron observaba un álbum de fotos. Hermione se acercó a él con una enorme caja de cartón cubierta de polvo. Harry se acercó a ellos y abrió la caja. Estaba llena de libros antiguos, material escolar; empezaron a clasificarlos en busca de alguna pista que pudiesen conducirlos a RAB.  
- La última vez que encontramos un libro, se trataba de uno de magia negra que pertenecía a Voldemort.-dijo Hermione.  
- El libro que buscamos fue escrito por Nicholas Flamel.-dijo Harry.-Él fue un amigo de Dumbledore. ¿Porqué los magos oscuros tienen interés en hechizar libros?  
Ron le siguió la broma, pero Hermione se mantuvo en silencio.  
- Creo que estamos a punto de descubrirlo.-dijo Harry cogiendo un libro con la cubierta púrpura en la que se distinguía el título: Ritos mágicos por Nicholas Flamel. El libro tenía un trozo de pergamino sobresaliendo, al igual que en su visión.  
- Parece una nota.-dijo Hermione.  
- Es una conversación entre dos personas.-dijo Harry.-Probablemente escritas en una clase aburrida.  
Ron y Hermione se pusieron a ambos lados del pelinegro para observar mejor la nota. Una de las dos caligrafías les resultó extrañamente familiar.

**_¿Estás segura que el medallón era de RAB?_**  
**_Te mostré la nota, lo viste por tí mismo._**  
**_Lo sé, simplemente no puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto._**  
**_Lo hiciste una vez, ahora tenemos que volverlo a hacer._**  
**_No deberíamos, el Glitch se describe perfectamente en el libro de Flamel._**  
**_Nadie debería recordar nada hasta que yo regrese._**  
**_Oh, claro ¿intentas que no sea un shock para todo el mundo? El misterioso RAB destruyó el medallón de Slytherin, el último Horcruxe porque se hizo amigo de una hija de muggles a pesar de que la amistad entre ella y un mortífago está completamente prohibida, pero que ella se encargó de convencerle cuando él cursaba su séptimo año en Hogwarts._**  
**_RAB y Hermione Granger. Ojalá pudiese ver las caras de Harry y Ron._**

Harry, Ron y Hermione apartaron la vista de la nota, parecían que les había caido un jarro de agua fría.  
- Hermione.-dijo Harry atónito.-La persona que ayudó a RAB a destruir el Horcruxe fuiste tú.  
Hermione seguía en estado de shock, incapaz de reaccionar. Ron la miraba horrorizado, Harry abrió el libro para ver a quien pertenecía.  
Propiedad de Regulus Acturus Black.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¿Regulus Black y yo?-susurró Hermione en estado de shock sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.-¿En las mismas clases? ¿Escribiéndonos notas? ¿Cómo es posible?

- Sirius me dijo que Regulus era un mortífago.-dijo Harry.-Los mortífagos lo mataron cuando él los traicionó.

- Eso fue hace años.-dijo Ron.-¿Cómo pudo haber conocido a Hermione si ella ni siquiera había nacido?

Hermione cerró el libro en el que habían encontrado las notas de Regulus y ella.

- En las notas él mencionó algo sobre el Glitch del libro de Nicholas Flamel.-dijo Hermione.-Voy a ver si encuentro algo.

- ¿Cómo sabía lo del falso Horcruxe?-preguntó Harry revisando las notas.-¿Qué significa esto de cuándo vuelvas?

- Esto es muy raro.-dijo Ron.-Es como si hubieses utilizado un giratiempo.

- Eso no es posible.-dijo Hermione revisando el libro de Ritos mágicos.-Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para esto. ¡Aquí! Según este libro, para utilizar el Glitch necesitas un giratiempo. Puedes viajar hacia el pasado tantos años, siglos o décadas como quieras, pero una vez allí, no puedes volver, tienes que adaptarte a las condiciones de la época y hacer vida normal. Este hechizo fue descubierto por Harmony Garus Glitch, quien viajó 40 años atrás. Según esto, el ministro de magia confiscó el hechizo en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio porque este hechizo era demasiado peligroso.

- Es decir, que esa es la puerta que no pudimos abrir.-dijo Harry con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la noticia.

- Eso es de lo que debo de estar hablando en la nota con Regulus.-dijo Hermione.-Es lo único que tiene sentido de toda esta situación. De alguna manera tengo que conseguir realizar el Garus Glitch, viajar en el tiempo hacia la época en la que Regulus cursaba su séptimo año y pedirle ayuda para destruir el Horcruxe. Eso puede explicar porque no pudimos matar a Nagini, porque aunque el Horcruxe haya sido destruido en el pasado, yo todavía sigo en el presente, por lo que la acción de destruir el Horcruxe todavía no ha pasado en el pasado y no pasará hasta que viaje con el Garus Glitch.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que esto es como una especie de profecía?-dijo Harry.

- Exactamente.-dijo Hermione.-En realidad el viaje al pasado es mi futuro, si no viajo allí, nunca se destruiría el Horcrux en el presente y Voldemort nunca podría ser derrotado.

- ¡Pero es peligroso!-dijo Ron asustado.-Además, según esto nunca podrías volver. Con razón el Ministerio lo prohibió.

- Eso nunca nos había importado antes.-dijo Hermione con actitud pasota.-Y es la única manera de derrotar a Voldemort.

Ron estaba desesperado ¿cómo hacerla entrar en razón? No quería que se fuera ¿es que no veía que la necesitaba junto a él? ¿Qué la amaba? ¿Qué hacer para que se quedara junto a él? Estaba harto de todo eso. Sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia ella y la agarró de las muñecas sin llegar a lastimarla, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Observó la dulzura de sus ojos marrones, tan cálidos, tan hermosos...como toda ella.

- Hermione estamos hablando de violar la ley, romper las reglas.-dijo Ron totalmente desesperado, intentando que viese el lado racional de la situación.-Además de que todo el mundo nos está buscando, ¿enserio quieres viajar desde la segunda guerra mágica hasta la mitad de la primera?

- Sí.-dijo Hermione firmemente.-Si es la única forma de salvar al mundo de Voldemort, lo haré.

- Entonces vamos contigo.-dijo Ron seriamente.

- Las notas hablan de mi, lo siento pero debo ir sola, no podéis acompañarme porque Harry es exactamente igual que su padre y si viaja él en vez de hacerlo yo, podría cambiar el rumbo de la historia. Ron, tú no puedes viajar al pasado en mi lugar porque podrías provocar que tus padres no te tuviesen.

Ron la miraba desesperado ¿es que se había vuelto loca? Harry todavía estaba en shock ¿de verdad ella quería eso? Si lo hacía, nunca volvería con ellos.

- Entonces ¿cómo vas a poder conseguir entrar en el Garus Glitch?-dijo Harry intentando ignorar la horrible sensación que le oprimía el pecho.

- ¿ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCO, HARRY?-gritó Ron.-¿CÓMO PUEDES PERMITÍRSELO? ¡ES UNA LOCURA!

- ¡Cálmate, Ron!-dijo Hermione.

- ¿QUÉ ME CALME?-gritó Ron.-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA? ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE QUE NO VAS A VOLVER A ESTE TIEMPO.

- Lo sé.-dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.-Pero comprende...intenta comprender...que si no lo hago...Voldemort ganará...y todos nuestros esfuerzos por derrotarle habrán sido en vano.-dijo sollozando. Harry y Ron la abrazaron rápidamente.

- ¡Perdóname!-dijo Ron, secándola las lágrimas con un dedo.-Pero no quiero que te pase nada.

- Lo entiendo, Ron.-dijo Hermione.-Yo también estoy asustada y triste, porque sé que no voy a volver a veros...pero una guerra conlleva sacrificios, eso nos lo enseñó Dumbledore, que en paz descanse. Y puede que este sea un sacrificio pequeño para todos si lo comparamos con las muertes que podremos evitar una vez hayamos destruido a Voldemort. Pensar en todos los que han dado su vida para ayudarnos: empezando por James y Lily Potter, los padres de Neville, Cedric, Sirius y Dumbledore, son víctimas de la guerra que se han sacrificado por ayudarnos, por salvarnos la vida cuando creimos que era nuestro fin. No dejemos que su sacrificio sea en vano, chicos, sé que estáis asustados, yo también lo estoy, pero pensar en las consecuencias que podría acarrear si no lo hacemos. Empezando porque tenemos poco tiempo y Voldemort nos está buscando para acabar con nosotros para hacerse el amo del universo y matar a todos los muggles y "sangres sucias". ME NIEGO ha dejar a mis padres a merced de ese tío, ME NIEGO a aceptar que todos nuestros esfuerzos que hemos echo desde que empezamos Hogwarts con 11 años sean en vano, ME NIEGO a aceptar el hecho de que este mundo no tiene salvación porque él ganará tarde o temprano, ME NIEGO a dejarme matar si puedo evitarlo. Voy a viajar al pasado, destruir el medallón y rehacer el pasado. Nos merecemos una vida mejor, una infancia feliz.-dijo mirando a Harry.-Personas que DEBERÍAN estar vivas, ahora están muertas y ME NIEGO rotundamente a dejar que eso vuelva a pasar.

- Hermione...-dijo Harry abrazándola fuertemente.

- Shhh...-la intentaba consolar Ron.-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres...te apoyaremos. Pero quiero que sepas que me sigue pareciendo una locura.

- Gracias, chicos.-dijo Hermione.

- Por cierto ¿cómo hacemos para entrar?-preguntó Harry.

- Desde que ocurrió la batalla contra los mortífagos en el Departamento de Misterios en nuestro quinto año han reforzado la seguridad del Ministerio.-dijo Ron.

- Tiene que haber alguna manera de entrar.-dijo Hermione pensativa.

- ¿Entrar en dónde, señorita?-dijo Kreacher detrás de los tres chicos. Harry, Ron y Hermione pegaron un brinco del susto.

- No es de tu incumbencia, Kreacher.-dijo Harry fríamente.-Te prohíbo que digas que nos has visto y que comentes lo que has escuchado. Ahora vuelve con Bellatrix si quieres o haz lo que te de la gana.

* * *

Era de noche cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron a su escondite en Knocktun Alley, pero aunque estuviesen exhaustos, ninguno pudo pegar ojo. ¿Cómo conseguirían burlar la seguridad del Ministerio para que Hermione entrara en el Garus Glitch? Ninguno de ellos quería dormir, sólo querían aprobechar el tiempo que les quedaba con la muchacha. Los tres se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon un ruido en la habitación.

- ¿Kreacher?-preguntó Harry.-¿Qué haces aquí?

- La ama Bellatrix ordenó a Kreacher traer un regalo para el amo Harry y sus amigos.-explicó el elfo con los ojos brillantes de maldad.

- ¿Te envió Bellatrix?-preguntó Hermione, ansiosa.-¿Pero cómo..?

- El amo Harry le prohibió a Kreacher hablar de la conversación que el amo tuvo con sus amigos, como tal cumplí sus órdenes.-continuó el elfo.-Sin embargo, la ama Bellatrix adivinó que Kreacher había estado con el amo Harry y el ama le ordenó a Kreacher llevar un regalo al amo Harry. Kreacher no podía rechazar una orden que podría favorecer a su amo, por lo tanto, decidí traer el obsequio.-Kreacher agarraba un cristal que empezó a brillar con una luz violeta. Hermione pegó un chillido.

- ¡Harry!-dijo Hermione.-¡Es un espejo delator! ¡Ellos saben nuestra posición!

- ¡Mecago en la ostia!-dijo Harry fuera de sí. A continuación, agarró un calcetín y se lo entregó a Kreacher.-¡Estás despedido!

Acto seguido, Harry, Ron y Hermione agarraron lo que pudieron y salieron de la habitación. Dejaron mucha indumentaria en la habitación, pero no podían detenerse a recogerla porque cada segundo que pasaba podría ser la diferencia entre huir para salvarse o que les cogieran y los mataran. Cuando El Trío de Oro quiso salir de la posada, tropezaron con dos hombres y los cinco cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Diablos, mira por donde..!-dijo uno de los hombres.-¡Hey! Pero si son ellos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, asustados, voltearon a mirar al hombre, y se encontraron frente a una cámara de fotos. Se trataba de un paparazzi.

- ¿Cuántas personas van a encontrarnos esta noche?-preguntó Ron con sarcasmo cubriéndose la mano con una cara y tapando a Hermione.

- ¡Ignóralo!-gritó Harry.-¡Sólo corre!

Harry, Ron y Hermione corrían todo lo que podían, mientras los paparazzi hacían fotos como descosidos, pero ahora no podían pararse a pensar en eso. Sólo pensaban en seguir corriendo porque ahora los mortífagos tenían su ubicación. Estaban demasiado cansados para aparecerse, y el Autobús Noctámbulo sería demasiado obvio, por lo que tenían que salir de ahí como podían. Harry hizo aparecer con su varita su Saeta de Fuego, y Ron hizo aparecer su Nimbus 2001 que le regalaron Fred y George.

- Hermione, ven conmigo.-dijo Harry sabiendo que él llevaría mejor a Hermione que Ron.

Tan pronto como el Trío llegó a una zona abierta del Callejón Diagon, montaron en sus escobas y emprendieron el vuelo. Cuando volaron por encima de Gringotts, un hechizo rojo pasó rozando la cabeza de Ron. Harry y Ron empezaron a hacer maniobras como si se tratase de un partido de quidditch, Hermione se agarró fuertemente a la cintura del Niño que Vivió y miró hacia abajo. Había por lo menos 50 mortífagos lanzándoles hechizos. ¡Menos mal que Harry podía esquivarlos con facilidad gracias a sus entrenamientos con el equipo de quidditch! Los mortífagos continuaron atacándoles, pero El Trío de Oro tenía ventaja en el aire y consiguieron perderlos cuando volaron por encima de un bosque.

- ¿Adónde vamos?-gritó Hermione en el oído de Harry con la voz ronca por haber estado chillando hechizos de defensa. Pero Harry no pudo responder, porque él tampoco lo sabía.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¿Knockturn Alley?"-preguntó la señora Weasley sentada en una silla en el despacho de Mcgonagall, quien había convocado una reunión de emergencia después de haber visto las fotos de Harry, Ron y Hermione en El Profeta. La señora Weasley había ido corriendo, no le había dado tiempo a cambiarse de ropa, por lo que seguía con el pijama.-¿Y los mortífagos también estaban en esa zona? Primero Azkaban y ahora esto ¿qué están haciendo, Minerva? ¿Qué les dijo Dumbledore?

- No tengo ni idea.-dijo Minerva intentando trasmitir una calma que no sentía.-Supongo que están haciendo lo que cualquiera de nosotros haría.

- Sus escondites no son ilógicos.-dijo Remus asustado de la mirada de reproche que le dirigió la señora Weasley.-Escogieron esos lugares porque pensaron que nadie los encontraría, sólo han tenido mala suerte.

- ¿Mala suerte?-repitió la señora Weasley indignada.-¿Cuánta mala suerte pueden tener tres niños?

- No son niños, Molly.-dijo Remus.-Tienen la misma edad que nosotros cuando nos unimos a la Orden.

- Formaron el Ejército de Dumbledore hace dos años.-intervino Ginny.-Voldemort le lanzó a Harry la maldición Unforgivable cuando sólo era un bebé. Hermione fue petrificada con doce años cuando se enfrentó con un basilisco. Harry, Ron y Hermione han convatido muchas veces contra Voldemort y siempre han salido victoriosos.

- Ginny.-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a su hija.-Van a estar bien, ya lo verás...

- No, no, no...-sollozaba Ginny.-Incluso si ellos sobreviven, siempre van a estar marcados por el dolor y la muerte de sus seres queridos.

La señora Weasley observó a su hija, nunca la había visto así, tenía demasiado dolor.

- Ellos nos tienen, Ginny.-intervino Remus recordando cuando Arthur Weasley había dicho esas mismas palabras a Molly después de que Voldemort matase a Lily y a James.-Ellos siempre nos tendrán.

*********************

- Ron, vamos a detenernos aquí.-dijo Harry.-Necesitamos descansar. Hermione se va a caer de la escoba si continuamos.

Ron miró a Harry y asintió. Descendieron lentamente, y metieron las escobas en las bolsas sin fondo por si había muggles cerca, aunque ya era demasiado raro ver a tres adolescentes con pijamas caminando por la calle como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Tendremos que encontrar un lugar donde poder cambiarnos de ropa antes de que salga el sol.-dijo Harry.

- Girar a la derecha en la próxima esquina.-dijo Hermione.-Estamos cerca de mi casa y mis padres están de viaje fuera de la ciudad.

- ¿Una auténtica casa?-preguntó Ron ansiosamente.-¿Con muebles, alimento y aseo? Al final la persecución por Knockturn Alley va a servir para algo.

Harry no podía dejar de reir y Hermione esbozó una leve sonrisa. La casa de los Grangers estaba limpia y ordenada, con un ligero olor a vainilla resultado de las velas que había por toda la casa. Hermione puso rápidamente hechizos protectores en todas las puertas y ventanas, mientras Harry y Ron estaban en la cocina haciendo la comida. Hermione se fue a la ducha y se cambió de ropa, después bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Harry y Ron echaron a suertes quien le tocaría ducharse primero. Ganó Harry, por lo que Ron se quedó en la cocina con Hermione. Una vez duchados los tres, empezaron a comer, y cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a los dormitorios, donde se durmieron rápidamente.

*******************

- ¿Porqué no vinieron aquí al principio?-preguntó el hombre de ojos oscuros.-Si ella sabía que sus padres no estarían en casa...

- Entonces no habrían destruido dos Horcruxes.-dijo el otro hombre sabiamente.

- ¿Sabes cuándo regresaran sus padres?

- Todavía tardarán en regresar algunos días. Los mandé fuera del país después de que Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieran recorrer el mundo para destruir los Horcruxes, después de todo, los muggles no se pueden defender muy bien contra la magia.

- Asique sabes donde están.

- No y tampoco lo sabe ella.-respondió el otro hombre rápidamente.

- Supongo que cuanto sepa ella de sus padres y viceversa, será mejor.

- No hay necesidad de causar más preocupación de la necesaria. Ella estará bien, una vez que le contemos todo.

El hombre de ojos oscuros soltó una amarga carcajada.

- ¿Crees enserio que lo conseguirá?-preguntó el hombre de ojos oscuros.

- Esperemos que sí.-respondió el otro hombre.-Por el bien de todos.

*************************

Era domingo por la tarde, Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban algo más descansados, más aseados, más nutridos y mejor vestidos que hace unos días desde que decidieron irse de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Cuando, de repente sintieron como la puerta principal de la casa de los Granger se abría de golpe. El Trío de Oro agarró fuertemente las varitas.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Ron, pero nadie le contestó.

Unos momentos después, sus varitas salieron volando hacia un punto de la habitación, intentaron seguirlas, pero descubrieron que no podían moverse.

- Lamento haber tenido que hacer esto.-dijo Albus Dumbledore con las varitas del Trío de Oro en la mano.-Pero debido a la experiencia que tenéis en duelos, no quería provocar un caos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione lo miraban como si no se pudieran creer que era él, que estaba allí, aunque lo estuvieran viendo con sus propios ojos. Después de un momento, los ojos se les llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡No puede ser!-dijo Harry.-¡Usted no puede estar aquí! ¡Yo le vi morir! ¡Le vi caer de la Torre de Astronomía! ¡Todo el mundo lo vió muerto en el suelo! ¡Estuvimos en su funeral!

- No puedo disculparme lo suficiente por menti a todos, especialmente a vosotros.-dijo Dumbledore.-Tampoco puedo explicar las razones por la que Snape y yo decidimos llevar a cabo esa farsa.

- Snape te mató.-dijo Harry.

- Eso es lo que queríamos que pensárais.-dijo Dumbledore.-Queríamos contároslo, pero teníamos que esperar el momento adecuado, por eso estuvimos en observándoos en la boda de Bill y Fleur, también os estuvimos observando cuando estuvísteis cerca de Azkaban. Queríamos que encontrárais la nota de RAB.

- ¿Cómo dice?-preguntó Harry un segundo antes de que Hermione lanzara un chillido. Harry miró la causa del grito de su amiga, y entonces la ira que sentía empezó a crecer. Severus Snape acababa de surgir detrás de Dumbledore y los miraba a todos con su mirada indiferente.

- ¡TÚ, MONSTRUO!-gritó Hermione cuando se recuperó del shock.-¡YO LE DEFENDÍ CUANDO NADIE MÁS LO HIZO! ¡NOS TRATÓ COMO BASURA PERO AÚN ASÍ CREÍ EN TÍ! ¡EN TU INOCENCIA! ¡PERO NOS TRAICIONASTE A TODOS!

Cuando Hermione se detuvó a respirar un poco, Dumbledore dijo cuidadosamente:

- Hermione, si Severus me hubiera matado en realidad y lo que vísteis no hubiera sido un impostor...

- Desde la primera vez que ví a Harry hacer fácilmente las pociones con el libro del Príncipe Mestizo supe que algo no andaba bien.-lo interrumpió Hermione.-Mientras Harry y Ron se divertían en buscar hechizos y pociones en ese libro, decidí investigar un poco, pero lo único que pude encontrar fue el nombre de Eileen Prince, busqué como una posesa información sobre ella, pero no dió resultado. Luego pasó ese incidente con la maldición Sectusembra, aunque sabía que era magia negra, pero parecía tan inofensiva...

- Hermione...-comenzó Dumbledore.

- Prendí fuego a sus ropas en primer año.-continuó Hermione dirigiéndose a Snape que la miraba con intensidad.-Creí que eras tú quien intentaba tirar a Harry de la escoba, no Quirrel. En segundo año fuí yo quien robó los ingredientes de su despacho para elaborar la poción multijugos para infiltrarnos en la sala común de Slytherin y conseguir información sobre la cámara de los secretos. En tercer año me imaginé la verdad sobre Remus Lupin, al faltar siempre después de la luna llena, pero lo mantuve en secreto. Ese mismo año utilicé el giratiempo con Harry para salvar a Buckbeak y a Sirius. Y en quinto año convencí a Harry para llevar a Umbridge al interior del bosque prohibido y dejarla a merced de los centauros para poder entrar en El Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio.

Snape miraba a Hermione de una manera un tanto extraña, pero ella le seguía mirando desafiante.

- ¿Es suficiente para tí?-preguntó Hermione desafiante.-¿Vas a matarnos ahora?

Harry pudo haber jurado que vió un leve amago de sonrisa en el rostro de Snape antes de que su ex-profesor mirase a Dumbledore.

- Talvez ella pueda manejarlo todo.-dijo Snape. Dumbledore sonrió.

- Ron.-dijo Dumbledore.-Si tienes algo que decir, como tus amigos, hazlo ahora, porque tenemos mucho de lo que hablar y muy poco tiempo.

**************

A pesar de que Dumbledore retiró el hechizo, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el sillón de los Granger, pero la tensión se respiraba en el aire. Dumbledore estaba sentado en el sillón frente a ellos, Snape estaba de pie, detrás de una silla. Dumbledore comenzó a explicar los acontecimientos de la noche del ataque a Hogwarts, hasta que llegó a la parte en la que Harry llamó a la puerta de su despacho para que le hablara de los Horcruxes.

- ¿Cómo pudíste haber sobrevivido esa noche?-preguntó Harry.

- Porque yo no fuí quien murió.-respondió Dumbledore.

- ¿Entonces quién fué el que murió?-preguntó Ron.

- Narcisa Malfoy.-respondió Dumbledore.

- ¿QUÉ?-preguntó El Trío de Oro al unísono.

- Pero si ella realizó el voto irrompible con Severus para proteger a Draco.-respondió Harry.

- El pacto se mantuvo.-explicó Dumbledore.-No en la forma en la que se sugirió desde el primer momento, pero ella pudo cumplir su parte.

Harry, Ron y Hermione lo miraban atónitos, Snape decidió continuar con la historia.

- Decidí hacer el voto irrompible con Narcisa pero sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso con mis palabras, especialmente con Bellatrix presente. Narcisa sabía que El Señor Oscuro estaba utilizando a Draco para castigar a Lucius. También sabía que Draco no era ningún mortífago, por lo tanto, no tenía porque seguir las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Por lo que mi parte del trato pudo hacerse sin problemas.

- Pero había un obstáculo.-dijo Dumbledore.-Tenía que morir. Harry, Narcisa me pidió, a través de Snape, que la Orden protegiera a Draco. Ella se dirigió a Azkaban para comunicárselo a Lucius, pero él se enfadó con ella por haber traicionado a Voldemort.

- Entonces, Lucius le dijo a Draco que su madre les había traicionado.-continuó Snape.-Narcisa habló con Draco y le dijo que ella no aguantaba más, que tenía que suicidarse antes de que la encontrase El Señor Oscuro o alguno de sus seguidores, pero ella no se suicidó, vino a verme y decidió ayudarnos para mantener seguro a Draco, decidió morir en el lugar de Albus.

- Y así conseguir destruir a Voldemort.-dijo Dumbledore.-Voldemort no tenía ni idea de que vosotros sabíais que los Horcruxes existían y os subestimó demasiado. Asumió que con mi muerte no habría ningún problema para lograr manipular a todos. Por eso le dije a Severus que le dijese al Señor Oscuro que yo había muerto, pero en realidad era Narcisa bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos, ella era la que estaba en mi oficina cuando viniste a reunirte conmigo, Harry. Era ella quien estaba en la torre contigo.

- Yo maté a Narcisa.-dijo Snape con una voz que expresaba remordimiento.-Después cogí a Draco y huimos de allí, más tarde le dije que su madre se había suicidado.

- Para asegurarme de que Voldemort creyera que yo había muerto, tuve que dejar que vosotros también lo creyérais.-continuó Dumbledore al borde de las lágrimas.-No tenéis ni idea de lo doloroso que fué para mí causaros tanto dolor, pero era necesario.-Sabía que no abandonaríais, que completaríais la misión aunque estuviéseis solos.-dijo con los ojos llenos de orgullo.-Os hemos estado siguiendo desde el día en que dejásteis la Orden, hemos estado vigilando vuestros pasos y ayudándoos como pudimos, pero la mayor parte del trabajo lo habéis hecho vosotros. Fuí yo quien te proporcionaba las visiones de los lugares en donde estaban los Horcruxes, Harry. Era solo Ligellimency.

- Pero cuando se enteraron de lo de Regulus, no supísteis continuar.-dijo Snape.

- Sentimos no haber podido volver a romper las normas para entrar en el Ministerio.-dijo Hermione con ironía.-Además, no habéis explicado como supísteis sobre Regulus y sobre mí.

- Porque lo vimos en la mente de Kreacher.-dijo Snape indiferente.

- ¿Habéis utilizado Ligellimency con un elfo?-preguntó Hermione alzando un poco la voz.

- Oh, claro.-dijo Snape empezando a mostrar cierta irritación con Hermione.-Me olvidé completamente de los derechos de los elfos domésticos, aunque él no mostrase ningún respeto contigo cuando estuviste en la casa de los Black.

- Severus, Hermione, ya basta.-dijo Dumbledore.-Hermione, no sé lo que te pasa últimamente, pero deberías tranquilizarte un poco. El fuego tiene muchos usos, puede utilizarse de forma benigna, pero también puede ser desastroso si se deja libre, además de que puede ser peligroso. Vas a tener que pensar de qué manera quieres utilizarlo y aún así debes ser capaz de controlarlo. El año al que vas a ir, Hermione, es crucial para todos. Severus todavía está cursando Hogwarts, por lo que no es ningún espía de la Orden.

- Asíque sabéis como puedo acceder al Garus Glitch.-dijo Hermione asintiendo.-Y como puedo convencer a Regulus para que me ayude a destruir el Horcruxe.

- Tenemos una idea.-respondió Dumbledore.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- Podemos entrar en el Ministerio por los pasadizos secretos.-dijo Dumbledore.-No habrá mucha seguridad, porque poca gente los conoce, y para el resto del mundo, se supone que estoy muerto.

- ¿Qué pasa con la sala del Garus Glitch?-preguntó Ron.-¿Cómo entraremos?

- No habrá ningún problema.-dijo Dumbledore.

- Dos de nosotros entrarán en la sala para comprobar que no hay ningún peligro.-dijo Snape.-Lo difícil será la preparación.

- ¿Preparación para qué?-preguntó Harry.

- Si la señorita Granger va a viajar 21 años al pasado, tendrá que estar preparada para soportar la magnitud de la magia.-dijo Snape.-Afortunadamente ella ya tiene experiencia en viajes al pasado.

- Hermione ¿estás segura de esto?-preguntó Ron.-No me agrada la idea de que te vayas para siempre, aunque sea por el bien del mundo mágico, sé que sonaré egoísta, pero yo...

- Ron...-interrumpió Hermione sonriendo.-A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de irme de aquí y viajar 21 años al pasado, pero es para derrotar a Voldemort, es la única posibilidad que tenemos.

- Ya que está tan segura de esto, señorita Granger.-dijo Snape.-Has de saber que Regulus no era ningún inadaptado social, tenía muchísimos amigos en su séptimo año, por lo que no esperes que se aferre a ti nada más llegar. Te va a costar mucho tiempo acercarte a él.

- Bueno, usted no tenía muchos amigos por aquella época ¿verdad?-dijo Harry desafiante.-Talvez Hermione pueda hacerse amigo tuyo y llegar a Regulus de esa forma.

- Es suficiente Harry.-dijo Dumbledore antes de que Severus pudiese contestar al muchacho.

- De todos modos, os estáis olvidando de algo.-dijo Hermione algo agitada. Todo el mundo la miró, Ron colocó una mano en su hombro.-Soy nacida de muggles. Aunque las notas entre Regulus y yo hablasen de que yo era una nacida de muggles, él no pudo haberlo sabido todo el tiempo. El prejuicio de la sangre era mucho peor en aquella época que en la actualidad, si algún Slytherin me descubre, no tendrá ningún reparo en enviarme a San Mungo.

- ¿Y porque crees que alguien va a descubrir que eres nacida de muggles?-preguntó Dumbledore mirando a Snape, quien asintió.

- Por mi nombre.-contestó Hermione.

- Entonces hazles creer que eres una mestiza, que tu madre fue una bruja quien se enamoró de un muggle, como consecuencia tu familia materna os prohibió tener cualquier contacto con ellos.-dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo crees que voy a conseguir que se lo traguen?-preguntó Hermione soltando una carcajada.

- Porque vas a utilizar esto.-dijo Snape sacando de su túnica un perfume.-El perfume pensativo. Se llama así porque extrae ilusiones, recuerdos, pensamientos...provocando que los demás crean lo que dices. Al igual que Voldemort utilizó la Ligelimency para mandar esos sueños sobre Black a Potter, este perfume puede lograr engañar a todo el mundo. En esa época no era extraño que los mestizos fueran renegados por sus familias de Sangre Pura cuando uno de sus miembros se relacionaba con muggles. Así evitaban los escándalos y las humillaciones públicas.

- ¿Y cómo lo uso?-preguntó Hermione.

- Los pensamientos e ilusiones tienes que pensarlos tú.-respondió Dumbledore.-Pero los recuerdos podemos proporcionártelos nosotros con la Ligelimency, pero tienes que tener cuidado con la Oclumency ya que podría arruinar los recuerdos que te proporcionemos. Tienes que rociarte con el perfume cada 24 horas.

Hermione agarró la mano de Ron y le dió un fuerte apretón, Harry rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la castaña, como si quisiera protegerla de algo.

- ¡Eso es demasiado peligroso!-dijo Harry.-Cuando Voldemort empleó la Ligelimency conmigo, nosotros tres junto con Neville, Ginny y Luna fuimos al Departamento de Misterios para intentar salvar a Sirius, y cuando por fin llegamos, Sirius acabó muerto.

- Pero eso no ocurrirá si la señorita Granger actua con precaución.-dijo Snape.-Además de que estuve enseñándote Oclumency pero pasaste olímpicamente de mis clases, Potter.

- Ven aquí Hermione.-dijo Dumbledore. Hermione se acercó lentamente a Dumbledore y puso su mano sobre la del anciano ex-director. Dumbledore la miró con orgullo.-Es cierto que la Ligelimency es complicada, pero es mucho más sencilla si hay contacto físico y visual. Asíque si no te importa ¿podrías darle la otra mano a Severus?

Hermione se estremeció, pero le dió la mano a Snape, quien la cogió con cuidado, pero sin borrar su expresión apática. La castaña no apartó la vista de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

- Recuerda, Hermione.-dijo Dumbledore.-No te resistas a nosotros. Legilimens.

Hermione tensó su cuerpo y a continuación se relajó. Harry y Ron no apartaron los ojos de ella en ningún instante. Ella veía a un hombre con sus mismos ojos, llamado Francis Granger. También escuchó la suave voz de una mujer tarareando una canción y se sintió muy cansada, necesitaba dormir. Luego vió recuerdos de su infancia, pero en ninguna aparecía la mujer que había visto antes, sólo aparecía el hombre llamado Francis Granger. Luego se vió a sí misma con las túnicas de Beauxbatons, y más tarde se vió con las de Hogwarts. Después vió a Francis Granger en una cama de hospital tras haber sido víctima mortal de un accidente de coche.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, se sentía mareada e incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Sintió como Dumbledore y Snape reforzaron el agarre y la ayudaron a sentarse en el sillón. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, levantó la cabeza y descubrió que todos la estaban mirando.

- ¿Has entendido lo que has visto, Hermione?-preguntó Dumbledore con cuidado. Ella asintió.

- Escuché la voz de mi madre, pero no la ví. En cambio, pude ver a mi padre, Francis Granger. Un montón de mis recuerdos reales, pero con Francis en ellos en vez de mi padre. Fuí al colegio de Beauxbatons y me cambié a Hogwarts para estar más cerca de mi padre, pero murió en un accidente de coche.-Hermione parpadeó y miró a Dumbledore.-Es decir, que voy a hacer creer a todo el mundo que soy una estudiante de Beauxbatons, no sé nada de mi madre ni de ninguno de mis parientes de sangre pura. Mi padre, Francis Granger me dijo que mi madre era una mujer de Sangre Pura, pero mi padre murió recientemente en un accidente de coche.

- Y que ningún miembro de su familia paterna sabe que eres una bruja.-añadió Snape.-Has perdido todo contacto con tus amigos de Beauxbatons. No tienes ninguna conexión con nadie, por lo tanto, nadie puede contradecir tu historia.

- ¿Ahora qué tengo que hacer?-preguntó ella.

- Extrae esos recuerdos de tu mente y añádelos al Perfume Pensativo.-respondió Snape.

Hermione asintió, cogió su varita y apuntó a su cabeza, sacó los recuerdos de su mente y los dirigió al perfume.

- Ese perfume no puede durarte mucho tiempo, pero intenta que te dure lo suficiente como para que todos crean tu historia.-dijo Snape.-Recuerda, rocíate sólo cada 24 horas, no más.

*****************************

- Vamos, Ron. No puedes quedarte atrás.-susurró Hermione con urgencia. Ron y ella se habían colocado sus túnicas con capucha y bolsas sin fondo. Era de noche y ambos seguían a Dumbledore y a Snape.

- Manteneos en silencio.-susurró Dumbledore.-Estamos llegando a los pasadizos, no parece que haya nadie vigilándolos, pero ser prudentes.

- ¿Dónde está exactamente el pasadizo?-preguntó Harry a Dumbledore.

- En la oficina del Ministro.-contestó Dumbledore.

- ¿QUÉ?-preguntó Harry atónito. No sabía lo que le resultaba más chocante: que hubiese un pasadizo que comunicaba el Bosque Prohibido con la oficina de Ministro, o que ese pasadizo estuviese sin vigilancia cuando el nuevo Ministro había sido jefe de aurores.

- Cuanto más cerca esté del peligro, más seguro estará.-dijo Dumbledore.-Es la misma decisión que cuando vosotros tres os escondísteis en el Callejón Knockturn. Nadie sabe que esos pasadizos existen. Scrimgeour pasa mucho tiempo en su oficina tratando de mantener el orden público intentando capturar algún mortífago.

Harry asintió. Era muy difícil perderse en los pasadizos, parecían una especie de laberinto y todos los corredores se comunicaban entre sí. Dumbledore estaba a la cabeza y los iba giando, hasta que una pared les impidió el paso. Dumbledore murmuró un hechizo con su varita y la pared se movió revelando la oficina del Ministerio. Salieron silenciosamente del despacho y poco tiempo después llegaron al Departamento de Misterios. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de moverse hasta que Hermione puso una mano en su hombro, entonces se dió cuenta de que tanto ella como Ron se le habían quedado mirando. Él asintió al comprender que los tres estaban mirando lo mismo: la última vez que estuvieron allí, Sirius fué asesinado por Bellatrix Lestrange. El niño que vivió quiso ir corriendo hacia el velo para llamar a Sirius, pero sabía que era inútil y que había cosas más importantes que hacer.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de las puertas giratorias, Dumbledore se detuvo y levantó su mano para pedir silencio.

- Tened cuidado.-dijo Dumbledore. Acto seguido todos agarraron fuertemente la varita. El anciano ex-director apuntó con ella a la puerta.-Sectumportus imperio.

Hubo una fuerte explosión y la manilla de la puerta se deshizo, mientras soltaba vapores de color naranja. La puerta se abrió y todos entraron en la sala, donde había una bola de luz blanca en medio de la sala.

- No hay vuelta atrás ahora.-dijo Hermione, cuyas piernas no la respondían.-No puedo hacerlo.

- Claro que puedes, Hermione.-la animó Harry.

- Sí que puede, señorita Granger.-dijo Dumbledore. Ron agarró la mano de la castaña, Snape no dijo nada, sólo la miraba fijamente.

- Coja su giratiempo, señorita Granger y colóquese en el centro de la luz.-dijo Snape. Hermione hizo lo que él le ordenó.-Ahora vas a retroceder 21 años atrás. Le voy a dar un consejo que le puede ser útil: escoja muy bien sus batallas.

- Entiendo.-dijo Hermione.-Tengo que centrarme en Regulus y en el Horcruxe.

- Millicent Bagnold era ministro en aquella época.-dijo Snape.-Y la poción para los hombres lobo todavía no se ha inventado, falta un año para eso. Por lo tanto desconfía en todos los hombres lobos, sin importar lo encantadores que puedan llegar a ser en su forma humana.-dijo con sarcasmo.

- No se preocupe, dejaré que los Merodeadores se ocupen de Remus en su forma animaga durante las noches de luna llena.-dijo Hermione sabiendo lo que quería decir Snape.

- Oh, y hablando de eso.-dijo Harry sacando de su bolsa sin fondo el mapa de los Merodeadores.-Esto te ayudará, pero no dejes que nadie lo vea.

- Gracias.-dijo Hermione.

- Otra cosa más.-dijo Dumbledore.-Los prefectos son Lily Evans y James Potter.

- Por favor, cuida de mis padres y de Bill.-dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione.

- Por supuesto.-dijo la castaña devolviéndole el abrazo, él le secó la lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de ella con su dedo índice. Después echó un vistazo a los demás quien miraban la escena, acto seguido la besó brevemente en los labios.

- Ya era hora de que estuviérais juntos.-dijo Dumbledore.-Por cierto Harry...

- ¿Ginny?-preguntó el niño que vivió sabiendo lo que quería preguntarle Albus.-Fuimos novios, pero era demasiado peligroso para ella.

- Míralo por el lado bueno, Hermione.-dijo Harry intentando que ella sonriera.-Vas a ser 21 años más joven.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, después se giró para ver a Snape.

- Eso significa que voy a hacerte competencia en pociones.-dijo ella.

- Ya veremos.-dijo Snape esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

- Espero que en el futuro te podamos volver a ver.-dijo Harry.

- Os lo prometo.-dijo ella abrazando a Harry y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Acto seguido, se dirigió cogió su giratiempos, y caminó hacia la bola de luz, los miró una última vez, sonrió y dijo.

- Allá vamos.

Después desapareció. Harry, Ron, Snape y Dumbledore se quedaron mirando el lugar donde minutos antes había estado Hermione Granger.

- No os preocupéis, lo conseguirá.-dijo Dumbledore.-Sólo confiar en ella.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Hermione cayó al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente, estaba frente a las puertas del castillo de Hogwarts. Cogió el perfume con el que le había "obsequiado" Snape y se roció. Comprobó para su satisfación que olía a rosas y a jazmines.

- ¿La señorita Hermione Granger?-preguntó una voz detrás de ella provocando que se sobresaltase.

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore?-preguntó ella a su vez mirando sorprendida a un joven director, quien sonrió y afortunadamente no se dió cuenta del ligero detalle de porque lo conocía cuando nunca antes se habían visto.

- Ha llegado de un largo viaje ¿no? Debe estar cansada. Según me han dicho, acaba de perder a su padre, lo lamento muchísimo.

- Gracias.-dijo ella muy nerviosa ¿y ahora qué podría decir?-Yo...

- No hay necesidad de hablar de eso, señorita Granger.-dijo Dumbledore amablemente. Hermione asintió.-Ahora tenemos que ir a mi despacho para colocarte el Sombrero Seleccionador y asignarte una de las casas.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el vestíbulo, donde se dieron cuenta de que las únicas personas que había eran los dos prefectos de Gryffindor.

- Profesor Dumbledore ¿esta es la nueva estudiante?-preguntó Lily Evans cuando ella y James Potter se quedaron en frente de Hermione y Dumbledore.

- Así es.-dijo Dumbledore.-Hermione Grange, esta es la señorita Lily Evans y él es James Potter. Ambos son prefectos de Gryffindor de 7º año.

Hermione saludó con la mano, mientras intentaba asimilar la información. Era algo chocante hablar cara a cara con ellos, aunque se había preparado mentalmente para eso.

- Encantada de conocerlos.-dijo Hermione.

- El placer es mío.-dijo Lily.-He oído que vienes de intercambio de Beauxbatons, Hermione y que eras la mejor estudiante.

- Este...-titubeó Hermione.

- Oh, vamos.-dijo James.-No seas modesta. Estás entre amigos, probablemente terminarás en Ravenclaw, aunque espero que te seas una Gryffindor, al menos tendremos más posibilidades para ganar la Copa de la Casa.

- Gracias, chicos.-dijo Hermione sonriendo al recordar que Harry también hubiera dicho eso.-Yo también espero estar en Gryffindor.

- Ahora acabamos de terminar nuestras rondas.-dijo Lily sonriendo.-Talvez podamos acompañarte en tu selección para las casas. ¿Qué dices, Hermione? ¿Profesor Dumbledore?

- Si a la señorita Granger no le importa, no tengo ninguna objeción.-dijo Dumbledore.

- Me encantaría, Lily.-dijo Hermione. Lily y James sonrieron.

Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos y al fin se detuvieron frente a una gárgola.

- Es aquí.-dijo Dumbledore.-Merodeadores.-dijo guiñándole un ojo a James.-Señorita Granger, en muchos sitios de este castillo se cambian las contraseñas de vez en cuando, mi despacho es uno de esos lugares, pero siempre tengo informados a la señorita Lily Evans y al señor James Potter, si alguna vez necesitas verme y he cambiado la contraseña, puede preguntársela a ellos.

- Gracias profesor.-dijo Hermione.

- Ahora tome asiento, señorita Granger.-dijo Dumbledore.-Voy a despertar al sombrero seleccionador.

Hermione se sentó en una silla y James y Lily se colocaron a ambos lados de ella. La castaña sonrió, le recordaban a Harry, Ron y ella. Poco tiempo después, Dumbledore fue hacia ellos mientras hablaba con el sombrero seleccionador.

- Voy a ponerte este sombrero en la cabeza, después él explorará en tu cabeza y nos dirá a que casa perteneces.-dijo Dumbledore. Hermione asintió y el director puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!-dijo el sombrero seleccionador. James y Lily vitorearon y aplaudieron. Dumbledore le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza, sonreía.

- Bienvenida a Hogwarts, señorita Granger.-dijo Dumbledore.-La señorita Lily Evans la acompañará a su dormitorio, se te dará el horario mañana por la mañana.

"Oh, no" pensó Hermione. "He perdido tres meses de clases de 7º año ¿y si me he perdido algo importante?" Se obligó a deshechar esos pensamientos. Lily, James y ella caminaban fuera del despacho de Dumbledore y la mostraban el camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Lily y James le contaban anécdotas sobre su vida en Hogwarts, pero también la preguntaron sobre su vida en Beauxbatons, por lo que Hermione tuvo que decir la historia que había ensayado con Dumbledore y Snape. Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, James se despidió de ellas y se dirigió hacia la habitación de los chicos. Lily la mostró el dormitorio de las chicas y Hermione se sorprendió al ver que dos chicas estaban despiertas.

- Hermione, ella es Molly Lucini.-presentó Lily. Hermione la miró fijamente, entonces la reconoció ¡era Molly Weasley!-Y ella es Alice Warren.-Hermione también la reconoció ¡era Alice Longbotton! ¡Por Merlín, estaba frente a los futuros padres de sus amigos!

Empezaron a charlar animadamente, las chicas eran muy simpáticas, la pusieron al día sobre los cotilleos y rumores de Hogwarts, pero pronto empezaron a interesarse por la vida personal de Hermione.

- ¿Cómo son tus padres, Hermione?-preguntó Alice.

- Si quieres puedo responder por ti.-se ofreció Lily. Hermione asintió y Lily empezó a relatar la historia que Hermione le había contado.

- Hermione, lo siento mucho.-dijo Alice apenada.-Debió haber sido horrible.

Hermione intentó no derramar las lágrimas que intentaban caer de sus ojos, pero el esfuerzo fue inútil. La situación era tan surrealista. Aquí estaba ella, hablando con las personas que serían los padres de sus amigos.

- Tranquila, Hermione.-dijo Lily abrazándola.

Poco tiempo después, las chicas se fueron a dormir, pero Hermione no podía. Se acostó en su cama e intentó ahogar los sollozos con la almohada. ¡Por Merlín! En unas pocas horas se había despedido para siempre de Harry y Ron y ahora estaba delante de sus madres. ¡Tenía que cambiar el pasado! ¡No podía dejar que las cosas acontecieran igual que como se conocían en su tiempo!

* * *

El desayuno del día siguiente fue algo incómodo. Desde que las puertas del Gran Comedor dejaron paso a Hermione, acompañada de Molly y Lily, nadie apartaba la vista de ella. Las tres chicas se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petegrew, Alice Warren y Frank Longbotton. Aunque Hermione los reconoció al instante.

Hermione supuso que James les había contado a los demás su historia, porque nadie la preguntó nada, pero estuvieron hablando de quidditch y de otras cosas. Hermione intentaba no participar mucho en la conversación por si acaso decía algo que no debería. Hermione miró a Sirius, era guapo, aunque al pasar 12 años en Azkaban se le deformase un poco el rostro, ahora parecía feliz. Al igual que Remus, que aunque tuviese arañazos por toda la cara provocadas por sus transformaciones en hombre-lobo, parecía feliz y contento. Después, la castaña miró a Petegrew ¡Merlín! Se estaba conteniendo muchísimo para no lanzarle ninguna maldición ¡maldito traidor! Y encima se atrevía a reirse con los chistes que contaban los demás.

Hermione dirigió su vista alrededor, intentando encontrar gente conocida. Se fijó en la mesa de Slytherin y pudo reconocer a Bellatrix Black, Narcisa Black, Avery, Macnair, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Alecto, Avery, Severus Snape y Regulus Black. Cuando la mirada de Regulus coincidió con la suya, Hermione se giró bruscamente, provocando que el vaso de jugo de calabaza cayese en encima de Remus.

- Lo lamento.-dijo Hermione limpiando el jugo con un hechizo. Los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

- No pasa nada, Hermione.-dijo Remus riendo.

- Me pregunto que es lo que te habrá echo sobresaltarte.-dijo Sirius mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Regulus y Snape miraban a Hermione y se reían de ella.-Oh, Reggie y Snivellus.-dijo cambiando su expresión a una de disgusto.

- Regulus y Severus.-corrigió Lily.-Pensé que le íbais a dejar tranquilo.

- Estamos intentándolo.-dijo James.-Danos tiempo, Evans, para nosotros es difícil.

- Regulus Black es mi hermano.-dijo Sirius a Hermione.-Él no es tan idiota como las compañías con las que anda, pero Snape es de lo peor de la mesa.

- Pelo grasiento, nariz respingona, maldito Slytherin.-dijo James.-Si alguna vez te molesta Snape, Hermione, dínoslo y nos encargaremos de él.

- Paz y calma.-dijo Remus.-Sólo la ha mirado, por lo menos esperar a que se le acerque para acribillarle.

Todos se rieron.

- Pareces alguien en quien se puede confiar, Hermione.-dijo Sirius.-Voy a mostrarte el mapa del merodeador. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.-Acto seguido, el mapa se abrió y mostró las posiciones de cada uno. Hermione cogió el mapa intentando poner su mejor cara de sorpresa.

- Ese mapa es nuestra obra maestra.-dijo James.-Yo soy Cornamenta, Sirius es Canuto, Remus es Lunático y Peter es Colagusano. Escogimos los apodos según nuestra forma animaga. Yo soy un ciervo, Sirius un perro, Peter una rata...-James se paró de repente, Hermione sabía que era porque no quería desvelar el oscuro secreto de Remus, asique decidió arriesgarse, se inclinó sobre la mesa, de tal manera que ellos fueran los únicos que podrían escucharla.

- Y Remus un lobo ¿verdad?-dijo Hermione. Alicia, Molly, Lily y los cuatro Merodeadores la miraron. Remus estaba muy pálido.-Según el mapa hay un túnel desde el sauce boxeador hasta la casa de los gritos. Por eso tienes las cicatrices ¿verdad? De arañarte y morderte en tu forma de hombre lobo.-Remus asintió ruborizándose ligeramente.-No es para tanto. Los hombres lobo tuvieron la mala suerte de ser mordidos. La mayoría por Fenrir Greyback.-los ojos de Remus se ampliaron más de lo que ya estaban. Hermione frunció el ceño.-Lo siento. ¿Tú...?-preguntó Hermione, Remus asintió, aún tenso, pero se relajó ligeramente cuando Hermione le cogió la mano.-Lo lamento, ¿eras muy joven cuándo...?

- Siete.-susurró Remus. Hermione miró a los demás Merodeadores.

- ¿Por eso os convertísteis en animagos?-preguntó Hermione.-¿Para ayudarle en las noches de luna llena?

- Sí.-respondió James con lágrimas en los ojos. Resultaba difícil saber si eran de alegría o de tristeza.-Dumbledore, Mcgonagall y Madame Pomfrey son los únicos que saben los motivos por los que nos convertimos en animagos. No queríamos que Remus se sintiese solo durante las noches de luna llena. Mcgonagall nos acompañó una vez a la Casa de los Gritos la primera vez que vimos a Remus transformarse, ella también es una animaga, puede convertirse en un gato.

- Sois buenos amigos.-dijo Hermione mordiéndose la lengua para no decir, salvo el traidor de Colagusano. Sirius y James sonrieron ampliamente.

- ¿Ves como hay más gente que no odia a los hombres lobo, Remus?-dijo Lily.

- Aún así siguen siendo pocos.-dijo Remus sonriendo a Hermione.-Hermione es un caso especial.-Si tan sólo pudiera agradecer a todo el que le había ayudado y apoyado con sus transformaciones, le costaría una vida entera.

- También es una chica lista.-dijo Molly.-Si pudiste averiguar todo eso durante el desayuno, no puedo esperar a verte en clases.

- Si necesitas ayuda en pociones, Hermione, me encantaría ayudarte.-dijo Sirius sonriendo de lado, los demás rieron.

- Por cierto Hermione.-dijo Lily-Si no te importa que te lo pregunte ¿cómo fueron tus notas en Beauxbatons?

- Saqué un Extraordinario en pociones.-dijo Hermione.-Y en todas las demás asignaturas.-todo el mundo amplió los ojos.

- Yo la ví primero.-dijo James posesivamente.

- En realidad lo hice yo.-dijo Lily.

Mientras Lily y James discutían, los demás reían. Hermione se sentía cómoda entre esos Gryffindors, tranquila, feliz, sin embargo no podía olvidar su misión que consistía en acercarse a los Slytherins, especialmente a Regulus. ¿Sería capaz de lograr que Regulus le ayudase a destruir los Horcruxes para acabar con El Señor Oscuro? Recordó lo que Snape le había dicho: escoge tus batallas con sabiduría.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

En su primer día de clases, Hermione consiguió ganar varios puntos para su casa. En la clase de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor les enseñó a hacer patronus, cuando le tocó el turno a Hermione e hizo aparecer su nútria, ganó 50 puntos para su casa, además de que todo el mundo la miraba con la boca abierta. Sólo James, Lily y Severus consiguieron algo parecido a un patronus corporeo, pero no lo consiguieron del todo.

Hermione charlaba con sus amigos de Gryffindor con frecuencia, de vez en cuando respondía preguntas sobre ella siempre que no fueran muy personales o no revelasen ningún detalle importante sobre el futuro. Aún no había tenido contacto con los Slytherins, la verdad es que no sabía como acercarse a Regulus, el chico parecía demasiado distante. Una noche en la que ella fue a la biblioteca a coger un libro, se encontró frente a frente con quien menos se esperaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?-preguntó una voz arrastrando las palabras, muy parecida a la de Draco Malfoy. Hermione se giró para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró delante de su padre, quien se parecía muchísimo a su hijo, sólo que Lucius llevaba el pelo más largo. Estaba acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione reía para sus adentros de lo surrealista de la situación. "De tal palo tal astilla." pensaba.

- ¿Y porqué no iba a estar aquí, Malfoy?-respondió Hermione fríamente.-¿Sabéis que estudiar es muy importante para sacar buenas notas?

- ¿No sabes quienes somos?-reía Crabbe.

- Al parecer no sabes ni quienes somos ni lo que podemos hacerte.-dijo Lucius.-Porque si lo supieras, no nos hablarías de ese modo.

- Hablaré como quiera.-dijo Hermione.-Vosotros no sabéis con quien os enfrentáis. Las marcas en vuestros brazos izquierdos no me dan miedo.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle cogieron rápidamente sus varitas, Hermione los imitó. Pero nadie atacó.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de nosotros, mestiza?-preguntó Lucius fríamente. Hermione se sorprendió un poco de que no le llamase sangre sucia, pero luego recordó con quien estaba hablando.

- Muchas cosas, Malfoy.-dijo Hermione.-No soy tonta, reconozco un mortífago cuando lo veo. Conozco a algunas personas de Durmstrang.

- ¿Quién?-preguntó Goyle más calmado.

- ¿Pensáis charlar y amenazarme todo el rato o queríais algo?-preguntó Hermione.

- Si has estado tan cerca de mortífagos ¿porqué nos amenazas?-preguntó Lucius.

- No me subestimes.-dijo Hermione.-No suelo tomarme ese tipo de insultos a la ligera. En cuanto a la cuestión de la pureza de la sangre ¿sabiáis que vuestro señor es un mestizo?-Hermione veía como la ira de Crabbe, Goyle y Lucius se reflejaba en los ojos de los muchachos.-Y Snape también. ¿Porqué no le insultáis a él?

- Porque eres amiga de Potter, Evans y Sirius Black.-respondió airadamente Lucius.

- Y del traidor de Peter Petegrew.-afirmó Hermione, sabiendo que había ganado esa batalla.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Lucius.-Él no ha sido marcado todavía, sólo ha hablado con nosotros para pedirnos permiso para unirse al Señor Oscuro.

- Sé muchas cosas más.-dijo Hermione.-Y puedo hablar.

A continuación hubo un silencio incómodo en el cual los Slytherins fulminaban a la Gryffindor con la mirada.

- ¿Fue Karkaroff quién te lo contó?-preguntó Goyle.

- No.-dijo Hermione fríamente.

Los Slytherins bajaron las varitas y Hermione los imitó sabiendo que no iban a atacarla. Esa batalla la había ganado ella.

Al día siguiente de su encuentro con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle en la biblioteca, tuvo su primera clase de pociones. Cuando Slughorn dijo que tenían que trabajar en parejas, los Gryffindors se pusieron alrededor de Hermione.

- Las parejas las haré yo.-dijo Slughorn.-Lupin y Sirius Black; Bellatrix y Regulus Black; Evans y Potter; Snape y Granger.

Hermione miró a Slughorn asustada ¿era su primera clase de pociones y ya la ponía con Snape? ¿Qué se proponía ese profesor qué hubiese más competencia y rivalidad entre las casas? Pero tal y como le prometió al Snape de su época, le haría rivalidad en pociones.

- Los rumores también llegan a los profesores, señorita Granger.-dijo Slughorn.-Los profesores alaban que haya llegado una alumna con su talento, señorita Granger. Todo el mundo tanto los profesores, como los alumnos, saben los extraordinarios que ha sacado en todas las asignaturas de Beauxbatons. Habría que ser estúpido para no aprobechar tales talentos.

Hermione caminó hacia Snape, los demás Gryffindors querían arrojarle algo al profesor y a Snape, porque se habían vuelto demasiado protectores con la castaña y ahora la veían como si fuera un indefenso corderito caminando hacia la boca del lobo. Snape y Hermione no dijeron nada después de que Slughorn les asignara una poción que era demasiado difícil. Sólo se miraban para saber lo que estaba haciendo el otro y no hablaban nada más que para la poción. Estuviron así hasta que Snape sacó su libro y empezó a hacer anotaciones, que Hermione reconoció al instante como el libro del Príncipe Mestizo.

- Malfoy me dijo que sabías cosas de mi padre.-susurró Snape de forma que sólo lo pudiese escuchar Hermione.-Supongo que también sabes cosas de mi madre.

- Eileen Prince.-dijo Hermione.-El nombre que hay en tu libro dice mucho a su favor. ¿Es de sangre pura?

- Esa es una de las razones.-admitió Snape. Hermione se fijó en el hechizo del Levicorpus Jinx y se rió suavemente.

- Asique el hechizo Levicorpus.-dijo Hermione.-Interesante. No me lo enseñaron en Beauxbatons y no conocí a ningún alumno de Dumstrang que me lo pudiese enseñar, pero al parecer aquí es común usarlo. ¿Lo inventaste tú?

- Así es, al igual que algunos otros.-dijo Snape pasando las páginas de su libro hasta llegar al de la maldición Sectumsembra.

- Sectumsembra.-dijo ella tranquilamente.-¿Sectum? ¿Una maldición que corta?

- Causa varios cortes.-dijo Snape.-Principalmente en el torso.

- Eso explica la nota que has escrito que dice que es buena para utilizarla en los enemigos.-dijo Hermione.-¿Alguna vez la has utilizado?

- Sólo una vez.-respondió Snape.

Hermione asintió y ambos se centraron de nuevo en la poción. Al final de la clase Slughorn les felicitó porque la poción era impecable y les recompensó con varios puntos para ambas casas. Al salir del aula, James cogió a Hermione del brazo y Sirius, Molly, Lily y Remus se agruparon alrededor de la castaña para separarla de los Slytherins.

- Hemos escuchado la conversación entre Regulus y Bellatrix.-dijo James de camino hacia El Gran Comedor.-No nos dijiste que sabías que eran mortífagos.

- No estaba segura de si lo eran todos.-mintió Hermione.-No quería preocuparos innecesariamente.

- Hermione, somos parte de un grupo que se dedica a luchar contra los mortífagos para destruir a Voldemort.-dijo Lily.-Se llama La Orden del Fénix.

- Hemos escuchado que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle casi te atacan en la biblioteca.-dijo Sirius.

- Casi.-recalcó Hermione.-Controlaba la situación a la perfección. No soy novata en luchar contra mortífagos.

Lily, Molly y los cuatro Merodeadores la miraron ansiosos de que ella continuara.

- Te hemos visto hablar con Snape.-dijo Remus.-¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Te ha amenazado?

- No.-dijo Hermione.-Estábamos hablando de la poción.

- Mentira.-dijo James, provocando que Hermione se tensara.-Pero no nos lo tienes que contar ahora si no quieres. Sólo prométenos que si Snape intenta hacerte algo nos lo dirás en seguida.

- Lo prometo.-dijo Hermione.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- Señorita Granger ¿puedo hablar con usted?-preguntó Slughorn, parando a Hermione en los pasillos mientras se dirigía a la clase de Aritmacia y aprochando que no estaban sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

- Claro, profesor.-respondió Hermione.

- ¿Le ha hablado el señor Potter o la señorita Evans del Club Slug?-preguntó Slughorn. Hermione quiso preguntar ¿cuál de los dos Potter?

- No profesor, ¿qué es eso?

- Es un club cuyos miembros son los alumnos más inteligentes, trabajadores y brillantes de Hogwarts. La señorita Evans y el señor Potter son miembros del club junto con todos los miembros de la familia Black, incluyendo a Sirius. Talvez conozcas a más gente, si vienes a alguna reunión.

- ¿Me está invitando a unirme?

- Por supuesto. No sé porque estás tan sorprendida de que te lo pregunte, señorita Granger. En menos de dos semanas has conseguido una gran cantidad de puntos para tu casa y no ha bajado del extraordinario en ninguna asignatura. Sería un gran honor tenerte en el Club Slug.

- En ese caso acepto.

- Excelente. Solemos reunirnos todos los viernes por la noche, después de cenar en mi oficina. Si lo deseas puedes venir a la reunión de esta noche.

- Por supuesto, profesor.-dijo Hermione.-Sin embargo ahora debo ir a clase.

- Claro. Te he entretenido demasiado. Te veré esta noche, Hermione.

"Bien, ahora Slughorm me tutea." pensaba Hermione. "Me he entretenido mucho y no sé si voy a llegar a la clase de Aritmacia."

* * *

-Slughorm no perdió el tiempo.-reía Sirius cuando Hermione terminó de contarles a sus amigos su encuentro con Slughorm.

- Sirius, sólo he tenido dos clases con él.-dijo Hermione.

- El radar que tiene Slughorm para captar a posibles miembros de su Club Slug funciona constantemente.-bromeó James.-En realidad nos sorprendió bastante que no te escogiera antes de tu primera clase con él cuando se enteró de las notas que tuviste en Beauxbatons.

Cuando Hermione, James, Lily y Sirius llegaron a la oficina de Slughorm todos los demás miembros del club ya se encontraban allí, al igual que la profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Kettleburn.

- Hermione, Lily.-llamó Slughorm.-Justo las dos personas que estaba esperando. ¡Acercaros un momento!

Lily y Hermione caminaron hacia donde se encontraba Slughorm y se sorprendieron cuando la profesora Mcgonagall se situó detrás de ellas.

- ¿Reconocéis esta poción, señoritas?-preguntó Slughorm mostrándoles un frasco que Hermione reconoció enseguida.

- Poción multijugos.-respondió Hermione rápidamente.-pero parece que el efecto es de poca duración.

- Así, es.-dijo Slughorm.-Está demasiado líquida por lo que el efecto es de poco tiempo, si fuera más espesa duraría más. ¿Has elaborado antes esta poción, Hermione?

- Sí.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Para una persona?-inquirió Slughorm.

- Para tres.-respondió Hermione.

- ¿Tres?-preguntó Slughorm impresionado.-¿Y para qué querías la poción? Vamos, no seas modesta, dime ¿la utilizaste en tu sexto año? ¿Quinto?

- ¿Cuarto año?-preguntó Mcgonagall.

- Segundo.-respondió Hermione.

- ¿Segundo año?-preguntó Slughorm impresionado. Mcgonagall la miraba como si la chica fuese un ser de otro planeta, Lily la miraba asombrada. Finalmente Lily la abrazó.

-¡Eso es increible! ¡Merlín!-dijo Lily.-¡Esta bruja no debe tomarse a la ligera!

- Por esa razón he solicitado tu ayuda.-dijo Slughorm.

- ¿Mi ayuda?-preguntó Hermione.

- Así es.-dijo Slughorm.-Quería saber si vosotras dos podríais utilizar la poción multijugos el lunes.

Hermione y Lily intercambiaron miradas.

- Sí.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Una oportunidad para transformarme en ella?-dijo Lily.-Por supuesto que acepto.  
Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente.

- ¿Y la autorización de la jefa de Gryffindor?-preguntó Slughorm mirando a Mcgonagall.

- Doy mi consentimiento sólo si permanecen contigo hasta que vuelvan a ser ellas.-dijo Mcgonagall.

- Gracias, Minerva.-dijo Slughorm con una sonrisa. Slughorm y Mcgonagall continuaron hablando y Hermione y Lily volvieron a la multitud de estudiantes, Lily se dirigió inmediatamente hacia James y Sirius para comentarles la solicitud de Slughorm. Hermione se alejó un poco, analizando la sala, pero no se dió cuenta de que dos chicas se situaron detrás de ella.

- ¿En serio te vas a convertir en una Sangre Sucia?-se mofó Bellatrix Black. Hermione se giró para ver a ella y a su hermana menor, Narcisa.-Por lo menos sabemos que no hace falta una maldición cruciatus para herirte, eres demasiado masoquista.

- ¿Y no lo son todos, Bella?-preguntó un chico detrás de Hermione. Ella se giró de nuevo y contuvo la respiración, era Regulus Black. Él dijo algo más a Bellatrix y a Narcisa, pero Hermione no consiguió escucharlo, estaba demasiado ensimismada con la suave y cálida voz del chico. Lo observó, era muy guapo. Su pelo negro, rizado era un poco más corto que el de Sirius. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda eran profundos y cautivadores. Era alto, una estatura media entre Sirius y Remus. Cuando los ojos de Regulus se reunieron con los de Hermione, ella desvió la mirada.-Tolerar el dolor a veces es necesario.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hermione?-preguntó Sirius acompañado por James y Lily.

- Vamos a despejar la sala para que haya más espacio.-dijo Bellatrix sacando la varita.

- Eso no será necesario, señorita Black.-dijo Mcgonagall.-No va a haber ningún duelo aquí. Potter, Sirius Blac, Granger y Evans vengan conmigo.

Los cuatro Gryffindors siguieron a la profesora Mcgonagall hasta su despacho.

- Es muy arriesgado combatir contra mortífagos.-dijo Mcgonagall.-Pero involucrar a una inocente...

- Sé lo de la Orden, profesora.-dijo Hermione defendiendo a sus amigos.-No es la primera vez que me enfrento contra mortífagos. No les eche la culpa, por favor, sólo trataban de protegerme.

- ¿Sabes lo de la Orden y los alumnos que se convirtieron en mortífagos?-preguntó Mcgonagall visiblemente nerviosa.

- Nosotros le dijimos lo de la Orden, profesora.-dijo Lily.-Pero no lo de los alumnos que habían sido marcados.

- Es verdad profesora.-dijo James.-En su primer día aquí, Hermione descubrió a los mortífagos, sabía que el Sauce Boxeador comunicaba con la Casa de los Gritos antes de que le enseñáramos el mapa y averiguó el oscuro secreto de Remus sin hacernos ninguna pregunta.

- Realmente eres una chica extraordinaria, señorita Granger.-dijo Mcgonagall sonriendo.

- Gracias profesora.-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

* * *

El lunes, en la clase de Slughorm, todos esperaban expectantes. Slughorm virtió el contenido de la poción multijugos en dos copas y se las entregó a Hermione y a Lily.

- Aviso: la transformación puede ser desagradable.-dijo Slughorm.-Afortunadamente la señorita Granger ha experimentado esto antes y la señorita Evans tiene una fuerte tolerancia a los dolores físicos. ¡Señoritas, porfavor, cogan un pelo de su compañera, pónganlo en la poción, cojan aire y beban.

Hermione y Lily cogieron aire y bebieron hasta la última gota de la poción, se agarraron fuertemente a la mesa. Poco tiempo después, ambas chicas se transformaron, la clase aplaudió.

- Bien hecho, señoritas.-dijo Slughorm.

Después las hizo hablar para demostrar a toda la clase que las voces no cambiaban. El resto de la clase, Hermione y Lily estuvieron en primera fila para que todos los alumnos pudieran seguir observándolas.

Hermione notó que Lily la miraba cada vez con más frecuencia. La castaña observó los apuntes que estaba tomando la pelirroja, eran poquísimos, eso no hacía más que confundirla, Lily siempre tomaba los apuntes detallados, escribía hasta la más mínima nota. ¿Porqué ahora no? Talvez ella...no, era prácticamente imposible. Al final de la clase, los efectos de la poción desaparecieron, pero Lily seguía con el mismo comportamiento extraño.

- ¿Hermione?-preguntó Lily cuando todos los estudiantes se marcharon.-¿Podemos hablar en privado?

- Claro.-dijo Hermione siguiendo a Lily hasta el baño de las chicas. Una vez dentro, la pelirroja cerró la puerta y puso un hechizo silenciador.

- Cuando me transformé en tí, me ví a mi misma siendo una mestiza, trasladada aquí desde Beauxbatons, mi madre era sangre pura pero no sabía quien era y un padre llamado Francis Granger que murió recientemente en un accidente de coche.

- Lily...yo...-dijo Hermione desesperada.

- No eres quien dices ser ¿verdad?-preguntó Lily dolida.-Nos has estado engañando todo el tiempo.

- No tienes nada que temer, Lily.-dijo Hermione.-Es cierto que utilicé una poción para encubrir mis orígenes.

- Todavía siento que puedo confiar en tí, Hermione.-dijo Lily.-Sin embargo, quiero saber toda la verdad.

- La poción dura seis horas más.-dijo Hermione.-Te explicaré todo cuando la poción deje de hacer efecto. ¿Podrías guardar silencio hasta entonces?

- Está bien.-dijo Lily.-Ven conmigo a mi ronda esta noche, James y los demás Merodeadores estarán en el Sauce Boxeador ayudando a Remus con su transformación.

* * *

Esa noche Hermione y Lily estaban sentadas en uno de los bancos de la Torre de Astronomía. Lily lloraba fuertemente. Hermione le había contado todo, desde la noche en la que Voldemort había matado a Lily y James Potter hasta el final de la historia: le contó la primera vez que se reunió con su hijo Harry y el hijo menor de Molly, Ron. Su lucha por proteger la piedra Filosofal de Voldemort y Quirrel, como había sospechado de Snape, como ella se había quedado petrificada cuando se volvió a abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y como Ron y Harry la salvaron, también le contó la historia de los Merodeadores: la traición de Petegrew y del injusto encarcelamiento de Sirius, Hermione le contó a Lily como Harry y ella habían utilizado el giratiempo para salvar a Sirius a pesar de que todavía se le consideraba culpable. Como el Ministerio de Magia se puso en contra de Harry cuando él dijo a todo el mundo que Voldemort seguía vivo, la muerte de Sirius, la profecía, los Horcruxes, la falsa muerte de Dumbledore y la falsa traición de Snape. Por último, Hermione le contó la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba allí, convencer a Regulus Black para que le ayudase a destruir los Horcruxes, con el fin de derrotar a Voldemort.

Lily inhaló fuertemente cuando Hermione le enseñó una foto que había sacado Collin Creevery, donde aparecían Harry, Ron y ella en su quinto año cuando se formó el ED.

- Es igual que James.-dijo Lily.

- Salvo en los ojos.-dijo Hermione llorando.-Él tiene tus ojos.

Lily sollozaba y Hermione la abrazó.

- Eres increible, Hermione.-dijo Lily.-Harry, Ron...todos soís increibles.

- Tú eres la que hiciste posible nuestra lucha cuando diste tu vida por la de Harry.-dijo Hermione.-Él te quiere mucho.

- Distraeré a los demás cuando tengas que estar con Regulus y los demás mortífagos. No le diré nada a nadie a menos que me des permiso.

- Gracias, Lily.-dijo Hermione.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- Hermione ¿puedes venir acompañarme a las Tres escobas?-preguntó Molly.-Arthur quiere conocerte.

- De acuerdo.-dijo Hermione.-Pero tengo que regresar pronto a Hogwarts porque el profesor Slughorm nos pidió a Lily y a mi que hiciéramos una poción, a cambio nos recompensará con 20 puntos más para Gryffindor.

- Entonces habrá que darse prisa.-dijo Molly. Caminaron a paso rápido hacia las Tres Escobas y localizaron enseguida a Arthur.

- Arthur, esta es Hermione.-presentó Molly.-Hermione, este es mi novio Arthur.

- Es un placer conocerte, Hermione.-dijo Arthur.-Molly me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- El placer es mío.-dijo Hermione.

Estuvieron riendo, y charlando animadamente, pero poco tiempo después, Hermione decidió que ya era hora de regresar al castillo, al fin y al cabo, no podía dejar a Lily toda la tarea de elaborar la poción sola; asique se despidió de todos y salió de Las Tres Escobas. Hermione caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, ya le quedaba la mitad del camino para regresar al castillo, cuando escuchó un grito y ella se paró en el acto.

- ¿Hola?-preguntó.-¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nadie respondió, pero Hermione escuchó el sollozo de una chica y se dirigió rápidamente al callejón más cercano agarrando fuertemente su varita. Corrió hasta el origen del sollozo y entonces vió una escena que hizo que se quedase en estado de shock: Lucius Malfoy había acorralado a Narcisa Black contra la pared y la tapaba la boca con una de sus manos. Macnair y Goyle estaban detrás de Malfoy riéndose de Narcisa. Hermione decidió saltarse la clase de Slughorm.

- ¡Déjala marchar!-dijo Hermione apuntando con su varita a Malfoy.

- Este no es asunto tuyo.-dijo Malfoy.-Vete antes de que te enseñe modales.

- Veámoslo entonces.-dijo Hermione dando un par de pasos hacia delante.-A menos que le tengas miedo a las chicas que pueden defenderse. ¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy? ¿Eres tan cobarde para atacar a una chica indefensa pero no te atreves con las que saben defenderse?

- Vuelve al castillo, nena.-dijo Malfoy soltando bruscamente a Narcisa quien cayó al suelo.-Al parecer tengo asuntos que tratar.

Narcisa salió apresuradamente del callejón, dejando a Hermione sola con Malfoy, Macnair y Goyle.

- ¿En serio crees que puedes hablarme en ese tono, Granger?-dijo Malfoy furioso.

- Sí.-dijo Hermione fríamente.

- Entonces voy a enseñarte modales.-dijo Malfoy apuntándola con la varita.

- ¡Furnunculus!-dijo Hermione. El hechizo fue directo a la cara de Malfoy quien se empezó a llenar de push.

- Stupefy-dijo Macnair. Hermione pudo esquivarlo sin ningún problema, junto con el hechizo no verbal que le envió Malfoy, pero no pudo esquivar el Reducto de Goyle, la cual la golpeó en el pecho y en la frente. Cayó al suelo y esquivó la maldición de Malfoy por los pelos, al mismo tiempo que invocaba su Patronus para desviar las maldiciones de Goyle y Macnair.

- ¡Stupefy!-gritó la voz de Molly mientras entraba en el callejón. La maldición golpeó a Macnair en el pecho, haciendo que se chocara contra la pared y cayese incosciente. Goyle apuntó a Molly con su varita.

- ¡Incarcerous!-dijo Hermione. De repente aparecieron unas cuerdas que ataron y amordazaron a Goyle. Malfoy apuntó a Hermione con su varita.

- ¡Expelliarmus!-dijo Molly. La varita de Malfoy salió volando hasta caer a buena distancia de él. Malfoy se fue a acercar a Molly, pero Hermione fue más rápida, se levantó y le dió un puñetazo en la nariz, que se rompió al instante, y empezó a sangrar. Malfoy gritó de dolor, cogió a Hermione por el pelo y la arrastró hasta la pared donde la golpeó fuertemente.

- ¡Stupefy!-gritó Arthur Weasley. Malfoy cayó inconsciente. Molly y Arthur corrieron a ayudar a Hermione, a quien le dolía mucho el lado derecho de su cara.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí, Hermione?-preguntó Molly.

- Narcisa Black.-respondió Hermione.-Ellos la estaban agrediendo, la escuché gritar.

- ¿Te batiste en duelo por Narcisa Black?-preguntó Molly incrédula.-Hermione, puede que ella no sea una mortífaga, pero sigue siendo la novia de Malfoy.

- Ella estaba indefensa.-respondió Hermione.-Malfoy la arrinconó contra la pared, Macnair y Goyle la bloqueaban las salidas, no tenía su varita en la mano. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

- ¿Y arriesgar tu propia seguridad?-preguntó Molly exasperada.-Hermione, formamos parte de la Orden por una razón. No solemos batirnos en duelo cuando estamos solos.

- Lo sé, Molly.-dijo Hermione.-Pero en ese momento estaba sólo yo. Si hubiese ido a buscar ayuda, Malfoy la habría lastimado. Era la única persona que podía ayudarla, no podía dejarla a merced de esos tres.

Molly y Arthur miraban a Hermione, estaban algo molestos, pero también impresionados.

- ¿De dónde ha salido una chica como tú, Hermione?-preguntó Molly.-Inteligente, astuta, valiente, defiendes a los indefensos aunque sean tus enemigos...Remus tiene razón cuando dice que eres extraordinaria.

- Ahora necesitas ir a la enfermería.-dijo Arthur.-Molly y yo te acompañaremos, no te preocupes por Malfoy, Goyle y Macnair, alguien vendrá a buscarlos.

* * *

- ¡Hermione! Malfoy te golpeó muy fuerte por lo que veo.-dijo Petegrew cuando Hermione salió de la enfermería. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus y Molly estaban esperándola fuera. Madame Pomfrey había conseguido curarle la herida en el labio, pero no pudo hacer nada con el dolor que sentía Hermione en el lado derecho de su cara. Tenía un hematoma que abarcaba desde la mandíbula hacia la ceja.-¿Madame Pomfrey te preguntó mucho?

- No.-respondió Hermione.-Le dije que me había batido en duelo con un mortífago, pero no le dije con quien, me preguntó que si alguien más había resultado herido. Le dije que pronto aparecería alguien con la cara llena de push y con la nariz rota.

- Es cierto.-dijo Molly.-Los que peor acabaron fueron ellos, sobre todo Malfoy. Hermione se desenvolvía bien en el duelo, probablemente lo hubiese ganado sin nuestra ayuda.

- ¿Enserio mereció la pena luchar por Narcisa?-preguntó Sirius incrédulo.-Sí, es cierto que ella es mi prima, ¿pero en serio mereció la pena?

- No espero nada a cambio.-respondió Hermione.-Ella estaba indefensa y Malfoy quería agredirla. Tenía que ayudarla.

Hermione tenía una buena razón para proteger a Narcisa, Lily lo sabía; pues gracias a Narcisa, Dumbledore seguía vivo en el tiempo de la castaña.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¿Esque tienes que desempeñar el papel de ángel navideño cuando sólo falta una semana para Navidad?-preguntó Narcisa esperando a Hermione fuera de su clase de Aritmacia. La castaña estaba sola, sin sus amigos de Gryffindor a su alrededor. Narcisa tenía algunas heridas en su cuello, pero los golpes que Malfoy le dio a Hermione eran mucho más notables. Hermione continuó su camino hacia los pasillos, ignorando completamente a Narcisa, pero la rubia la siguió.-No tenías porque haberlo echo. Lucius es mi novio, los demás son mis amigos.-Hermione caminó más rápido, todavía la ignoraba, pero se estaba reeplanteando seriamente darse la vuelta y abofetear a la joven Black por decir tantas estupideces seguidas. ¿Cómo podía llamar amigos a esos? Los amigos de verdad nunca se atacarían entre sí, pero al parecer eso era algo que la rubia ignoraba.-¿Qué esperas que te de a cambio?

- ¿Perdón?-preguntó Hermione fríamente dándose la vuelta para encararla.

- Me ayudaste, por lo tanto estoy en deuda contigo. Asique dime ¿qué quieres?

- Nada, Narcisa. No quiero nada de ti. No soporto que se metan con personas que no pueden defenderse. Eso es de cobardes.

- Te equivocas, podía haberme defendido perfectamente.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione confundida.

- No me acorralaron indefensa. Son mortífagos y no puedo luchar contra ellos.

- ¿Les dejaste que te atacaran? No lo entiendo, si te atacan debes defenderte.

- No te atrevas a juzgarme. Talvez pienses que soy débil, pero si te unes a los mortífagos y al Señor Tenebroso, puedes vivir, pero si les amenazas o luchas contra ellos te matarán.

- ¿Incluso si te atacan sin razón? No le hiciste nada a Malfoy, él te atacó porque le dió la gana.

- ¡Lo amo!-gritó Narcisa luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.-No me importa si no lo entiendes, pero yo amo a Lucius y le apoyo. Les apoyo en todo.  
Hermione no dijo nada, no era necesario. El rostro indiferente de Narcisa ahora expresaba dolor y rabia. La rubia se dió la vuelta cabreada ante el silencio de la castaña.

* * *

- ¿Remus?-Remus escuchó a Hermione acercarse.-Peter, Molly, Frank y Alice se van a ir a sus casas para pasar las Navidades, y Sirius, James y Lily se quedarán aquí. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

- Me quedaré aquí, no tengo otro sitio a donde ir. Pasar las Navidades solo es algo deprimente y más cuando eres un hombre-lobo.-dijo Remus sonriendo levemente, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando vió el moratón de Hermione.-Todavía te quedan tres días para que el moratón desaparezca según Madame Pomfrey.

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Sabes, Hermione? La mayoría de los mortífagos van a pasar las Navidades aquí. Así todos se podrán reunir sin levantar sospechas. Suelen quedarse en su torre y en sus mazmorras, pero de vez en cuando buscan pelea, aunque casi siempre hay algún profesor cerca para intervenir.

- ¿Y si luchan dos miembros de su misma casa?-preguntó Hermione.

- No hay mucha gente que ayude a novias de mortífagos que se encuentran en peligro. Los daños que se hacen entre ellos son menos notables que el que le hacen a los demás. Narcisa es la prueba de ello. No hay muchas personas con el corazón tan grande como el tuyo, Hermione. Lily también es como tú. Vosotras dos siempre intentáis ver el lado bueno de las personas, sin importar quienes sean a los que ayudais.

- A veces eso puede ser una maldición.-dijo Hermione recordando como las vidas de Harry, Ron y ella habían estado en peligro por quienes decían que eran sus amigos.-Es irónico como, en ocasiones, la confianza puede dañar aún más que la desconfianza.

- Sin embargo, aunque es más fácil desconfiar de la gente, al final acabas solo.-dijo Remus poniéndola una mano en su hombro.-Nunca estarás sola, Hermione. No lo permitiremos, nosotros siempre confiaremos en ti, pase lo que pase. La confianza no es una maldición, Hermione, es un regalo.-Hermione miró a Remus y sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces, la castaña miró sus zapatos y descubrió que la nieve los había empapado completamente, al igual que su pantalón. Remus la observó y soltó una carcajada.-Vamos a la Sala Común, Hermione. El fuego nos ayudará a entrar en calor.

* * *

Hermione había ido a la enfermería a por más poción para curarse el moratón y de todas las personas que se había esperado encontrarse a la salida, Snape era la última.

- Asique te dejó ese feo moratón.

- Malfoy tiene rota la nariz.-contrarrestó Hermione.-Estamos en paz.

- Si tú lo dices...pero deberías darles algún tiempo para que se acostumbren a la situación. Nunca antes nadie les había desafiado de la manera en la que tú lo has echo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Hermione. Snape tenía una leve sonrisa burlona en su rostro. La castaña empezó a caminar por el pasillo, pero él la agarró de un brazo y la detuvo, la arrinconó contra la pared quedando su rostro a centímentros del de ella, pero Hermione seguía indiferente.

- Malfoy está furioso contigo por haberlo humillado, eso produce que algunos de nosotros nos burlemos de él y te alaguemos a tí. Por ayudar a Narcisa, por enseñarle una lección y porque te subestimó. Es cierto que hubiese sido mejor si no hubiese llegado la ayuda, pero escuchamos que la ayuda que recibiste no fue de ninguna importancia, porque pudiste enfrentarlo y haberlo vencido sin ningún problema.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Quienes?

- Sabes a quien me estoy refiriendo, Granger.-dijo Snape. Hermione se tensó casi imperceptiblemente cuando él dejó algo en el bosillo de su túnica, pero no apartó la mirada del Slytherin en ningún momento.-Esta es la contraseña de uno de los mayores baños de prefectos del castillo. En el tercer piso, pasando el aula de Estudios Muggles. Nadie los utiliza y es ahí donde nos reunimos de vez en cuando. Reúnete con nosotros a las 19:00 el día de navidad, si realmente quieres que alguien valore todo tu potencial.-con esas palabras, Snape se retiró y Hermione sacó de su bolsillo la nota que él la había dado, la desdobló y la leyó:

_Thestrals._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¡Lily, Hermione! ¡Daros prisa!-gritó James desde la Sala Común.-¡O llegaremos tarde a Hogsmeade y las tiendas estarán abarrotadas!

- ¡Está bien!-gritó Lily.-Merlín, parece que todo el mundo hace sus compras Navideñas en el último momento.  
Hermione rió suavemente, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada y tensa, y Lily sabía el motivo ya que la castaña le había dicho su encuentro con Snape.

- ¿Vas a ir al encuentro de mortífagos mañana por la noche?-preguntó Lily.

- En teoría debería ir.-contestó Hermione.-Es la mejor oportunidad que tengo para ganarme la confianza de los mortífagos. ¿Qué pasa si es una trampa? Aunque Snape no parecía estar mintiendo. Narcisa tenía razón cuando dijo que los que se enfrentan a los mortífagos acaban heridos o muertos y yo no he pasado muy desapercibida, que digamos. Si Snape me ha mentido y voy a la reunión, no saldré viva.

Lily iba a responder pero algo golpeó la puerta. James, Sirius y Remus estaban utilizando el hechizo Wingardium leviosa para levitar unas bolsas y golpear la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas para intentar que salieran. Lily y Hermione rieron.

Los cinco Gryffindors caminaron por Hogsmeade y decidieron dividirse para comprar los regalos y encontrarse en Las Tres Escobas una hora antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Una de las primeras tiendas a las que fue Hermione fue a Honeydukes donde además de gominolas, vendían las mejores tartas. La castaña tenía algunas dudas sobre el sabor que le gustaría a Sirius.

- Desde que era pequeño, Sirius siempre ha preferido el pastel de arándanos.-dijo Regulus colocándose al lado de Hermione.-Estás comprando su regalo ¿verdad?-Hermione asintió algo sorprendida por el acercamiento del chico. Regulus soltó una carcajada.-Asique te enfrentas a Malfoy y dialogas en Snape, pero ahora no encuentras las palabras. ¿Sólo hablas en clase?-Hermione rió.

- Lo lamento, estaba pensando en lo que me has dicho. La verdad es que según he oído, hace un par de años que Sirius se marchó de la casa de los Black ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro que aún le sigue gustando el pastel de arándanos?

Regulus sonrió maliciosamente.

- En ese caso hagamos una apuesta.-dijo Regulus cogiendo el pastel de arándanos.-Yo compraré el pastel de arándanos y tú escogerás uno diferente. Si a Sirius le gusta más el pastel de arándanos, me lo pagarás más tarde.  
Hermione miró a Regulus intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente del chico.

- Trato hecho.-dijo Hermione escogiendo un pastel de manzana. Ambos se dirigieron al mostrador y pagaron, después Hermione puso ambos pasteles en su bolsa sin fondo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda antes de reunirte con ellos?-preguntó Regulus.

- Tres horas.-respondió Hermione sin vacilar.

- ¿Tienes que comprar muchas cosas?-preguntó Regulus. Hermione dudaba de las intenciones del joven Black.

- No muchas. Compré casi todos los regalos hace una hora. Sólo me falta el de Lily.  
Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio, de vez en cuando Hermione miraba a Regulus, pero apartaba la mirada al instante.

- Asique Severus te ha hablado de la reunión y te ha dado la contraseña.-susurró Regulus. Hermione asintió.-¿Vas a venir?-Hermione miró a Regulus. ¿Debería decirle la verdad? Tenía serias dudas al respecto ya que seguía siendo un mortífago.

- La verdad es que me interesaría. Pero ¿cómo sé que no es una trampa y que no voy a ser atacada por todos los mortífagos que hay en Hogwarts?

- No todos irán a la reunión. Petegrew y Lucius se fueron a sus casas a pasar las vacaciones. En realidad todo el mundo le dijo a Lucius que se fuera a su casa ya que continúa enrabietado y no queríamos que te atacase cuando entrases por la puerta.

- No, nadie planea atacarte. Tan sólo queremos hablar contigo sin interrupciones. Por cierto, no tienes porque ir sola, si quieres puedo acompañarte a la reunión. Te estaré esperando 15 minutos antes en las escaleras, cerca de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.  
Hermione miró a Regulus ¿debería fiarse de él?

- Está bien.-contestó ella.-Acepto.

* * *

- Lily.-dijo Hermione al día siguiente.-Tengo que contarte algo.

- ¿Qué es Hermione?-preguntó Lily.

- Regulus y yo estuvimos hablando en Hogsmeade. Él se ofreció a acompañarme a la reunión de mortífagos esta noche para que no tuviese que ir sola.

- Asique al final aceptaste.-dijo Lily.-¿A qué hora habéis quedado?

- Dentro de tres horas. ¿Podrías cubrirme con James, Sirius y Remus?

- No hay problema. Remus estará leyendo algo, por lo que no se enterará de nada si no se le molesta. Sirius está probando los pasteles que le diste. James y yo estaremos haciendo la ronda de prefectos, intentaré mantenerle alejado de ese baño todo lo que pueda y le pediré el Mapa del Merodeador para que ninguno de los tres pueda localizarte.

- Toma esta moneda, Lily. Yo tengo una igual, si necesito ayuda, te lo haré saber. La moneda la he hechizado con un encanto de comunicación, el mismo que utilicé cuando Harry, Ron y yo creamos el ED en mi tiempo.

- Estarás bien, Hermione, no te preocupes. Me quedaré despierta y cuando vuelvas me contarás todo lo que pase en la reunión.

* * *

**Tres horas más tarde:**

Hermione salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor 20 minutos antes de las siete. Comprobó que Flitch no estaba cerca y se dirigió a las escaleras y comprobó que allí estaba Regulus.

- Ultima oportunidad de echarse atrás.-dijo Regulus.-Si continúas, prometo que no te dejaré sola.

- Iré a la reunión, no me echaré para atrás.

- Entonces vámonos.-dijo Regulus sonriendo.  
Hermione siguió a Regulus hacia el tercer piso, caminaron por el pasillo y se detuvieron frente a la puerta del baño que había después del aula de Estudios Muggles. Regulus miró a Hermione y ella asintió.

- Thestrals.-dijo Hermione. La puerta se abrió, primero entró Regulus y después Hermione. El baño era enorme, la bañera que estaba en medio de la sala parecía una piscina, pero de ella salía una especie de niebla verde. Todos los mortífagos que habían decidido quedarse en el castillo, estaban sentados en el borde de la piscina. Snape miró a Regulus y después a Hermione.

- Regulus, siéntate entre Macnair y Rabastan.-dijo Snape.-Granger entre Nott y Rodolphus.

Regulus miró a Hermione y asintió lentamente con la cabeza para infundirla valor. Regulus se sentó al lado de Macnair y de Rabastan; y Hermione se sentó entre Macnair y Rodolphus, quienes la miraron brevemente pero no dijeron nada. La siguiente persona que habló fue Avery, quien estaba sentada frente a Hermione en el otro extremo de la piscina.

- Granger, estás aquí porque un gran número de nosotros creemos que tienes demasiado potencial que no puedes alcanzar completamente por el bando en el que estás. Ya sabes quienes somos y lo que hacemos y sin embargo estás aquí, sentada entre nosotros. Eso habla mucho a tu favor, sin embargo, antes de confiar plenamente en tí, necesitaremos algo más convincente.  
Hermione no dejó de mirar a Avery, quien estaba calmada y tranquila.

- ¿Y cómo puedo demostrar que soy digna de confianza?

- ¿Has utilizado alguna vez alguna maldición imperdonable?-preguntó Rabastan sentado entre Avery y Regulus.

- Una vez.-respondió Hermione mirando a Rabastan.-Utilicé un Avada Kedavra cuando me atacaron con un Crucius.

- Entonces nada ilegal.-comentó Macnair.-Pero al menos puedes utilizar la maldición. ¿Alguna vez alguien ha utilizado alguna maldición imperdonable en tí?

- Sí.-respondió Hermione rápidamente-La maldición imperius mientras me enseñaban a contrarrestarla en mi cuarto año.

- Entonces quiero comprobarlo.-dijo Snape. A Hermione le pareció ver como sacaba su varita. La joven Gryffindor inspiró profundamente.

- Como quiera.-dijo ella, aunque intentó que su voz no sonara de forma amenazante y que estuviese calmada.

- Imperio.-dijo Snape.-Vete a la niebla.

- No.-contestó Hermione mentalmente.

- Vete a la niebla.-dijo Snape más firme.

- No.-contestó Hermione en voz alta, rompiendo la maldición.

- Ella no se movió ni un ápice.-dijo Rodolphus mirando a Hermione atentamente.

- La maldición Imperio no la afecta.-dijo Nott.-¿Y el Crucio?  
Hermione asintió y Bellatrix sacó la varita.

- Crucio.-dijo Bellatrix. Hermione cayó al suelo y soltó un grito y se retorció allí durante unos segundos. Algunos de los mortífagos ayudaron a Hermione a sentarse. Hermione cerró sus manos en forma de puño y se clavó las uñas mientras intentaba calmarse para no atacar a Bellatrix.

- ¿Tengo que hacer algo más para convenceros de que soy digna de fiar?-preguntó Hermione.

- Vete a la niebla.-dijo Snape. Hermione estaba confundida.

- ¿De que va todo esto?-preguntó Hermione refiriéndose a los intentos fallidos del Imperius de Snape para que fuera a la niebla.

- Te negaste a ir contra tu voluntad.-dijo Snape encogiéndose de hombros.-Si vas por tu propia voluntad, serán puntos a tu favor.  
Hermione miraba la extraña niebla verde que salía de la piscina. Los mortífagos estaban sentados a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué es?-preguntó Hermione.

- Un Boggat de la Niebla.-respondió Regulus.-Cuando a los Boggat se les mata con la maldición Avada Kedavra, se convierte en Boggat de la Niebla. Suelen causar alucinaciones. Te rodearán visiones y sonidos de tus mayores temores, ninguno de nosotros los verá u oirá, sólo podremos verte y oirte a ti.

- Vete a la niebla y permanece en ella todo lo que puedas.-dijo Macnair.  
Hermione asintió y se puso en pie. Caminó hacia el borde de la piscina y miró a Regulus. Él asintió y Hermione se preparó mentalmente para los efectos de la niebla, entonces ella saltó y cayó en el centro de la piscina. Hermione se sentía mareada, sólo podía ver la niebla verde, pero de pronto no pudo ver nada, todo estaba a oscuras. De repente, aparecieron dementores. Hermione podía oler el humo de algún fuego que habría cerca, también podía escuchar los gritos de la gente. Ella empezó a caminar, pero de repente tropezó con algo. Miró hacia abajo y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo echo. Era Harry y estaba muerto.

- ¡No!-dijo Hermione zarandeando a Harry.-¡Despierta, por favor, Harry, despiértate!

- El único con el poder suficiente para derrotar al Señor Oscuro ha sido derrotado.-dijo una voz burlonamente. Hermione se tensó. Se giró, pero no vió a nadie detrás de ella, se volvió a girar pero Harry no estaba, en su lugar estaba Ron. Él estaba en peores condiciones, tenía arañazos y mordiscos por todo el cuerpo, parecía que había sido atacado por Greyback, magia oscura o alguna otra bestia.-Los jóvenes son los que saben mejor.

Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero consiguió ponerse de pie y alejarse del cuerpo de Ron.

- Esto no es real.-se dijo mentalmente.-Es el efecto de la niebla, esto no es real.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Hermione?-preguntó una voz detrás de ella. La castaña se giró y vió al Dumbledore de su tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó ella suavemente.

- No destruiste ningún Horcruxe en el pasado. Ahora están todos muertos, Ginny, Remus, Harry, Ron...no hay ningún superviviente. Te confiamos una misión de suma importancia y nos fallaste a todos. Ha sido todo por tu culpa.

- ¡No, esto no es real! ¡Nada es real!-dijo Hermione. Escuchó más gritos, el humo era axfixiante y el fuego provocaba que la castaña empezase a sudar.-¡No ha sucedido nada de esto! ¡Esto no es real!

Dumbledore desapareció y Hermione volvió a estar rodeada de la niebla verde. Sintió como cuatro brazos la ayudaban a salir de la niebla, entonces se dió cuenta de que estaba echada en el suelo de la bañera y un sudor frío la cubría todo el cuerpo. Intentó contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por su rostro.

- ¿Quién es Harry?-preguntó la suave voz de Regulus. Él estaba de rodillas a su lado, era una de las personas que la habían ayudado a salir de la niebla.

- Un amigo de la infancia, fue envenenado accidentalmente.-mintió Hermione con una facilidad que la sorprendió teniendo en cuenta del estado en el que estaba.-Le dí el antídoto, pero era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Y porque estabas gritando?-preguntó Bellatrix.-¿Por un chico que se envenenó a si mismo y no pudiste salvar?

- No.-respondió Hermione cansada, sin embargo no dió ninguna explicación. Nadie la preguntó nada más, uno de los mortífagos dijo algo parecido a "disfrutar de su actuación" pero Hermione estaba demasiado cansada para analizar esas palabras.

- Vamos, Hermione.-dijo Regulus cuando los demás dejaron de preguntar a Hermione. Regulus la ayudó a ponerse en pie y a caminar hacia la puerta del baño. Caminaron en silencio, pero cuando ya se estaban acercando a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Hermione empezó a pensar con claridad.

- ¿Lo hice bien?-preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- Lo hiciste perfecto.-respondió Regulus suavemente.-Estás dentro.  
Hermione seguía algo cansada por el Boggat de Niebla, pero cuando escuchó las palabras de Regulus, casi se desmaya. ¿Se puede saber en que estaba pensando para meterse dentro del círculo de mortífagos?

- Tenías razón sobre la tarta de arándanos.-dijo Hermione.-Es el preferido de Sirius, mañana te daré el dinero.

- No quiero dinero.-dijo Regulus riendo suavemente en el oído de la castaña, haciéndola estremecer. Hermione le miró, y se dió cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, a tan sólo unos cuantos milímetros de distancia. Ella le miró con curiosidad y Regulus le sonrió maliciosamente.-Te dije me lo pagarías más tarde, pero no te dije como, eso te lo diré mañana.

Con esas palabras, Regulus se retiró, y Hermione se quedó sola frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, confundida, sonrojada y sonriendo levemente.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Hermione estaba muy confundida, ¿porqué se había sonrojado cuando Regulus se había acercado tanto? Debería centrarse en la misión, en vez de estar fantaseando en idioteces.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?-preguntó La Dama Gorda, al parecer estaba molesta.-Lo digo porque no tengo todo el día ¿me dirás la contraseña o no?  
Hermione dijo la contraseña algo avergonzada y entró a la Sala Común, al parecer no había nadie. Subió a las habitaciones de las chicas y se encontró con Lily.

- ¡Hermione!-dijo Lily corriendo hacia ella.-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?  
Hermione empezó a relatarle a Lily todo lo que había pasado en la reunión, desde el momento en el que se encontró con Regulus en las escaleras hasta el momento en el que Regulus se despidió de ella en cerca del Retrato de la Dama Gorda hace tan sólo unos minutos. La castaña seguía en las nubes, y la pelirroja la miraba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione al ver la sonrisa de Lily.

- Nada, sólo estaba imaginándome la reacción de Sirius cuando le cuente que te gusta su hermano.

- No me gusta Regulus.-dijo Hermione sonrojada.

- No hace falta que lo niegues.

- Pero si es la verdad, no me gusta.

- Entonces ¿porqué estás tan sonrojada?

- Porque...-titubeó Hermione. "No puede ser cierto lo que me dice Lily, pero entonces ¿porqué me pongo tan nerviosa con la cercanía de Regulus?

- No hace falta que digas nada, Hermione.-dijo Lily sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Hermione y Lily desayunaban, una lechuza se posó al lado de la castaña, quien recogió la carta y miró a su alrededor, buscando al destinatario. Cuando su mirada recorrió la mesa de Slytherin, sus ojos se detuvieron en los de Regulus quien la miraba fijamente, él esbozó una ligera sonrisa y ella apartó la mirada, completamente sonrojada. Lily, quien lo había visto todo, sonrió ligeramente y echó a Hermione una mirada que decía claramente "lo he visto todo ¿y aún lo niegas? Pero la castaña apartó su mirada de la pelirroja y abrió el sobre para leer la carta que la acababan de enviar.

_Hermione Granger:_  
_Como iniciada recientemente te avisamos de que va a ver una reunión esta tarde cerca del lago a la que debes asistir sin falta._

_RAB_

_PD: Hoy te diré de que forma puedes pagarme tu deuda ¿nerviosa?_

¿Qué si estaba nerviosa? Ya lo creía, pero eso no lo iba a demostrar. Volvió a mirar a Regulus y él le guiñó un ojo, ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó al lago, esa misma tarde, se sorprendió cuando vió que sólo estaba allí Bellatrix Black. La castaña agarró fuertemente su varita.

- Relájate, Granger.-dijo Bellatrix.-Los demás están en el Bosque Prohibido, tenemos un aliado entre los centauros que se encarga de hablar con vampiros, hombres-lobo y otras bestias que estén interesadas en unirse al Señor Oscuro. Ven con nosotros e intenta seguirnos, no nos gustaría que te perdieras.

Bellatrix sonrió maliciosamente y se internó rápidamente en el bosque. Hermione la siguió intentando no sonreir, pero que ingenua era Bellatrix, si ella supiera cuantas veces había caminado por el Bosque Prohibido...Aunque lo cierto era que estaban demasiado lejos de Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron junto a los demás, vieron que había un centauro de ojos azules con ellos.

- Me alegra que no os halláis perdido.-dijo Snape, quien estaba al lado del centauro.

- Kuja te recuerda, Bellatrix.-dijo el centauro.-Pero no recuerdo a la chica que está a su lado.

- Es Hermione Granger, es nueva.-explicó Snape.  
Bellatrix se apartó de la Gryffindor cuando el centauro caminó hasta ellas y se puso a dar vueltas entorno a Hermione.

- Hay mucho dolor en ti.-dijo el centauro.-Has conocido la tristeza y la felicidad, eres más inteligente, fuerte y astuta que todos los que están aquí, pero una gran carga pesa sobre tí. La muerte te rodea y te sigue de cerca, pero no te preocupes, todavía no quiere que vayas con ella.-el centauro se giró y miró a los demás mortífagos.-Los vampiros con los que he estado hablando no están lejos, se marcharon cuando vieron a un unicornio que parecía una presa fácil. Tener cuidado y los encontraréis.-acto seguido se marchó.

- Tendremos que darnos prisa y volver al castillo antes del toque de queda.-dijo Rodolphus pasando un brazo por los hombros de Bellatrix.

- Entonces nos separaremos.-dijo Snape.-Bellatrix y Rodolphus, iros por el camino por el que se acaba de ir Kuja. Avery y Crabbe, ir a la colina por el camino que está a vuestra izquierda. Macnair y Rabastan ir a la laguna, creo que ya sabéis donde está. Regulus y Granger ir al claro del bosque donde pastan los Thestrals. Cada uno es responsable de sí mismo, intentar volver al castillo de una sola pieza. Regulus, cuida a nuestra nueva chica. Yo iré solo.

Todos se dividieron en parejas. Hermione estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que se sobresaltó cuando Regulus la tocó el hombro.

- ¿Alguna vez has visto un vampiro en la realidad?-preguntó Regulus. Hermione asintió y él continuó hablando.-Estos vampiros Ansil y Kirstash son demasiado sanguinarios con sus víctimas. No se conforman con un mordisco, recientemente mataron a un chico muggle porque bebieron demasiada sangre. Se la bebieron casi toda, por eso apenas encontraron sangre cuando descubrieron los cuerpos, sin embargo murieron desangrados.-Hermione estaba muy inquieta. No había oído hablar de esos vampiros en su tiempo, talvez fuera porque en su tiempo ya no existían. Regulus vió el cambio de la muchacha, y decidió cambiar de tema.-Parecía que te estabas poniendo enferma cuando Kuja te estaba hablando. La verdad es que él te ha hablado más que lo hicimos nosotros en la reunión de mortífagos y eso que eras el punto principal de la reunión.

- La verdad es que ha dicho muchas verdades de mi.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿En serio?-preguntó Regulus.-Talvez sea algo incómodo para tí, ¿pero puedes decirme alguno de tus encuentros con la muerte?

- Una vez fui atacada por un basilisco y quedé petrificada.

- ¿Un basilisco?-preguntó Regulus incrédulo.-Es increible. Esos bichos son más extraños que las acromántulas. No sé que es peor, un encuentro con una tarántula gigante o con una serpiente gigante. ¿Hermione?

Hermione se había quedado inmóvil y estaba muy pálida, había recordado algo que le había dicho el Snape de su tiempo sobre un extraño succeso con una acromántula cuando se separó de los demás mortífagos en el Bosque Prohibido.

- Regulus, olvídate de los vampiros, tienes que ir a por Hagrid ahora mismo.-dijo Hermione.-Si no me equivoco estará por el campo de quidditch.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hermione?-preguntó Regulus preocupado del cambio tan brusco de comportamiento de la Gryffindor.-¿Porqué necesitamos al semigigante?

- Hay una colonia de acromántulas en el bosque. Van a matar a Snape y el único que puede salvarle es Hagrid. Vete y dile que Aragog va a atacar a un alumno de Hogwarts.

- ¿Aragog?-preguntó Regulus confundido.

- ¡VETE!-dijo Hermione antes de que saliese corriendo mientras rezaba porque Snape estuviese todavía vivo. Cuando divisó a Snape, observó con terror como dos acromántulas estaban muertas a sus pies.-¡Snape! Snape, tenemos que irnos de aquí, esas acromántulas no son las únicas del bosque.

- Granger, cálmate.-dijo Snape.-Es increible que haya más de dos acromántulas en este bosque, y si así fuera, es totalmente imposible que una alumna nueva lo sepa.

¿Dónde está Regulus?

- Lo envié a por ayuda. Snape, no entiendes...

¡SMACK!

Snape abofeteó a Hermione para que se consiguiera calmar.

- Granger, ya es suficiente...

- Comida, al fin.-dijo una voz a pocos metros de distancia. Hermione y Snape se sobresaltaron. La castaña vió con horror como la enorme y repulsiva araña que habían descrito Harry y Ron, estaba delante de ella. Hermione se puso frente a Snape, intentándolo proteger.

- ¡Aragog, para!-rogó Hermione.-Somos amigos de Hagrid, él vendrá a visitarte esta noche, pero nosotros nos hemos adelantado.

- ¿Entonces porqué mis dos hijos están muertos a vuestros pies?-preguntó Aragog.-Amigos de Hagrid o no, voy a vengarme.

- O nosotros podríamos matarte.-dijo Snape empujando a Hermione y agarrando fuertemente la varita.

- ¡Snape, no!-dijo Hermione desviando la maldición de Snape. Aunque Aragog también había intentado matar a Harry y a Ron, gracias a él pudieron descubrir el secreto de la Cámara de Salazar Slytherin, por lo que tenía que mantener vivos tanto a Snape como a Aragog. En ese momento, un ejército de acromántulas más pequeñas rodearon a Snape y a Hermione.

- Gracias, chica.-dijo Aragog.-Quizá mi familia pueda mostrarte su gratitud asegurándose de que te maten con la primera picadura y evitándote el sufrimiento.

- Aragog, por favor.-rogó Hermione.-Hagrid estará aquí dentro de poco, os traerá comida, por lo que no tendrás que matarnos.

- Te creo, chica.-dijo Aragog.-Pero mi familia está hambrienta y los seres humanos son nuestra comida favorita. Pero los seres humanos escasean en este bosque, por lo que no voy a negarles la oportunidad de comeros. Lo siento mucho chica, de verdad, pero te vuelvo a asegurar de que será rápido.

Las arañas comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente hacia Hermione y Snape, por lo que la castaña sólo vió una posibilidad de salir con vida.

- Snape, invoca tu patronus.-dijo Hermione.-¡Alejaros de aquí! ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!-De repente, una nutria salió de la varita de Hermione y se lanzó contra la acromántula más próxima. Hermione podía escuchar a Snape intentando invocar su patronus, pero no le estaba saliendo.-Piensa en como te sentiste cuando escribiste los hechizos en el Libro del Príncipe Mestizo, en los días más felices que has vivido. ¡Puedes hacerlo!-Snape lo seguía intentando, pero seguía sin poder hacer el hechizo. Hermione dejó de observar a su nutria para mirarlo a él.-Legilimens.-sintió la resistencia que oponía Snape, pero el primer recuerdo que vió Hermione fue lo suficientemente potente como para no seguir hurgando en la mente del Slytherin: el padre de Snape estaba incosciente en el suelo mientras Severus abrazaba a su madre, quien estaba levemente herida y le daba las gracias a su hijo por protegerla. Hermione salió de la mente de Snape.-Céntrate en eso.

- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!-dijo Snape y un enorme oso salió de su varita y se unió a la nutria de Hermione, y atacaron a otra cromántula.

- ¡ARAGOG, DÉJALOS!-gritó Hagrid.

Snape y Hermione vieron que Hagrid llevaba el cadáver de un hipogrifo en su espalda. Regulus estaba junto a él viendo el espectáculo entre sorprendido e incrédulo. Hagrid lanzó el cadáver del hipogrifo con toda su fuerza, por desgracia no pudo calcular bien, por lo que Hermione y Snape tuvieron que correr para no ser aplastados. Las acromántulas corrieron hacia el cadáver, Hermione puso su mejor cara de asco cuando se escuchó un ruido que ella asoció con la trituración de los huesos del desafortunado hipogrifo por parte de las arañas, pero cuando Hermione lo vió mejor, se dió cuenta de que las acromántulas habían tirado un árbol que se había caído sobre Snape y varias acromántulas. Hermione corrió hacia donde estaba Snape y se arrodilló a su lado. Tan sólo estaba incosciente, el árbol había caído sobre el abdomen del chico, pero ella todavía podía sentir su pulso, ella bajó la cabeza para comprobar si el muchacho seguía respirando, cuando de repente sintió dolor en su hombro izquierdo. Una de las acromántulas la había mordido muy cerca de su cuello, Hermione cogió rápidamente su varita.

- Reducto.-dijo Hermione.

La araña salió volando. De repente, Hermione escuchó como Aragog llamaba a toda su colonia, Regulus y Hagrid estaban al lado de la araña líder. La castaña echó un breve vistazo al cadáver del hipogrifo, del cual sólo quedaba el cráneo. Y pensar que Snape y ella podían haber sido algo parecido a eso. Regulus y Hagrid se situaron a su lado rápidamente.

- Hermione, te ha mordido.-dijo Regulus con voz ronca. Hermione estaba sudando frío y gran cantidad de sangre caía por su espalda. Regulus tocó suavemente con su varita las picaduras de la araña.

- Episkey.-dijo Regulus. Aunque el hechizo no la curó completamente, hizo que sangrase más lento, que las picaduras de la araña desaparecieran y que el dolor disminuyera.

- Echaros atrás.-dijo Hagrid. Hermione y Regulus obedecieron y retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos mientras Hagrid levantaba el árbol y sacaba a Snape.-¿Puedes caminar, Hermione?

- Creo que sí.-respondió Hermione.

- Regulus, permanece con ella y haz presión sobre la mordedura.-dijo Hagrid. Regulus asintió e invocó una toalla que presionó en el hombro izquierdo de la castaña, después guardó su varita para agarrar mejor a la Gryffindor.-He oído hablar mucho de tí, Hermione. ¿Pero cómo has podido conocer a Aragog?

Hermione se tensó y Regulus se dió cuenta. El joven Black la masajeó un poco el brazo para que no estuviese tan tensa.

- Te lo diría si pudiese, Hagrid.-dijo Hermione.-Pero no puedo. Aunque también sé muchas cosas sobre tí. Como por ejemplo lo que sucedió con Aragog cuando estudiabas en la escuela, aunque no voy a hablar de eso, también sé que no lo hiciste. Sé que tanto Aragog como tú sóis inocentes.

- Gracias, Hermione.-dijo Hagrid.-Pero tenemos que darnos prisa, Snape necesita ir a la enfermería.

- En el nombre de Merlín ¿qué ocurrió?-preguntó Madame Pomfrey cuando Hermione, Regulus, Hagrid y Snape entraron en la enfermería.

- No estamos seguros.-dijo Hermione rápidamente.-Encontramos a Snape incosciente en el lago, con algún hechizo que lo mantenía a flote, me metí rápidamente en el agua e intenté sacarlo nadando, pero fuí atacada por grindylows. No pude deshacerme de ellos lo suficientemente rápido, asíque tiré a Snape sobre la tierra.

Fue entonces cuando apareció Regulus y utilizó el hechizo Episkey para detener la hemorragea, luego vió a Hagrid cerca y corrió a pedirle ayuda. Utilizamos un hechizo de aire para secarnos y nos ayudó a venir hasta aquí.

Hagrid miraba a Hermione, aturdido por la convincente historia que estaba contando, Regulus le golpeó un poco fuerte para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, fue entonces cuando Hagrid dejó a Snape en una de las camas, como le indicó Madame Pomfrey, totalmente convencida de la historia que le contaba la joven Gryffindor. Madame Pomfrey pidió a los estudiantes que se quedasen esa noche para observar las heridas y la recuperación de la Gryffindor y del Slytherin. Hagrid se marchó de la enfermería para evitar desmentir la historia de Hermione. Regulus se quedó con Hermione y con Snape hasta que Madame Pomfrey le echó de la enfermería. Lily y James entraron en la enfermería cuando acabaron sus rondas.

- ¿Se puede saber quien diablos te ha atacado ahora, Hermione?-preguntó James muy enfadado mientras veía a Snape incosciente al lado de la cama de la castaña.

- No me creeríais si os lo contase.-dijo Hermione. James la miró como diciendo "te sorprenderías". Lily y James se quedaron con Hermione hasta que Madame Pomfrey les echó de la enfermería. El primero en salir fue James, Lily le siguió, pero antes de salir echó un último vistazo a Hermione, quien le prometió con la mirada que se lo contaría más tarde.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Casi 24 horas después de que Hermione y Snape fueran atacados por las acromántulas, muchos de los estudiantes que se habían ido de vacaciones a sus casas volvieron, entre ellos: Molly, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Petegrew, Frank y Alice. Hermione no había tenido contacto con ningún Slytherin ni mortífago después de que los sucesos del día anterior. Cuando Madame Pomfrey le dió el alta a Hermione, Snape ya se había marchado. Sin embargo, los mortífagos visitaban a Hermione con más frecuencia, ella supuso que tanto Regulus como Snape le habrían explicado a los demás lo que había sucedido en el bosque, porque hasta Colagusano parecía saber lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué hizo Hagrid cuando estuvo en la escuela?-susurró Petegrew a Hermione mientras James y Sirius debatian apasionadamente sobre quidditch.-Todos sabemos que fue expulsado en su tercer año, pero no sabemos porque. ¿Es eso de lo que hablaste con él?

- No dí ningún detalle delante de Regulus ¿de verdad crees que te lo voy a decir a ti?-susurró Hermione fríamente.-Uno de los mayores problemas de ser un traidor, Peter, es que la gente sabe que no se puede confiar en ti.

- Mira quien habla.-dijo Petegrew. Hermione le agarró el brazo izquierdo y Colagusano retiró rápidamente la mano de la castaña.

- No es necesario que te pregunte que es lo que quieres para navidad.-dijo Hermione.

-Es cierto que me estoy aliando con los enemigos de mis amigos, pero tú eres mi enemigo.

Cuando Hermione se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor con sus amigos, después de la cena, se sorprendió al ver que Narcisa la llamaba. La castaña se escusó con los demás Gryffindors y se dirigió hacia Narcisa, pero cuando llegó hasta ella, Narcisa la abrazó, sorprendiendo a Hermione.

- Muchas gracias, Hermione.-susurró Narcisa para evitar ser escuchada.-Por salvar a Severus de la acromántula.-Al fin Narcisa liberó a Hermione, quien retrocedió torpemente unos cuantos pasos.-Sabías lo peligrosa que era la colonia de acromántulas, pero aún así regresaste para salvarle. ¡Fuíste tan valiente! ¿Te mordió una acromántula por proteger a Severus cuando se derrumbó un árbol encima de él?-Hermione asintió demasiado aturdida por el drástico cambio de comportamiento de Narcisa.-Eso fue lo que nos contó Regulus.-dijo Narcisa mirando a Hermione sorprendida y agradecida. Esa chica que estaba delante de la castaña era muy diferente a la que recordaba cuando la había salvado de Lucius. Fue entonces cuando Hermione comprendió que Narcisa estaba muy preocupada por Snape, probablemente más que por Lucius. Hermione sabía perfectamente que Narcisa le debía lealtad a Lucius y que si le dejaba, él o sus amigos la matarían.

- ¿Qué otra cosa debería hacer?-preguntó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.-Sabía que Snape no saldría de ahí con vida si no le ayudaba y no podía dejarle morir.  
Narcisa sonrió brevemente, pero luego pareció incómoda.

- Debería irme.-dijo al final la rubia.-Lucius acaba de volver al colegio y al fin y al cabo, debo estar con él.

Hermione asintió, pero en realidad quería protestar y hacerle ver a la joven Black que ella era libre para elegir a quien amar, pero sin embargo, no dijo nada. Narcisa empezó a caminar rápidamente rumbo a las mazmorras y Hermione se dirigió hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

* * *

- Señoritas, estáis hermosísimas.-dijo Sirius cuando Hermione, Lily, Alice y Molly salieron de las habitaciones de las chicas y bajaron a la sala común.  
Arthur estaba en la sala común con ellos esperando a Molly, cuando la vió corrió a abrazarla. Alice se dirigió a Frank y Lily hacia James, Sirius había quedado con una chica llamada Rhiana. Las parejas iban saliendo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor,

Hermione los seguía, Remus y Petegrew se colocaron detrás de ella.

Las cuatro mesas que caracterizaban al Gran Comedor habían desaparecido, en vez de ellas, había pequeñas mesas; la pista de baile era grande. En el techo había fuegos artificiales y muchísimos muérdagos. Un grupo de estudiantes, que Hermione reconoció de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff, charlaban amenamente y se reían mientras elegían sus bebidas. Pasado un rato, Hermione se dirigió hacia el hall, para escoger su bebida. Remus la siguió.

- Es una hermosa noche.-dijo Remus cuando se situó delante de Hermione.-El año pasado hubo luna llena, por lo que me perdí la noche de Año Nuevo. Aunque la hermosura de la noche no es nada comparado con tu belleza.

- Gracias, Remus.-dijo Hermione abrazándole y sonriéndole cálidamente.-Tú tampoco estás nada mal.  
Cuando Hermione terminó de abrazarle, miró a Remus a los ojos. Él también la miró, más cálidamente que las veces anteriores. ¿Podría ser que él..?

- Deberías investigar un poco sobre la poción Félix Felicis.-dijo Slughorn apareciendo detrás de Hermione y Remus.-Tus pociones están muy bien elaboradas, es un verdadero honor tenerte en el Club Slug.

- Gracias, profesor.-dijo Hermione con sinceridad, pero no por los cumplidos, sino por interrumpir el incómodo momento entre ella y Remus.

- ¿Puedes dejarme a Remus durante unos minutos?-preguntó Slughorn.  
Hermione asintió y sonrió cálida y nerviosamente a Remus antes de que él y Slughorn se marcharan para hablar con unos alumnos. La castaña salió del castillo, necesitaba tomar un poco el aire para pensar un rato.

"No" pensaba la castaña paseando por la nieve sin importarla el frío que hacía y que no se hubiese cogido ninguna chaqueta. "Esto no puede estar sucediendo, Remus no puede estar enamorándose de mi. Es sólo un amigo, un gran amigo. A él le gusta Tonks y a mi Regulus. Un momento ¿acabo de pensar que me gusta Regulus? Merlín, esto no puede estar pasando. Tengo que centrarme en la misión y quitarme esas tonterías de la cabeza."

- No es que no seas una buena vista a la que mirar.-dijo una voz detrás de ella. Hermione se sobresaltó cuando reconoció a Regulus.-Pero te tienes que estar congelando.-Antes de que la Gryffindor pudiese responder, Regulus se quitó su túnica y se la puso a Hermione. A continuación se acercó aún más a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia. Hermione se puso algo nerviosa ya que creyó que él la iba a besar, pero sólo la abrazó.-¿Ya entras en calor?-susurró en su oído. Hermione se puso más nerviosa.

- La verdad es que sí.-respondió Hermione sonrojada. "¿Pero se puede saber que estoy haciendo? Primero Remus y ahora Regulus. Tengo que centrarme en la misión, no puedo ponerme así de nerviosa cada vez que él esté tan cerca de mi."  
Regulus la tomó del mentón y delineó su rostro con sus dedos. Cada vez se estaban acercando más, ella entreabrió sus labios y él sonrió cálidamente. Entonces él retiró sus dedos a regañadientes, ella le miró confundida y el joven Black le ofreció su brazo mientras la miraba intensamente.

- Me gustaría que vinieras a pasear conmigo por el campo de quidditch, quisiera mostrarte algo.-dijo Regulus.

Hermione cogió su brazo sonriendo y ambos empezaron a caminar, aunque ella estaba algo incómoda cuando echó un breve vistazo al castillo y se sintió observada, podría haber jurado que era Remus, ella miró a Regulus, después volvió a mirar al castillo, pero ya no había nadie, por lo que creyó que su imaginación la había jugado una mala pasada y le restó importancia.

- ¿Quieres que te diga como pagar tu deuda?-preguntó Regulus mirándola, y su mirada se cruzó con la de ella.-¿O prefieres empezar el año con una deuda?

- Prefiero pagarla ahora.-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa, Regulus sonrió. La castaña decidió preguntarle la pregunta que rondaba su mente desde que él la había hablado en Honeyduques.-¿Porqué te hiciste mortífago, Regulus?-Regulus se detuvo bruscamente y la miró algo escandalizado.-Eres demasiado amable para ser uno de ellos.-Regulus asintió y siguió caminando, Hermione le seguía agarrando del brazo.

- Sinceramente no estoy seguro de porqué lo hice, supongo que es porque tuve demasiada presión familiar y de mis amistades. Siempre quise ser el hijo preferido de mi madre, pero Sirius siempre ha sido el que ha captado toda la atención desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo colocó en Gryffindor. Cuando mi hermano abandonó el hogar de los Black y se marchó a vivir con los Potter, decidí convertirme en mortífago porque quería aventura y emoción.

- Eres más parecido a James y a Sirius de lo que crees.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Oh, sí.-rió Regulus.-Los Merodeadores. Parecen que se han encariñado mucho contigo. Si hubieras hecho amistad con los Gryffindors en vez de con los Slytherins serías una Merodeadora, envez de mortífaga. Pero si hubiese sido así ¿yo habría tenido alguna oportunidad de conquistarte?

- Claro que sí.-dijo Hermione nerviosamente.-No tengo los prejuicios que tiene mi casa, no puedo juzgarte sólo por tener la marca oscura.-Regulus se detuvo de nuevo, mirándola con incredulidad y asombro. Hermione lo miró.-La marca es sólo un símbolo, y un símbolo no es una persona.-Regulus sonrió cálidamente y ambos siguieron caminando hacia el campo de quidditch.

- Ya casi es la hora.-dijo Regulus.

- ¿Para?-preguntó Hermione.

- Lo verás en unos instantes.-dijo Regulus, guiándola hacia las gradas.

- Espera un minuto.-dijo Hermione.-¿Porqué estamos aquí?

- Para pagar tu deuda ¿recuerdas?-respondió Regulus, Hermione quería protestar, pero en ese momento Regulus la cogió de la mano y la ayudó a subir las escaleras.-Quedan dos minutos para la medianoche.-dijo él guiándola hacia la primera fila de las gradas. Hermione estaba confundida por el extraño comportamiento de Regulus, pero no se soltó de su agarre.

- Regulus ¿cómo puedo pagar la deuda?-preguntó ella nerviosa.

- Sólo quedándote aquí, conmigo.-dijo él con inocencia.

Después él señaló hacia el castillo, Hermione miró en la dirección en la que él señalaba y se dió cuenta de que la cuenta atrás para la medianoche había empezado. Los fuegos artificiales, el reflejo que hacían en el lago y las sombras y luces que proyectaban se podía ver a la perfección desde donde se encontraban. La vista era increible y maravillosa, Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando sintió como Regulus pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y se olvidó de todo lo que la rodeaba, de la misión, de los gritos que provenían desde el castillo que indicaban el inicio de la cuenta atrás: diez...nueve...ocho...siete...seis...cinco...cuatro...tres...dos...uno.

- Feliz año nuevo, Hermione.-susurró Regulus en el oído de la muchacha.

Hermione levantó el rostro y se encontró con la sonrisa de Regulus, lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos. Ella se acercó a él, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia y se relamió los labios. Él acortó la distancia y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Ella colocó sus manos en el cabello del Slytherin y lo besó tierna y dulcemente. Él colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella y correspondió al beso. Lentamente, ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Hermione estaba muy sonrojada, Regulus tenía un brillo especial en su mirada.

- Feliz año nuevo, Regulus.-respondió Hermione sonriendo. Él la devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se volvieron a acercar para besarse de nuevo.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Hermione parpadeó varias veces mientras se despertaba del todo. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie más que Molly, después miró su despertador. Era casi mediodía del día de Año Nuevo. Se levantó y recordó lo que sucedió ayer por la noche; Regulus y ella vieron los fuegos artificiales abrazados hasta la 1:30 de la mañana, después él la acompañó hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor y ella le devolvió la túnica. Se despidieron con un beso, después él se marchó a su Sala Común.

- ¿También regresaste tarde?-preguntó Hermione. Molly asintió.

- Estuve con Arthur hasta las dos.-dijo Molly ruborizándose.-¿Y tú?  
Hermione asintió, pero no dió detalles. Se levantó e intentó no pensar en Remus ni en Regulus. Ahora tenía un grave problema y es que no sabía como actuar cuando estuviese delante de Remus, no quería hacerle más daño pero ella no sentía nada por él. Por otra parte, no podía dejar de pensar en Regulus. La verdad es que el beso que se dieron ayer había sido fantástico, ella había sentido cosas que ni siquiera sentía por Ron.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Lily?-preguntó Hermione cuando terminó de asearse y se dirigió a la sala común. La pelirroja se escusó con sus amigos y siguió a Hermione hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.-¿Alguna vez le has dicho a James que le quieres?

- Se lo dije anoche, cuando estábamos viendo los fuegos artificiales.-dijo Lily sonrojándose ligeramente.-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que Remus fantasea un poco contigo?

- Remus y Regulus.-dijo Hermione. Lily sonrió.

- Entonces Regulus ha coqueteado contigo.

- Lily, Regulus y yo nos besamos ayer por la noche, y no fue una vez, sino tres o cuatro. Pero no quiero hacer daño a Remus porque es un buen amigo para mí. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

- Asique Regulus y tú os besásteis anoche varias veces. ¿Y qué sentiste?

- Fue maravilloso, sentí como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago. Además de que fue tan dulce, tan amable, tan caballero...

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Hermione, escucha a tu corazón y si él escoge a Regulus, no tengas miedo de enamorarte.

* * *

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, estaba muy confundida por lo que estaba sintiendo por Regulus. La verdad es que ese muchacho no era como los demás mortífagos, él era tan dulce, tan guapo, tan inteligente...tan perfecto. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta de que Regulus la agarró del brazo y la llevó detrás de una armadura.

- Hermione, sobre lo que pasó anoche...

- Regulus, yo...estoy confundida. Apenas nos conocemos y hay muchas cosas de mí que ignoras.

- Entonces cuéntamelas. Hermione, quiero comprenderte y de paso entender lo que me está pasando. Antes de que llegases a Hogwarts, talvez no encajara muy bien con los mortífagos o con mis compañeros de Slytherin, pero al menos tenía mi cordura. Desde que llegaste, Hermione, no tengo ni eso, porque en lo único en lo que pienso es en ti. Nunca había tenido nada en contra de tus amigos de Gryffindor, pero ahora quiero ser mejor que ellos para que me mires de la misma manera que a ellos. Nunca he sido el perfecto mortífago, pero cuando alguien te lastima me entran ganas de matarle. Puede que sea un mortífago, pero tú me haces reeplantearme seguir sirviendo al Señor Tenebroso. ¡Quiero conocerte! ¡Maldita sea, nunca había sentido esto por nadie y me estoy volviendo loco! Los mortífagos, los Slytherin, la Pureza de la Sangre, El Señor Tenebroso, mi familia, mis amigos, las clases...todo eso no me importa porque sólo me importas tú. Te has introducido en mi mente y en mi corazón de una forma que nunca me pude haber imaginado. Sólo pienso en tí, en tu sonrisa, en tus labios, en tus ojos, porque cuando estoy contigo me siento especial, feliz, querido, porque haces que lo difícil parezca fácil, que lo imposible sea posible. Pero no sé lo que sientes por mi y eso me asusta, porque talvez haya llegado demasiado tarde a tu corazón, talvez sólo me veas como a un amigo, pero luego vuelvo a recordar el beso que nos dimos ayer por la noche y me siento confundido.

Hermione estaba muy aturdida por lo que estaba escuchando. Regulus la agarraba por la cintura y sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico, cada vez se aproximaban más, cerraron los ojos, pero...

¡BANG!

Regulus cayó sobre la armadura. Hermione se giró para ver quien lo había atacado, entonces vió a Remus con la varita en la mano.

- Remus, no.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué te estaba haciendo?-preguntó Remus.

- Nada.-contestó Hermione.

- Estaba a punto de besarte.-dijo Remus.-Hermione, comprendo que no quieras tener nada conmigo porque una chica como tú se merece más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte, pero no deberías caer más bajo.

- Remus.-protestó Hermione.

- ¿Acaso crees que no os ví ayer por la noche?-dijo Remus.-Hermione, él es un mortífago, es el hermano de Sirius...

- Él no es como tú piensas.-dijo Hermione.

- Hermione.-dijo Remus.-Intento comprenderte, pero ahora no sé si quiero hacerlo.-dicho esto se marchó.

- Remus, Remus, por favor, déjame que te explique...-dijo Hermione dolida, iba a salir corriendo detrás de él, pero una mano la retuvo.

- Déjale marchar, Hermione.-dijo Regulus.

- No puedo.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Porqué no, Hermione? ¿Es que el beso que nos dimos ayer no significó nada para tí?-preguntó Regulus dolido.-¿Porqué juegas conmigo de esta forma? Talvez tengas razón y no quiera comprenderte.-dicho esto se marchó en la dirección opuesta a Remus.

- ¡Regulus!-dijo Hermione, empezó a seguirlo, pero se enganchó con la lanza de la armadura. Regulus ya estaba demasiado lejos, ¿y ahora que haría? ¿Debería seguir a Regulus o a Remus? Empezó a llorar amargamente ¿porqué diablos tenía que pasarle eso a ella? Se enjugó las lágrimas y se dirigió hacia el exterior del castillo. Corrió sin parar y se detuvo en la orilla del lago, se sentó sin importarla el frío que hacía, ni que sus ropas se empaparan con la nieve. ¿Pero qué había echo? Acababa de arruinarlo todo con Regulus.

- ¿Granger?-preguntó una voz detrás de ella. La castaña se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente al reconocer la voz de Snape, después de giró para mirarle. Él estaba algo aturdido por el aspecto que tenía Hermione.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Nada.-contestó Hermione.

- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?-preguntó Snape.

- Supongo.-contestó ella. Él sacó su varita y murmuró un par de hechizos para limpiarle las lágrimas de la cara y para reparla la manga rasgada de su túnica.-Gracias. Escucha, sé que algunos mortífagos no confían en mi, pero ambos sabemos que aquella noche en el bosque...

- Lo sé.-dijo Snape.-Esa es la razón por la que estoy hablando contigo. Quería darte las...-parecía que a Snape le costaba decir las palabras. Hermione le miró con atención.-...gracias.

- De nada.-dijo Hermione.-No fue nada.

- Sí que es un problema.-dijo Snape.-Porque te abofeteé cuando viniste corriendo para avisarme que una acromántula llamada Aragog estaba hambrienta por el bosque; no fuí capaz de invocar a mi patronus hasta que utilizaste la Ligelimency conmigo; y te mordió una acromántula porque fui demasiado lento para evitar que el árbol cayese sobre mí.

- No podía dejar que murieras.-dijo Hermione.

- Pero eso es justamente lo que te dije que hicieras.-dijo Snape.-Os dije a todos que cada quien era responsable de llegar sano y salvo al castillo, pero tú desobedeciste mis órdenes.

Hermione se sorprendió porque ninguno estaba hablando con tono desafiante, parecía una conversación de dos amigos. Ambos en tono neutro. Pero ella estaba sorprendida porque hablar con Snape la reconfortaba mucho.

- Nunca antes habías utilizado Ligelimency ¿verdad?-preguntó Snape.-Yo empecé a estudiar Oclumency y Ligelimency en mi quinto año. Todavía no lo domino del todo, pero normalmente me canso mucho cuando utilizo la Oclumency, puedo evitar que exploren mi mente profundamente. Podía sentir tu inexperiencia.

- Es cierto.-admitió Hermione.-Era la primera vez que utilicé la Ligeremency.

- Deberías seguir practicándolo.-dijo Snape.-Si quieres podría ayudarte.

- Gracias.-dijo Hermione.-Me encantaría.-después hubo un largo silencio, pero Hermione no necesitaba utilizar la Ligeremency para saber lo que él estaba pensando.

-Me dijiste que habías utilizado el Sectumsembra, fue a tu padre ¿verdad? Durante el curso escolar, por lo que nunca pudieron identificar quien lanzó el hechizo.

- Sí.-dijo Snape.-Mi madre iba a venir a comer conmigo en Hogsmeade, yo estaba en mi cuarto año. Pero ella me envió una carta diciéndome que mi padre la había lanzado por las escaleras, por lo que ella tuvo que ir a San Mungo para que la curasen el brazo roto y el esguince en el tobillo que le había producido la caída. Yo ya estaba harto de que mi padre maltratase a mi madre, por lo que decidí que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Robé una escoba del almacén de quidditch del colegio y me dirigí hacia mi casa a toda velocidad. Sabía que mi padre estaría solo en casa, porque nunca acompañaba a mi madre al hospital. Él había estado a punto de matar a mi madre varias veces por culpa de sus malos tratos, sólo quería detenerle. Era la primera vez que mataba a alguien, pero él se lo merecía y no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Cuando llegué a mi casa, mi padre estaba tumbado en el suelo completamente borracho. Utilicé la maldición Sectumsembra y robé algunos objetos de la casa, haciendo que pareciese un robo, después llamé a la policía muggle. Les dije que estaba paseando por allí, cuando ví a un hombre correr por las calles cubierto de sangre y con un cuchillo en la mano. Me encontré con un muggle y le modifiqué la memoria para que verificara mi historia, él se quedó hablando con la policía mientras yo cogí la escoba y regresé volando a Hogwarts. Cuando mi madre regresó a casa, la policía la dijo que alguien había entrado, robado y asesinado a mi padre en su casa. Ella nunca supo la verdad.

- ¿Nunca?-preguntó Hermione.

- Mi madre murió el año pasado.-dijo Snape.

- Lo siento.-dijo Hermione. Al principio, Snape no dijo nada y Hermione pensó que era porque todavía estaba afectado por la muerte de su madre, pero cuando Snape la miró a los ojos, señaló hacia el lado derecho. Hermione miró en la dirección que le había señalado Snape, y vió a Remus observándolos atentamente. Esto era increible, primero la pillaba con Regulus y ahora con Snape ¿porqué tenía que pasarle esto a ella?-Necesito hablar con él.

- Intenta que no te muerda.-se burló Snape antes de marcharse. Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacia Remus.

- Remus, Snape y yo...-empezó Hermione.

- No quiero saber lo que estabas haciendo con Snape, Hermione.-dijo Remus.-Tan pronto como llegué a la sala común me arrepentí de mi comportamiento. Salí de allí y empecé a buscarte para pedirte disculpas.

- Remus, sé que piensas que Regulus es igual que todos los mortífagos, pero no es así.-dijo Hermione.

- Por favor, Hermione, para.-dijo Remus.-Aunque no puedo decir que me arrepienta de haber atacado a Regulus, lamento lo que te dije, pero estaba fuera de mis casillas. Confío en ti, por lo tanto, si dices que Regulus no es igual que los demás, te creo. ¿Pero por qué él? Hermione, comprendo que aunque no tengas nada en contra del lobo, no creo que quieras estar conmigo.

- Remus, un día encontrarás a una chica maravillosa que te querrá por encima de todo.-dijo Hermione.-Es sólo que...amo a Regulus.

- Ya me lo imaginé.-dijo Remus.

- ¿Cómo?-preguntó Hermione.

- La forma en la que lo tratas, o la manera en la que reaccionas cuando lo tienes cerca.-dijo Remus.-Eso sin olvidar que os vi anoche.

- Remus, has sido un amigo maravilloso.-dijo Hermione.-Perdóname si te hice creer que podía haber algo más allá de la amistad.

- Entonces dime ¿quiero saber lo que estabas haciendo con Snape?-preguntó Remus. Hermione negó con la cabeza.-Ya me lo imaginaba.

- Dime Hermione ¿qué viste en Regulus?-preguntó Remus.

- Es un chico encantador, tan caballero conmigo, astuto, inteligente, amable, simpático, guapo, misterioso...

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! Tranquila, no vayas tan rápido que aún tengo que creerme el primer halago.-dijo Remus.

- Además él es el único que puede ayudarme con una cosa.-dijo Hermione.

- Hermione, eso no tiene ningún sentido.-dijo Remus.

- Si quieres una explicación más detallada, pídesela a Lily.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Lily? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?-preguntó Remus confundido.-Ella nunca me dijo nada.

- Eso es porque yo la pedí que guardase el secreto.-dijo Hermione.-Ella lo descubrió accidentalmente y me ha estado ayudando en lo que ha podido, pero desgraciadamente, la única persona que puede ayudarme es...

- ¿Regulus?-interrumpió Remus.

- Sé que ahora toda esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido para tí, Remus.-dijo Hermione.-Pero hay una buena razón por la que sólo puede ayudarme él.-dijo Hermione aunque ahora ya lo había arruinado todo y por su culpa nunca podrían destruir el medallón.-Pero él todavía no sabe que es el único que puede ayudarme, porque no he tenido oportunidad para explicarle nada. Y probablemente ahora esté demasiado enojado conmigo como para dejar que se lo explique todo. ¿Sabes? Creí que tenía las cosas bajo control, pero ahora empiezo a dudarlo seriamente.

- Hermione, eres la bruja más inteligente que he conocido nunca.-dijo Remus.-Y sé que todavía puedo confiar en ti. Y sobre Regulus, estoy seguro de que siente lo mismo que tú, sólo que ahora está algo cabreado y no creo que sea el mejor momento para explicarle nada, pero estoy seguro de que se le pasará dentro de poco.

Hermione abrazó a Remus, quien le devolvió el abrazo, pero ella se soltó rápidamente cuando vió que Narcisa y varios mortífagos se acercaban hacia ellos. La castaña empujó a Remus hacia los arbustos, ella fue a esconderse con él, pero no le dió tiempo.

- Hermione ¿eres tú?-preguntó Narcisa, quien agarraba a Lucius de la mano.

- ¡Espera, Granger!-llamó Nott.-¡Debes venir con nosotros!

- Remus, dile a Lily que te lo explique todo.-dijo Hermione susurrando.

- ¿Qué?-susurró Remus asustado.

- Dile que te diga toda la verdad, pero que sólo te lo diga a ti. Y pase lo que pase, quédate tranquilo.-dijo Hermione. Remus se arrastró para marcharse lo antes posible.

- Snape nos dijo que estabas aquí.-dijo Avery. El grupo hizo un semicírculo frente a Hermione.

- ¿Cómo te deshaciste del lobo?-preguntó Snape.

- Vino James y me dijo que necesitaba a Remus.-dijo Hermione.

- Supongo que estarán preparando otra broma de mal gusto.-dijo Petegrew.-¿A quién le tocará aguatarlos esta vez? Supongo que a ti no, Granger, al fin y al cabo eres su protegida.

Los mortífagos rieron. Remus iba a salir con la varita en la mano, pero logró contenerse para no meter en problemas a Hermione. La castaña vió las intenciones de Remus, por lo que sacó su varita.

- ¿Es que no la puedes dejar en paz, Colagusano?-preguntó Regulus acercándose a Hermione.-¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en dejar de dolerte la marca? ¿Tres días?

- Sí, y todo por su culpa.-dijo Colagusano señalando a Hermione. Hermione agarró la varita, pero Regulus se mantuvo en calma y se acercó más a ella, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Sigues enfadado, Colagusano?-preguntó Regulus.-Si es así, te recuerdo que ella se batió en duelo con unos cuantos de nosotros y logró vencerles, es la que ataca primero, ha utilizado maldiciones imperdonables antes, puede realizar Patronus corporeos, utiliza la Ligelimency, ha arriesgado su propia vida para salvar a uno de los nuestros. Pero tú ni siquiera puedes hacer un hechizo de memoria, porque la única razón por la que te uniste a nosotros fue para salvar tu propia piel.

- ¡SHUT UP!-gritó Petegrew. Regulus se apartó y Hermione agarró su varita mágica. De repente hubo una ráfaga de humo amarilla, cuando se marchó, todo el mundo miró primero a Hermione, quien estaba intacta, y después a Petegrew, pero no estaba.

- ¿Dónde está Colagusano?-preguntó Goyle. Hermione señaló hacia el sitio dónde había estado Petegrew antes, pero ahora sólo había un caracol. Los mortífagos rieron.

- ¡Ese es el tipo de transfiguraciones que deberíamos aprender más en clase!-dijo Rabastan.-¡Muy bien, Granger!

- ¡Muy bien hecho!-dijo Regulus.-Pero desgraciadamente debemos volver a convertirlo en humano, porque no podemos presentarnos ante El Señor Oscuro así.

- ¿Quieres decir qué..?-preguntó Hermione.

- En efecto, Granger.-dijo Avery volviendo a transformar a Petegrew en humano, quien se alejó rápidamente del lado de la Gryffindor, provocando la risa de los mortífagos.-Vamos a irnos ante El Señor Oscuro.

- En esta ocasión no nos va a mandar nada importante.-dijo Nott.-Debemos llevar a Narcisa, pero tú también tienes que venir, Granger.

Hermione empalideció rápidamente, estaba a punto de inventar una escusa, cuando Narcisa habló:

- Por favor, Hermione, acompáñanos.-dijo Narcisa alegremente.-Así tendré a alguien que me haga compañía si el Señor Oscuro quiere hablar conmigo.-Hermione no podía negarse, Narcisa estaba demasiado contenta. La castaña asintió.-Gracias, Hermione.-dijo ella abrazándola.-Sé que es aterrador estar ante El Señor Oscuro la primera vez, pero te prometo que estarás bien. ¡Estás con nosotros!

- En ese caso, señoritas, es hora de irnos.-dijo Lucius.-O tendremos problemas con El Señor Tenebroso por llegar tarde.

Lucius agarró la mano de Narcisa. Regulus se situó al lado de Hermione y la agarró de la mano, transmitiéndola tranquilidad. Hermione miró hacia los arbustos y se encontró con la mirada horrorizada de Remus, quien estaba flipando, y no era para menos, Hermione se iba a presentar delante de Voldemort acompañada por un grupo de mortífagos. Remus iba a hablar con Lily, en cuanto llegase a la sala común, la pelirroja tenía que explicarle varias cosas, y él quería todos los detalles.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Narcisa, Hermione y los mortífagos se aparecieron frente a una casa de tres pisos, múltiples ventanas con cortinas plateadas, lo que hacía imposible ver el interior. Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando reconoció la casa en la que estaba, no era nada más y nada menos que la mansión Riddle. Regulus agarró la mano de Hermione y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa.

- Mantén la calma.-susurró Regulus.-No hables excepto si él te lo ordena. No le pierdas de vista y sigue el ejemplo de Narcisa. Ella ha venido con nosotros en varias ocasiones y sabe como actuar. Intenta estar cerca de ella, Snape o mía. No confíes en nadie más porque podrían hacer que te ganes varios crucius. Quédate arrodillada, y lo más importante, nunca bajes la guardia.

Hermione asintió. Ya estaban llegando al Salón principal. Regulus la dió un último apretón de manos y Narcisa se colocó al lado de la castaña.

- Intenta mantenerte lejos de Greyback.-susurró Narcisa.-Le gustan mucho las adolescentes, literalmente. Incluso Bellatrix intenta mantenerle lo más alejado posible.

Hermione asintió mientras seguían a los mortífagos. Pasaron unas enormes puertas de roble con el símbolo de Slytherin y el de los mortífagos y llegaron hasta un gran salón con un trono al fondo, en el que se sentaba Voldemort. De pie, formando dos filas, estaba un grupo de mortífagos desenmascarados. Hermione pudo reconocer a la mayoría, Voldemort estaba algo diferente, no era tan pálido como ella lo recordaba y todavía tenía nariz.

- Conoces tu posición.-dijo Voldemort a un mortífago que acababa de llegar de Hogwarts. El mortífago se arrodilló rápidamente. Narcisa le indicó a Hermione que se colocase junto a ella.-Señorita Black, veo que no te has olvidado de nosotros.-dijo con algo de interés. Narcisa asintió y se quitó la túnica, tiró la varita al lado derecho de Voldemort y se giró hacia Hermione, quien miraba alrededor con tensión.

- Son medidas de seguridad, Hermione.-dijo Narcisa.-Quítate la túnica y tira la varita.

- ¿Hermione?-repitió Voldemort caminando hacia Hermione, quien se estaba quitando su túnica de Gryffindor a regañadientes.-¿Hermione Granger?-Hermione asintió.-He oído hablar mucho de tí, señorita Granger. Sin duda eres una verdadera Gryffindor, no como Colagusano. Fuiste tan valiente al arriesgar tu vida por uno de mis más prometedores mortífagos...te doy las gracias.

Aunque Voldemort intentaba parecer amable, Hermione sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo era una farsa, porque a él le daba lo mismo quien vivía y quien moría, aún así, la castaña tenía la guardia alta, como le había dicho Regulus y evitó el contacto directo con los ojos de Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro se dirigió hacia los mortífagos: Regulus, Snape, Bellatrix, Macnair, Rookwood, Dolohov, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Karkaroff, Jugson, Greyback, Avery, Mulciber, Rosier, Quirrel, Lucio, Crabbe, Goyle, Wilkes, Gibbon, Nott, Pettigrew, y Travers.

- ¿Habéis encontrado más reclutas?-preguntó Voldemort.

- Barty Crouch Jr, mi señor.-dijo Lucius.-Es de tercer año de Ravenclaw.

- Entonces es un poco joven para unirse a nosotros.-dijo Voldemort.-Pero si está seguro de que quiere unirse a nosotros, podemos empezar a entrenarle y marcarle dentro de dos años. ¡Traedlo la próxima vez!

- Sí, mi señor.-dijo Lucius.

- Colagusano.-dijo Voldemort.-Tienes que vigilar a tus amigos Gryffindors y traer novedades sobre la Orden del Fénix.

- Sí, mi señor.-dijo Petegrew temblando y provocando algunas risas de los mortífagos que estaban detrás de él.-No he podido traer información nueva, mi señor. ¡Perdonadme!

- ¿Perdonarte?-preguntó Voldemort con disgusto.-Te recuerdo, Colagusano, que sigues vivo porque prometiste espiar a tus amigos y traernos información. La primera parte de la profecía que Severus escuchó en el verano dijo que dos de tus amigos serían los padres del muchacho que lograría derrotarme. Lily Evans y James Potter son amigos tuyos, Colagusano, me prometiste información y no me la has dado.

Petegrew temblaba violentamente. Hermione miró a Narcisa quien cerró los ojos esperando lo que venía a continuación. La castaña comprendió inmediatamente.

- Colagusano, has demostrado que no eres digno de la marca.-dijo Voldemort.-Me has fallado en la misión que se te ha encomendado, por lo que no tienes derecho a estar entre nosotros. ¡Avada Kedavra!-unas chispas de color verde salieron de la varita de Voldemort e impactaron de lleno en Colagusano, quien cayó al suelo, muerto.-¿Quién será el próximo espía que se infiltre en la Orden del Fénix?

- Talvez podría ser yo.-dijo Hermione.-Estoy muy cerca de los Merodeadores, ellos confían en mi. Lily Evans pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Molly y conmigo.

- Aunque Hermione ha discutido con Remus Lupin esta mañana.-dijo Regulus.-Porque la vió conmigo.

- También la vió conmigo.-dijo Snape defendiendo a Hermione.-Y se quedó en shock. Lupin se lo dirá a sus amigos y echarán la culpa a Hermione.

- Eso puede darnos una oportunidad para que uno de nuestros espías se infiltre.-dijo Regulus.

- Yo estaría encantado de hacerlo.-dijo Snape. Todos en la sala le miraron.

- ¿Tú?-preguntó Voldemort mirando a Snape, Hermione y Regulus como si se hubieran vuelto locos.-No voy a negar que eres un excelente espía, pero ¿lo conseguirás? No es ningún secreto que odias a James Potter y que harías cualquier cosa para librarte de él.

- Snape puede delatarme a Dumbledore.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Cómo dices?-dijo Voldemort fríamente dirigiéndose hacia ella. Narcisa y otros mortífagos se echaron para atrás.

- Como han dicho Snape y Regulus, Remus ya me ha visto con varios mortífagos.-dijo Hermione.-Aunque él no vaya a decírselo a sus amigos inmediatamente, irá a contárselo a Dumbledore tarde o temprano. Si Snape me delata antes de que lo haga Remus, se ganará la confianza de Dumbledore, por lo que podría infiltrarse en la Orden.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a arriesgar la confianza que tienen en ti tus amigos y la del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore para ayudarnos, Hermione Granger?-preguntó Voldemort.

"No, no puedo hacerlo." pensaba Hermione. "Ni siquiera estoy segura de que funcione ¿y si Snape no se gana la confianza de Dumbledore? ¿Y si algo sale mal?" Hermione levantó un poco la mirada y se encontró con la de Regulus.

- Lo estoy.-dijo Hermione. Voldemort la miró y después asintió.

- Snape, le dirás a Dumbledore...-dijo Voldemort.

- Que Hermione es mi novia.-dijo Regulus mirando a Hermione tiernamente.-Snape puede decir que Hermione se ha estado aprobechando de los sentimientos que Remus sentía por ella para pasarnos información.-Voldemort y Snape miraban a Regulus y a Hermione arbitrariamente.

- Snape puede decir que Regulus y yo nos hemos estado viendo a escondidas.-dijo Hermione.

- Y que la amo más que a nada en el mundo.-dijo Regulus.

- Y que yo le correspondo.-dijo Hermione.

- Que así sea.-dijo Voldemort sin entender nada de la situación.-Snape hará exactamente eso. Malfoy, recuerda traer a Crouch la próxima vez. ¡Ahora todo el mundo fuera!-Los mortífagos empezaron a desaparecer rápidamente. Hermione y Regulus estaban recogiendo sus túnicas y varitas cuando Voldemort habló de nuevo.-Vosotros dos os quedáis.

- ¿Mi señor?-preguntó Regulus lo más calmado que pudo. Hermione estaba muy cerca de él. Regulus agarró la mano de Hermione y la guió hasta situarse ante Voldemort, preparándose para defenderla si fuera necesario.

- ¿Sabías de Aragog, señorita Granger?-preguntó Voldemort fríamente. Hermione se tensó, eso no podía ser bueno.

- Sí.-respondió Hermione sinceramente sabiendo que sería estúpido mentir ya que Voldemort había sido informado de todo lo que había pasado en el bosque.

- ¿Y sabes porque el semigigante Hagrid fue expulsado de Hogwarts en su tercer año?-preguntó Voldemort peligrosamente. Hermione miró a Regulus, quien le envió un guiño apenas perceptible.

- Sí.-respondió Hermione.-Por mantener una criatura peligrosa dentro del colegio. Se cree que la acromántula mató a Myrtle la llorona.

- ¿Y crees que eso es cierto?-preguntó Voldemort.

- No.-respondió Hermione sinceramente después de notar un guiño casi imperceptible de Regulus advirtiéndola que Voldemort sabía todo lo que le había dicho a Hagrid.

- ¿Has sido petrificada por un basilisco?-preguntó Voldemort.-¿Qué sabes de la Cámara de los Secretos?

- Hermione sabe que está ante el heredero de Slytherin.-dijo Regulus intercediendo por ella.-También sabe que usted fue quien abrió la Cámara de los Secretos ese mismo año. ¿Pero eso que importa? Ella no puede probar nada. Además, está de nuestro lado. Está conmigo.

- Y por el bien de vuestro amor, que ella no revele nada.-dijo Voldemort apuntando a Regulus con su varita. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Hermione se lanzó a por su varita y la agarró fuertemente para defender a Regulus.-Buena chica.-se mofó para después salir del salón.

Una vez Voldemort se marchó, Hermione cayó de rodillas temblando y sollozando. Regulus la abrazó tiernamente y le susurró palabras consoladoras al oído.

- Shh...tranquila...lo hiciste bien...ya pasó...-susurró Regulus.

- Regulus...-dijo Hermione.-...quiero que entiendas...quiero que sepas...

- Quiero entenderte, Hermione.-susurró Regulus.-Lamento lo que dije. Quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

- Y te lo explicaré todo.-dijo Hermione.-Pero no ahora. El perfume pensativo durará seis horas más.

- ¿Perfume pensativo?-repitió Regulus.

- Te lo explicaré todo dentro de seis horas.-respondió Hermione.-Pero ahora, salgamos de aquí.

- ¿Nos vamos a las Tres escobas?-preguntó Regulus ayudando a Hermione a levantarse.-Algo me dice que no has venido a Hogwarts por casualidad. Además, ahora que Snape está de nuestro lado, no tenemos nada que ocultarnos.

Hermione asintió y ambos salieron de la mansión para desaparecerse en Hogsmeade.

* * *

Regulus y Hermione pasearon por Hogsmeade durante seis horas, después entraron en Las Tres Escobas, Hermione utilizó un hechizo para invocar su bolsa sin fondo. Ella y Regulus pasearon bajo la lluvia cogidos de las manos. La castaña realizó hechizos para repeler la lluvia sobre ellos y se dirigieron hacia la zona de montaña, hacia la cueva donde Sirius se había escondido durante El Torneo de los Tres Magos en el tiempo de Hermione.

- Me estoy empezando a asustar.-dijo Regulus.-Sabías lo de la acromántula y la ubicación exacta de esta cueva.

- Dime, Regulus.-dijo Hermione.-¿Sigues creyendo que soy mestiza?

- No.-respondió Regulus sinceramente.-¡Un momento! ¿Cómo..?

- El efecto de la poción está desapareciendo.-respondió Hermione.-Será mejor que te sientes, Regulus. Esto va a llevar un buen rato.

Regulus se sentó sobre una roca y Hermione tomó aire profundamente.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Regulus se pasaba las manos por el cabello constantemente. Estaba nervioso, confuso y aterrado. Hermione se había sentado a su lado y le había contado la misma historia que a Lily, pero más detallada; se centró sobre todo en la destrucción del medallón de Slytherin y del resto de los Horcruxes. Regulus escuchaba atentamente, haciéndola preguntas sobre Harry, Ron, Snape y Dumbledore. Cuando ella acabó de contar la historia, se quedaron en silencio un rato, en el que él intentó procesar la información.

- Hermione, te creo.-dijo Regulus.-Pero no creo que lo que pretendes sea posible. Ya viste como reaccionó El Señor Oscuro con lo ocurrido en el bosque ¿cómo pretendes que robemos y destruyamos un pedazo de su alma sin que nos mate?

- He destruido los demás Horcruxes con Harry, Ron y Dumbledore, pero nos falta el medallón y Nagini.-dijo Hermione.-Si los destruimos en esta época, también los destruiremos en las otras, y como los demás Horcruxes están destruidos en el futuro, derrotaríamos a Voldemort en esta época. Es un efecto del Garus Glitch.

Regulus miró a Hermione cuando ella pronunció el nombre de su señor. La castaña no había titubeado ni temblado cuando lo mencionó, era evidente que ella no le tenía miedo. Recordó cuando él se asustaba en su primer año en Hogwarts ante la mención de ese nombre.

- Dijiste que había muerto cuando había intentado destruir el medallón. Eso me asusta un poco, ¿porqué crees que tendremos éxito en esta misión?-dijo Regulus.-¡Es un suicidio!

- Al menos lo habremos intentado.-dijo Hermione.-¿Es que no lo ves, Regulus? No se trata sólo de la profecía, ni de la cicatriz de Harry; se trata de luchar por lo que es correcto, para salvar la vida de las personas a las que queremos, sin importar que muramos en el intento. Una vez destruyamos los Horcruxes, cualquiera puede matar a Voldemort. Aunque nos cause demasiados enemigos, no podemos dejar que siga exterminando a los muggles. ¿Me ayudarás, Regulus?

- Hermione Granger.-dijo Regulus mirándola a los ojos.-Desde el primer momento en que te ví, supe que moriría por tí algún día.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y se sorprendió por la sinceridad que expresaba Regulus. Sin apartar la mirada de la de él, se acercó lentamente y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Él la agarró de la cintura y ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello para juntar sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso.

* * *

Era la 1:00 de la madrugada y Lily y Remus estaban sentados en la Sala Común, esperando el regreso de Hermione. Cuando Remus le había dicho a Lily que Hermione se había juntado con un grupo de mortífagos y que la habían llevado ante Voldemort, la pelirroja casi se había desmayado. Una vez que ella se había recuperado, le había contado a Remus toda la verdad sobre Hermione. Remus se quedó en shock y ambos habían decidido quedarse a esperar a Hermione, rezando para que todavía estuviese viva. Cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, ambos se levantaron de golpe de los sillones donde estaban sentados. Antes de que Hermione pudiese saludarles, ellos se abalanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron. Se habrían caído los tres, si no fuera porque Regulus estaba detrás de la castaña. Lily y Remus la soltaron al instante y se quedaron mirando a Hermione.

- Quedaros tranquilos.-dijo Hermione.-Regulus va a ayudarnos.

Hermione, Lily, Regulus y Remus salieron silenciosamente hacia la sala Multiusos.

- Snape va a decir a Dumbledore que soy una espía que pasa información a los mortífagos.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué?-dijeron Remus y Lily al unísono.

- Hermione, tenemos que detenerlo.-dijo Lily.-Tenemos que contarle la verdad a Dumbledore, él lo entenderá...

- No.-dijo Hermione firmemente. Lily y Remus la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca.-Tiene que ser así. Voldemort estaba a punto de matar a Regulus, ya ha matado a Petegrew. Si Snape no consigue la confianza de Dumbledore, Voldemort lo matará. Los mortífagos y Voldemort desconfían de mi y la única posibilidad que tengo de que confíen más en mi es que Dumbledore crea que soy una traidora.

- Entonces ¿tienes que hacer creer a Dumbledore que eres nuestra enemiga?-preguntó Remus.

- No sólo Dumbledore.-dijo Regulus.-Todos vosotros.

- ¿Todos?-preguntó Remus muy pálido.

- Sí.-dijo Regulus.-Le dije al Señor Oscuro la discusión que tuviste con Hermione cuando nos viste juntos. Dumbledore deberá creer que ella es la traidora.

- Remus, tienes que actuar como si todavía estuvieses enfadado conmigo.-dijo Hermione.-Deberás decirles a todos que soy la traidora. James, Sirius, Frank, Alice, Molly deberán pensar que yo soy una enemiga más. También tú, Lily.

- Hermione.-susurró Remus.-No puedo hacerte esto.

- Lo tienes que hacer, Remus.-dijo Hermione.

- Has conseguido que todos te queramos, Hermione.-dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.-Si Severus le dice a Dumbledore que te has unido a los mortífagos, todos te odiarán.

* * *

- ¡Nos has traicionado a todos, maldita vívora!-dijo Molly entrando en la habitación de las chicas después de la clase de Herbología. Hermione apenas logró esquivar el libro que le lanzó la futura madre de los Weasley. Molly empuñó la varita.

- Me acabo de bañar, no quiero ensuciarme con personas inferiores.-dijo Hermione con su mejor mirada de desprecio.-¿Y qué si me uní a los mortífagos?

- Tu presencia en Gryffindor es un delito.-dijo Molly fríamente.-Perteneces a las mazmorras junto con toda la escoria de Slytherin.

Hermione no dijo nada. Molly no podía conocer la verdad, todavía. Después salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala de los Requerimientos ya que había quedado con Regulus, Lily y Remus.

* * *

Lily y Remus se marcharon a la sala Multiusos para encontrarse con Hermione y con Regulus, cuando se aseguraron de que Sirius y James estaban demasiado ocupados jugando al quidditch y que Molly, Frank y Alice estaban observando el partido y no notarían su ausencia.

- Regulus, debemos actuar cuanto antes.-dijo Hermione.-Voldemort nos está llamando demasiado, creo que sospecha de nosotros pero que no tiene pruebas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Lily mirando el ojo morado de Regulus.

- Me peleé con unos mortífagos en mi última reunión.-dijo Regulus.-La mayoría se puso en mi contra, por lo que me fue difícil defenderme.

- Tú te lo buscaste al no quedarte callado.-dijo Hermione.

- Dices eso porque no sabes lo que decían de tí, Hermione.-dijo Regulus.-Y no pienso decírtelo ahora.

- Cabezota.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Necesitáis que os ayudemos en algo?-preguntó Remus.

- Hoy vamos a ir a por el Horcruxe.-dijo Hermione.-Necesito que mantengáis a todos distraidos por si intentan seguirnos.

- Hermione, no voy a dejar que veas como muero.-dijo Regulus. Todos los que estaban en la habitación contuvieron el aliento.

- No vas a morir, Regulus.-dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos y agarrándole la mano.-Porque el futuro ya ha cambiado. Cambió desde el momento en el que Voldemort mató a Colagusano, además de que no voy a permitir que mueras.

- Regulus.-dijo Lily suavemente.-Gracias por ayudarnos. Eres tan valiente...Sirius estaría orgulloso de ti si supiera la verdad.

- Gracias Lily.-dijo Regulus sonriéndola, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.-Eso significa mucho para mi.

- Estamos muy orgullosos de vosotros.-dijo Remus.-Os hemos subestimado, lo siento mucho.

- Gracias.-dijo Regulus.

- Lily, sabréis si estamos bien por la moneda que te di.-dijo Hermione.-Si algo anda mal, avisa a la Orden y a Dumbledore y cuéntales toda la verdad.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes.-dijo Lily abrazándola.-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. ¡Tener cuidado!

* * *

- ¿Te molesta la marca?-preguntó Hermione mirando a Regulus quien frunció el ceño.

- No.-contestó Regulus.-Escucha Hermione, voy a hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer, vamos a destruir esta noche el Horcruxe, pase lo que pase terminaremos lo que empezaste. No te preocupes por lo que me pase.-dijo intentando transmitir la tranquilidad que no sentía. Iba a seguir hablando, pero Hermione selló sus palabras con un beso que él correspondió encantado. Hermione ya había aceptado que se había enamorado de Regulus Black y no iba a permitir que le ocurriese nada. Hoy ninguno de ellos moriría, de eso estaba completamente segura, pues ya había burlado a la muerte en varias ocasiones y esta iba a ser otra de ellas.

* * *

- No.-dijo Lily tocando la moneda.-Regulus y Hermione todavía están vivos. La moneda está caliente, Remus.

Remus soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando confirmó las palabras de la pelirroja. Iban a seguir caminando hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando se encontraron con James, Sirius, Molly, Alice y Frank. Remus y Lily se miraron entre sí y se dirigieron hacia ellos, había llegado el momento de contarles la verdad.

- ¡Chicos!-dijo Lily saludando a James con un beso.-Necesitamos contaros algo, pero aquí no. Vayamos al despacho de Dumbledore.

Los Gryffindors se miraron entre sí y siguieron a Lily y a Remus hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Por el camino se encontraron a Narcisa y a Snape, quienes salían de la biblioteca.

- Narcisa, Severus.-llamó Remus.-Venir con nosotros hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Hermione está en peligro.-dijo Lily.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntaron Severus y Narcisa ansiosamente.

- Os lo contaremos en cuanto estemos en el despacho de Dumbledore.-dijo Remus con urgencia.

- Metamorphmagi.-dijo James cuando llegaron frente a la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore. El grupo de Gryffindors y los dos Slytherins entraron apresuradamente en el despacho de Dumbledore. El director no parecía sorprendido por ver a los Gryffindors allí, su mirada se dirigió hacia los Slytherins.

- Buenas noches, señorita Black, señor Snape.-saludó Dumbledore.-¿Sucede algo?

- No podemos contarlo todo ahora, profesor.-dijo Lily escogiendo las palabras.-Sólo puedo decir que tanto Regulus como Hermione están de nuestro lado aunque aparenten lo contrario.

- ¿Regulus?-preguntaron Sirius y Narcisa al unísono completamente horrorizados.

- ¿Hermione y Regulus han traicionado al Señor Oscuro?-preguntó Narcisa.-Él los matará.

- No si no se entera.-dijo Lily.-Pero necesitamos que nos ayudéis porque están en peligro.

- ¿Qué les ha ocurrido?-preguntó Severus.-¿Dónde están?

- No podemos deciroslo ahora.-dijo Lily.-Hermione puso un hechizo sobre esta moneda para indicarnos si se encontraba en peligro o estaba a salvo.

- Quédate con nosotros, Narcisa.-dijo Remus intentando mantener la calma.-Hermione y Regulus lo hubiesen querido así. No tienes que decir nada en contra de ninguno de tus amigos o sobre Voldemort.

- Hermione es mi amiga y Regulus mi primo.-dijo Narcisa algo nerviosa.-Me quedaré con vosotros.

- ¿Crees que habrán encontrado la cueva, Lily?-preguntó Remus.

- Creo que sí.-dijo Lily.-Puedéis hacerlo, ánimo Hermione, mucha suerte Regulus.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¿Pero cómo puedes estar segura de que ella destruyó los Horcruxes?-preguntó Molly.-Si Hermione ha sido atrapada...

- Porque Dumbledore la envió devuelta aquí.-interrumpió James con voz entrecortada, pero decidido y mirando a Dumbledore.-El Dumbledore del futuro envió a Hermione a esta época para destruir el Horcruxe. Usted sería incapaz de arriesgar la vida de nadie sin estar seguro de que es lo correcto. Usted creyó que ella podía hacerlo y nosotros también debemos pensar eso.

- Entonces tenemos que ayudarles, no podemos dejar que les pase nada con todo lo que se han esforzado.-dijo Sirius soltándose del abrazo que le había dado Molly y abrazando a Narcisa que sollozaba sin parar.-Narcisa, quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás a tu lado, pase lo que pase, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

- Gracias, Sirius.-dijo Narcisa besándole en la mejilla.

- Pues ya somos dos que pensamos igual.-dijo Severus.-No dejaré que Lucius te toque, te doy mi palabra, Narcisa.

- Gracias Severus.-dijo Narcisa mirándole a los ojos, Severus sonrió y la abrazó. Todos les miraban, y cuando se estaban separando del abrazo, se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, él entreabrió los labios, ella cerró los ojos.

- Ejem, ejem.-tosió Dumbledore. Severus y Narcisa se separaron sonrojados.

- Oh, Sirius.-dijo Molly.-En el futuro serás un magnífico padrino para Harry.

- Gracias, Molly.-dijo Sirius.

- Sólo de pensar en lo que ha debido sufrir Neville.-dijo Alice abrazando a Frank y luchando por no llorar.-En que nunca lo pudimos conocer, ni decirle que le queríamos.

- Voldemort pudo haberle escogido a él.-dijo Frank.-Voldemort pudo haber herrado al concluir que Harry era el chico de la profecía y pudo haber elegido a Neville y matarnos a todos.

- Lily, probablemente lo oirás muchas veces, pero sabes que te amo ¿verdad?-preguntó James.

- Lo sé, James, yo también te amo.-dijo Lily.-Sólo lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes.-dijo Lily besándole.

- ¡No podemos hacer esto ahora!-dijo Remus. Todos le miraron.-¡Regulus y Hermione nos necesitan! Necesitan que estemos con ellos cuando regresen.

- Tienes razón, Lupin.-dijo Narcisa.-Sólo espero que estén bien.

- Lo estarán.-dijo Severus abrazando a Narcisa.-He estado pensando.

- Increible, Snivellus pensando. ¡Qué novedad!-dijo Sirius ganándose una mirada fulminante de Narcisa.-Oh, vamos primita, no me mires así, sabes que digo la verdad.

- Bueno, ¿y qué has pensado, Severus?-preguntó Lily.

- Que no podemos dejarles a Regulus y a Hermione todo el trabajo.-dijo Severus.-Para destruir al Señor Tenebroso hay que destruir a Nagini, el último Horcruxe.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo que lo hagamos nosotros?-preguntó Narcisa.

- Sí.-dijo Severus. Narcisa asintió y miró a Dumbledore quien asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido, desaparecieron.

* * *

Hermione tenía que beber la poción para acercarse al medallón, pero las manos la temblaban violentamente. Miró a Regulus y él le devolvió la mirada. Ella bebió un poco y su cuerpo empezó a calentarse de una manera asombrosa, como si se estuviera quemando, sus ojos se ampliaron y su estómago se revolvía provocándola naúseas. La castaña gritó tan fuerte que pensó que había despertado al inferi que guardaba el medallón. Mordió fuertemente el labio y se tragó el resto de la poción, después se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el medallón de Slytherin y tocó con su varita el cristal. El vidrio se rompió y ella gritó antes de caer al suelo de rodillas. Regulus, alarmado, caminó hasta situarse al lado de la castaña y la ayudó a levantarse, pero estaba tan débil que no podía sostenerse en pie, por lo que él optó por llevarla en brazos.

* * *

Narcisa y Severus se aparecieron en la mansión Riddle para buscar y destruir a Nagini. Caminaron juntos por la mansión hasta que llegaron hasta la sala del trono. Narcisa le miró preocupada y Severus la tomó de la barbilla para que le viese a los ojos e infundirle valor, pero en ese instante, Lucius se dirigió hacia ellos.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!-dijo Lucius mirando con odio a Snape.-Al parecer eres más puta de lo que creía, Narcisa. ¡Te voy a enseñarte modales, perra!-Lucius se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Narcisa, quien aterrorizada, buscó protección en el regazo de Severus.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, Malfoy?-preguntó Severus enfadado.-¿Cómo te atreves a pegar a una mujer sólo porque te gusta, maldito cabrón? Hermione tenía razón al defenderla.

- ¿Porqué la defiendes, Snape?-preguntó Lucius.-Narcisa es mi novia y hago con ella lo que me da la gana. ¿Y desde cuando llamas a Granger por su nombre?

- Desde que se lo merece.-dijo Severus.-Y no voy a dejar que pongas a Narcisa una mano encima.

- No volveré a dejar que me toques, Malfoy.-dijo Narcisa.-Estoy harta de que no me respetes y hagas conmigo lo que te da la gana, no voy a volver contigo.

- Os mataré a los dos.-dijo Lucius sacando su varita.-Avada...

- Avada Kedavra.-dijo Severus sacando su varita. El cuerpo de Lucius cayó al suelo, pálido, inerte y frío.-Ahora hay que destruir a Nagini.

- Gracias, Severus.-dijo Narcisa.

* * *

Regulus se apareció con Hermione en la enfermería. La muchacha estaba muy pálida y él demasiado preocupado como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ella. Madame Pomfrey apareció inmediatamente y él le explicó un poco la situación, sin entrar en detalles, quería quedarse allí, con Hermione, pero Madame Pomfrey no lo dejaba, por lo que Regulus decidió irse y buscar a Lily y a Remus, pero cuando los encontró todos los Gryffindors fueron hacia él. Sirius corrió a abrazarle, y a Regulus eso lo pilló desprevenido, por lo que dudó un par de segundos hasta que al fin le devolvió el abrazo.

- Se lo hemos contado todo.-dijo Lily. Regulus asintió.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?-preguntó James.

- En la enfermería, nos costó mucho destruir el medallón de Slytherin.-dijo Regulus. Todos fueron a la enfermería a ver como estaba Hermione.

- ¿Qué tal está Hermione, Madame Pomfrey?-preguntó Remus.

- Está bien, pero necesita reposo.-dijo Pomfrey.

- Me quedaré con ella.-dijo Regulus. Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Seguro, Regulus?-preguntó Molly.-Si quieres nos podemos quedar todos.

- ¡NO!-dijo Regulus apresuradamente y miró a Lily disimuladamente.

- Vamos, Molly.-dijo Lily.-Estoy segura de que Hermione estará bien.

Todos se marcharon de ahí, quedando sólo Regulus, quien acercó una silla al lado de la cama de Hermione, dispuesto a quedarse a su lado toda la noche. Serían como las 2:00 de la madrugada, cuando la Gryffindor abrió sus ojos, inspeccionó la habitación, estaba desorientada, lo último que recordaba era que Regulus y ella habían destruido el medallón. Entonces ¿cómo había regresado a Hogwarts?

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Regulus?-dijo Hermione emocionada y abrazándolo cariñosamente.-¿Qué ha pasado?

- Destruiste el medallón.-informó Regulus.-Después te desmayaste y te traje hasta aquí.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Regulus.-dijo Hermione sinceramente.

- Hey, no tienes nada que agradecerme.-dijo él.-Te dije que te ayudaría.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

- Regulus, respecto a nosotros...

- Hermione, no pasa nada, tranquila, tómate tu tiempo...

- No, Regulus. He estado reflexionando sobre lo del beso de fin de año y...llegué a la conclusión de que los quiero todos los días, a todas horas y en todos los lugares.

- Entonces...-dijo Regulus.

- Quiero intentarlo, Regulus.-dijo Hermione acariciándole el rostro con la mano.-Conocerte como tú me has conocido a mi.

Dicho esto, Regulus la besó lenta y tiernamente, sin ninguna prisa, sin profundizar todavía porque ella seguía débil y estaba algo cansada. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.

- Descansa un poco, Hermione.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

- ¿Todavía lo dudas?-dijo Regulus con una media sonrisa.

* * *

- Oye, Cornamenta.-dijo Sirius.-¿No te parece que necesitamos a alguien que sustituya a Colagusano?

- Sirius tiene razón, James.-dijo Remus.-Ya que Peter nos ha traicionado y está muerto, debemos encontrar a otro Merodeador.

- ¿Y en quien estáis pensando?-preguntó James.

- No sé vosotros, pero yo estaba pensando en mi hermano.-dijo Sirius.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó y lo primero que encontró fue a Regulus sentado en una silla, a su lado. Con ternura, Hermione puso una mano en su pelo para despertarle y acariciar el sedoso cabello del Slytherin.

- Buenos días, Regulus.-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Buenos días, Hermione.-dijo él besándola en los labios.

- ¿Pero qué..?-preguntó Severus que acababa de llegar a la enfermería junto con Narcisa.

- ¡Hermione!-dijo Narcisa.-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- ¡Narcisa, Snape!-dijo Hermione algo sonrojada.-¿Estáis bien?

Narcisa tenía ligeros arañazos por todo el cuerpo y la sangraba el labio. Snape no estaba mejor, estaba cubierto de barro y sangre y tenía pequeños moratones en los brazos.

- Nosotros sí.-dijo Snape.-Acabamos de matar a Nagini. El Señor Tenebroso se ha desintegrado.

- Lily y Remus nos dijeron lo que hiciste por todos nosotros en tu época.-dijo Narcisa sonriendo.-Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, en especial todo lo que tenga que ver con Draco ¿cómo es?

- ¡Pero mirad quien tenemos aquí!-dijo Sirius entrando a la enfermería.-Si no es otro que Snivellus.

- ¡Piérdete, Black!-dijo Severus algo cabreado, pero se tranquilizó cuando Narcisa le cogió la mano.

- ¿Narcisa?-preguntó Regulus.-¿Qué..?

- Oh, Regulus.-dijo Narcisa ilusionada.-Severus y yo somos novios.

- ¿Y Lucius?-preguntó Hermione contenta de que la joven Black hubiese escogido a Severus en vez de a Lucius.

- Muerto.-contestó Snape secamente.

- ¿Queréis decir que ahora vas a salir con Snivellus?-preguntó Sirius con cara de asco.

- Así es.-contestó Narcisa sonriéndo y mirando fijamente a Severus. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, puso sus manos en la cintura de la rubia, Narcisa colocó sus manos en el oscuro cabello de Snape y juntó sus labios con los suyos.

- ¡Puaj!-dijo Sirius.-Me alegro de que hayas dejado al idiota de Malfoy, pero no hagáis eso delante mío por que me ponéis enfermo.

- No te preocupes, Black.-dijo Snape.-Ya que me lo has dicho, vas a verlo a todas horas.

- Bueno, no nos desviémos del tema.-dijo James sonriendo.-Hemos venido aquí por dos cosas: la primera es para ver como se encuentra Hermione.

- Estoy bien, gracias.-dijo Hermione sonriendo y mirando a Regulus, quien le agarró la mano. Lily sonrió triunfante.

- ¡Puaj!-dijo Sirius.-No me digáis que vosotros también...¡Por Merlín! ¿Pero qué os pasa a todos?

- Así es, hermano.-dijo Regulus.-Nosotros también.

- Bueno, a lo que íbamos.-dijo James.-Ya que Peter ha resultado ser un traidor, y necesitamos un Merodeador ¿querrías ser el cuarto Merodeador, Regulus?

- ¿Yo?-preguntó Regulus sorprendido.

- Sí, hermanito.-dijo Sirius.-Has demostrado ser digno de ser parte del grupo, cuando decidiste ayudar a esta bella dama.-dijo señalando a Hermione.-Asique dinos ¿te unes a nosotros?

- Claro, Sirius.-dijo Regulus sonriendo.-Me encantaría ser un Merodeador.

- ¡Un momento!-dijo Severus pálido.-Si te unes a ellos significa que...no me pensarás gastar ninguna broma ¿cierto? Regulus, hemos sido amigos, aliados, compañeros...¡no me traiciones de esta manera!

Todos rieron, hasta Narcisa y a Severus no le hizo ninguna gracia.

- Bien, ya que has aceptado, Regulus.-dijo Remus.-Tendremos que comenzar tu entrenamiento cuanto antes para convertirte en animago y depende de en lo que te transformes, te buscaremos un apodo.

* * *

Un mes más tarde, Hermione caminaba por los jardines cuando vió al caballo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Ella sonrió y se dirigió hacia él y le acarició tiernamente la suave, oscura y sedosa crin. Después se montó encima de él y cuando se equilibró, se agarró a la crin del caballo por temor a caerse. El caballo comenzó a moverse a trote lento por todo el campo de quidditch, Hermione reía mientras disfrutaba de las vistas. Cuando el caballo se detuvo, se empezó a transformar en un adolescente. Hermione se sujetó con fuerza a su cuello y enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del muchacho para evitar caerse. Sirius, quien había visto toda la escena, la ayudó a bajar del animago.

- ¿Regulus?-dijo Hermione sorprendida.-¿Tú eres el caballo?

- Así es, Hermione.-dijo Regulus.-Soy Medianoche y el caballo es mi forma animaga.

- Bueno, Hermione...-empezó Sirius.-¿Qué te ha parecido..?

- Ni se te ocurra acabar la frase, hermano.-dijo Regulus.-Ella ha montado sobre Medianoche, no sobre mi.

- Bueno, pero eso se puede arreglar.-dijo Hermione sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sirius rodó los ojos.

Regulus entendió y la besó apasionadamente, ella profundizó el beso con su lengua. Él la agarró de la cintura y se aparecieron en su habitación. Ella gimió y se apretó más contra su cuerpo, después movió una de sus manos hasta el cuello de él, él la besó con más pasión y dirigió sus manos hacia el pantalón de la castaña para quitárselo. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, quien se dirigió como pudo hasta la cama. Una vez tumbados, Regulus la quitaba la camisa mientras la besaba el cuello desesperadamente. Los ojos marrones de ella buscaron los grises de él, segundos antes de volver a besarse apasionadamente. Las manos de Regulus se dirigieron hacia el sujetador de la Gryffindor; ella arqueó la espalda. Las manos de Hermione se dirigieron hacia el cabello de Regulus y él la daba pequeños besos en la mandíbula, después se desplazó hasta los senos de ella, para lamerlos hasta que se pusieron erectos. Ella gimió y él sonrió. Hermione agarró el pantalón de su novio y lo desabrochó con urgencia, después le quitó el bóxer. Él besó sus muslos lentamente, logrando que cuando llegase hasta la vagina de Hermione, ya estuviese completamente empapada. Él introdujo su lengua en el sexo de la castaña, y comenzó a lamer, mostrando cuanto la deseaba. Ella puso sus manos en el cabello de él, para impedir que se retirase y levantó sus caderas para que la lengua de Regulus tuviese un mejor acceso. Ella se sentía desfallecer de placer, estaba a punto de suplicar que aumentase el ritmo cuando sintió como su el jugo vaginal salía de su interior, él se lo tragó e introdujo dos dedos en su interior.

Mantuvo el ritmo hasta que ella buscó sus labios con urgencia, después terminaron de desvestirse y él introdujo su miembro en ella. Las uñas de Hermione le arañaban la espalda.

- Más fuerte...más rápido...-gemía Hermione.

No hizo falta repetirlo, él cambió su posición descubriendo un punto clave en ella. Hermione gritó y él rugió antes de desplomarse sobre ella.

Y esto sólo era el comienzo...

* * *

Pasados unos meses, cuando Lily y James se graduaron, se casaron y tuvieron un niño a quien llamaron Harry James Potter. Se convirtieron en aurores.

Frank y Alice también se casaron unos meses más tarde que Lily y James, se convirtieron en aurores y tuvieron a Neville Longbottom.

Severus esperó a que Narcisa terminara Hogwarts para casarse y tener un hijo con el pelo negro y ojos grises a quien llamaron Draco Severus Black. Severus se convirtió en maestro de pociones de Hogwarts y Narcisa estudió la carrera de medimagia con Hermione. Ambas trabajaron en San Mungo.

Regulus y Hermione se casaron cuando él terminó Hogwarts y tuvieron una preciosa niña, con el cabello castaño, liso y los ojos grises, llamada Galatea Hermione Black. Regulus y Sirius se convirtieron en aurores.

Molly y Arthur se casaron un mes después de acabar Hogwarts y tuvieron a Bill Weasley, quien sería el primero de una larga lista de niños. Molly decidió ser ama de casa, mientras su marido Arthur trabajaba en el Ministerio.

Sirius preferió seguir soltero con su vida de mujeriego.

Hermione sospechaba que Remus y Tonks estaban destinados a estar juntos, por lo que sonreía y le daba ánimos cada vez que Remus la decía que ninguna chica podría quererle. Remus se convirtió en Maestro de Defensa sobre las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, aunque a Snape eso no le hizo mucha gracia.

Los Merodeadores: James Potter (Cornamenta), Sirius (Canuto) y Regulus Black (Medianoche), y Remus Lupin (Lunático), le gastaban bromas a Severus Snape siempre que podían.

La relación entre Regulus, Narcisa y Sirius, mejoró considerablemente.

Ninguno de ellos olvidó que Hermione era del futuro, ni ningún detalle sobre lo que le contó la castaña de su futuro. Aunque los Merodeadores y Severus se gastaban bromas, se reconciliaban enseguida.


End file.
